BAD ROMANCE BLACK ROSE!
by balack rose'Choi
Summary: [Chap. 7 Side Story Gaara part 01./ sudah di perbaiki/] Sebuah kisah tentang Bad romance, Cinta pertama, dan janji di masa lalu. Juga pertemuan pertama setelah sekian lama, sebuah perjodohan yang tiba-tiba, dan kisah Anggota penguasa sekolah bernama Black rose. Kalian tahu? Semuanya bisa terjadi disini—Di Konoha Gakuen! SasuFemNaru, Author baru...RnR please
1. Chapter 1: Black Rose

**BAD ROMANCE / BLACK ROSE!**

**SASUfemNARU**

**By**: Balack Rose's

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Cast** : SasuFemNaru, SasuSaku, Dll

**Warning(s) :** **Typo** Dimana-mana dan banyak, **EYD** berantakan masih Harus banyak belajar. Author baru. Judul nggak nyambung. Mohon bantuannya ^^

* * *

**Chapter 01**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tahun ajaran baru sudah di mulai, naik ke tingkat 2 dan memiliki teman sebangku baru. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan.

Tapi, bagaimana kalau bukan hanya teman sebangku baru? Kelas baru tentu saja, tapi lingkungan baru, teman-teman baru, dan guru baru. Sekolah baru, rasanya sangat canggung bila kita hrus memulai semuanya dari awal. Lagi!

Sama halnya yang terjadi dengan Naruko, berada dalam situasi dimana dia harus berdiri dihadapan wajah-wajah baru. Dan mendapati tatapan mereka yang menganalisis setiap inci dari dirinya. Pikiran tentang teman-teman barunya yang menganggap dirinya menarik atau tidak. Semuanya hanya soal kesan remeh dan meremehkan yang muncul disetiap kesan pertama.

Sraaak!

Pintu kelas geser terbuka, guru dengan setelan kemeja biru dan celana bahan hitam masuk kedalam. Meletakkan buku-buku yang dia bawa di atas meja guru, mentap satu demi satu wajah murid-muridnya. Dan menghela napas panjang, sebelum akhirnya membuka mulut. Hanya untuk menyapa, setidaknya begitulah awalnya.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!(menepuk tangannya dan berkacak pinggang) Seperti yang mungkin sudah beberapa kalian dengar. Tengah semester ini kelas kita akan mendapatkan tambahan satu murid. Murid baru ini pindahan dari luar Tokyo. Pak guru harap kalian bisa menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka—" Jeda sebentar, guru tersebut berjalan menghampiri pintu geser dan membukanya. Diluar pintu sudah ada anak yang menunggu, dengan lambaian halus dari sang guru mengisaratkan agar anak baru itu untuk segera masuk.

Menempelkan kedua tangannya pada bahu sempit murid baru, sang guru membawa masuk muridnya menghadap ke depan kelas. Menghadap calon teman-teman barunya.

"Nah, baiklah. Sekarang bisakah kau perkenalkan dirimu?" Naruko menatap guru barunya dan mengangguk dengan senyum simpul. Dia menelan ludahnya paksa sebelum membuka mulutnya dan memperkenalkan profil singkat tentang dirinya pada para murid di depannya yang memandang naruko dengan berbagai macam ekspresi wajah.

"Hai semuanya (mengangkat sebelah tangan dan melambai), namaku adalah Naruko. Namikaze Naruko, dan mohon bantuannya." Dan Naruko si murid baru membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat. Masih dalam posisi membungkuk, Naruko mengintip dari balik poni. Melihat reaksi teman-teman barunya, mereka saling berbisik satu sama lain. Naruko menormalkan posisi badannya, ia memegang ujung rok sekolahnya. Mengepalkan tangannya karena merasa gugup, di pandangi seperti seorang tersangka oleh teman-teman barunya rasanya Naruko ingin lari pulang kembali ketempat asalnya. Sebuah perasaan aneh berkecamuk didalam dadanya, merasa seperti contoh penolakan kecil dari teman-temnnya di kelas.

"Baiklah, terima kasih nona Namikaze. Kau bisa mengambil tempat duduk disana." Pak guru menunjuk kearah sebuah bangku kosong dibelakang pojokkan kelas dengan gulungan kertas ditangannya. Naruko mengangguk patuh dan mengangguk memberi hormat setelah mengucapkan, "Terima kasih" pada sang guru Naruko lalu berjalan menuju bangku yang dimaksud.

Dapat dirasakan berpasang-pasang mata bergerak mengikuti tiap Naruko melangkah. Namun dengan menunduk Naruko tak ambil pusing dan membiarkan tatapan intimidasi teman-temannya.

Mempercepat langkahnya dan setelah sampai di bangku miliknya, ia langsung menghempaskan bokongnya di kursi. Beberapa pasang mata masih menatapnya, seperti ditelanjangi walaupun hanya dengan tatapan saja. Dia, Naruko hanya tersenyum canggung, Gadis itu mencoba untuk ramah dan berusaha tetap mengabaikan tatapan penasaran dari sekelilinya.

Tepukan keras dari tangan beradu dengan buku dari guru di depan, membuat seisi kelas kembali berbalik dan menghadap kedepan.

"Hentikan menatap teman baru kalian dengan tatapan meng-intimidasi seperti itu, sekarang waktunya (melirik jahil pada muridnya, dan muncul seringaian di sudut bi birnya) – Memulai pelajaran yang semua orang hampir suka di kelas ini. Ma-Te-Ma-Ti-Ka! Keluarkan buku kalian dan buka bab ke-10!" Pak guru mengambil Kapur tulis dan berbalik menghadap kebelakang, menuliskan di papan berbagai rumus yang sudah beberapa kita kenal.

Naruko membuang napasnya lega, begitu menyadari kini teman sekelasnya lebih memilih fokus pada penjelasan pak guru tentang rumus matematika di depan. Naruko menyelipkan rambutanya kebelakang telinganya, dan merogoh tasnya mengambil buku tulis berserta kotak pensil untuk diletakkan diatas meja. Membuka kotak pensil itu dan mengeluarkan penghapus serta pensil mekaniknya. Buku tulis yang masih baru dan kosong menjadi pemandangan pertama di mata naruko, dia meruntuki nasibnya yang harus menjadi murid pindahan, menjadikannya harus mengisi kembali lembaran buku tulisnya dengan format baru.

Naruko mulai memainkan pensil mekaniknya di atas kertas yang masih putih bersih, memulai dengan menuliskan namanya, dilanjutkan dengan menyalin tulisan di papan tulis kedalam bukunya serta menyalin penjelasan dari pak guru.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Naruko melewatinnya dengan lebih banyak diam. Sesekali teman di seberang bangkunya berbisik-bisik dan melirik lalu menyeringai kearah Naruko.

Telapak tangan Naruko basah, atmosfer di dalam kelas ini benar-benar sudah membuat tubuhnya yang memang sudah kecil menjadi semakin kecil. Mengintimidasi, pikir Naruko.

Naruko mengusap-usap telapak tangannya di rok sekolahnya, jantunganya berdetak-detak, berfikir tentang kapan waktunya istirahat. Berkeliling, mengitari dan mencari tahu tentang sekolah barunya juga jangan lupakan mencari dimana perpustakaan, tempat yang setidaknya akan memberikan kesunyian hanya untuk menyendiri.

Tapi sayangnya masih ada satu jam lagi untuk bel istirahat, terdengar.

Tunggu! Lalu bagaimana dengan makan siang? Naruko tak punya rasa percaya diri untuk hanya sekedar pergi ke kantin sekolah sendirian. Dia murid baru.

Lalu bagaimana dengan memakan bekal di kelas? Tidak, Naruko bukannya tidak mau memakan bekalnya di kelas. Tapi tak membawa bekal di hari pertamanya adalah memang kesalahannya sendiri. Tak sempat, itu lebih tepatnya.

30 menit sudah berlalu, masih dengan dalam mode diamnya, Naruko lebih suka mencoret-coret buku tulisnya. Menopang dagu, Naruko mengintip di balik poninya, melihat teman-temannya sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

Dari mulai yang masih setia mendengarkan penjelasan guru didepan, merapikan dandanan, saling berbincang lalu terkikik kecil menjadi kegiatan yang lebih dominan di kelas ini. Naruko mendengus sebal, ini malah mengingatkannya pada sekolah lamanya dan teman-teman lamanya juga. Lebih disiplin, rapi dan saling bertanggung jawab satu sama lain. Tapi—apakah di sini juga akan begitu? Disiplin akan menjadi pilihan pertama untuk dicoret, lalu tentang kerapihan? Astaga, kebanyakan siswa mengeluarkan kemeja sekolah mereka, lalu bagaimana dengan siswinya? Baju KETAT, Rok di atas LUTUT ini juga menjadi hal yang perlu di coret tentang kerapian dan kedisipinan. Lalu yang terakhir tentang tanggungjawab, Naruko sanksi sendiri.

Naruko memegang pelipisnya, kenapa disaat seperti ini dia malah membandingkan sekolah barunya dengan sekolah lamanya. Ini berbeda sekali, jauh berbeda. Sepertinya akan sulit untuk berteman dan mencoba bersosialisasi dengan anak-anak di ruangan ini. Pikir Naruko.

"10 menit lagi jam istirahat, tunggu bel berbunyi dan kalian bisa keluar kelas setelahnya— Aku punya sedikit urusan. Jadi ingat! Keluar kelas setelah bel berbunyi. Jangan buat keributan, mengerti kalian semuanya!"

"Mengerti pak guru!" Jawab serempak dari seisi kelas, membuat anggukan dan lemparan senyum singkat dari pak guru, kemudian dia beranjak meninggalkan kelas. Setelahnya kelas menjadi riuh berisik.

Sebagian berlarian seperti ayam yang lepas dari kandangnya, sebagian lagi memilih membuat gerombolannya sendiri. Naruko memutar matanya malas, berisik sekali disuni.

Naruko memasukkan kembali alat-alat menulisnya ketempatnya lalu memasukkannya kedalam laci meja. Tapi tiba-tiba hawa dingin menerpa lehernya, bulu romanya serasa berdiri. 'apa ada hantu yang lewat?" Pikir Naruko.

Gadis itu menelengkan kepalanya yang tertunduk, dan jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari pada saat pertama kali masuk kedalam kelas ini.

Entah sejak kapan, suasana yang tadi riuh menjadi hening seperti ini. Jantung Naruko berdetak-detak, teman-teman sekelasnya menatap kearahnya. Kembali meneliti penampilannya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung sepatu Naruko.

Krieeet.

Suara kursi bergeser, Naruko mencoba untuk mengacuhkan. Matanya melirik kesana kemari, mengintip sedikit lewat poni panjangnya. Satu, dua, tiga dan—empat? Mereka mendekat, mengelilingi tempat duduk Naruko.

Deg, Deg, Deg.

Naruko semakin menundukkan kepala, menggenggam ujung rok sekolah di bawah mejanya. Tentu saja tak akan terlihat oleh empat teman yang berdiri tepat disekelilingnya.

Ia memejamkan matanya, dan bersiap mendapatkan hal yang buruk untuk anak baru di sekolah baru. Bullying! Mungkin saja.

Tapi, tepukan lembut di bahu Gadis itu merobohkan pikiran tentang pembullian. Karena mereka— hanya ingin tahu lebih dalam tentang teman baru mereka. Berkenalan, dan saling memperkenalkan diri.

Jabatan tangan, dan saling melempar senyum sedikit membuat debaran didada Naruko

menghilang.

Obrolan ringan, dan suara tawa renyah mengelilingi Naruko. Baiklah, Setidaknya mungkin masih ada yang bisa diajak berteman. Pikirnya.

Walaupun Naruko hanya akan menjawab bila ditanya, dan ikut tertawa kecil jika ada yang membuatnya ingin tertawa lalu kembali terdiam. Memilih menjadi yang mendengarkan, lalu diam kembali begitulah seterusnya. Menjaga image bagi anak baru adalah hal yang sedikit penting, membuat kesan manis dan ramah diawal dan mancoba mempertahankannya hingga lulus. Sepertinya tidak buruk untuk dicoba.

Mearasa sesi perkenalan sudah selesai, empat murid yang terdiri 2 siswa dan 2 siswi memiih pergi meninggalkan bangku Naruko.

Waa,waa,waa

Kelas sangat berisik, anak-anak di kelas kembali berlarian tanpa kendali. Tertawa terbahak-bahak di kelompok para siswa, dan kelompok siswi sedang sibuk membahas sebuah majalah. Fashion mungkin.

Naruko menyelipkan rambutnya dibelakang telinganya. Merogoh saku roknya dan mengeluarkan ponsel lebar tipis miliknya, dengan sekali geseran dari telunjuknya, dia mencari aplikasi game. Mungkin bermain-main sebentar dan menunggu bel bernunyi adalah ide yang cukup bagus.

"Astaga! Aku melihat anak kelas sebelah itu di ruang kesehatan.'

"Dia memang pantas mendapatkannya!"

"Benar! Aku bahkan bisa melihat lebam dimatanya,"

"Black Rose memang menakutkan."

"Ah, Tentu saja! Tapi...Ya tuhan! Aku berani bersumpah, semua bulu romaku berdiri. Ketika membicarakan mereka."

"Tapi... Pesona mereka juga aneh."

"Kau benar! Karismatik, keren dan seram dia waktu bersamaan."

Naruko menautkan alisnya, dan memringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

Black Rose, kata-kata itu menarik telinga Naruko. Mengabaikan game di posnselnya lalu meletakkannya di laci meja. Naruko penasaran, tapi mau bertanya pada siapa? Detak jantungnya masih meloncat-loncat dengan suasana baru di kelas. Terlalu malu, untuk bertanya pada teman-teman barunya.

Naruko memandang gadis berambut indigo panjang sebahu di samping bangkunya. Mengetuk bangkunya dan tersenyum sekilas pada si gadis berambut indigo.

Naruko menatap gadis itu dan menyeret kursinya mendekat ke arah bangku si gadis berambut indigo.

Gadis itu membalas senyuman Naruko, memiringkan badannya menghadap ke Naruko.

"Maaf mengganggumu, tapi bolehkah aku bertanya?" Gadis itu mengangguk cepat. Dan menunggu Naruko.

"Uhm... A, aku mendengar tentang sebuah nama—tentang Black Rose. Apa itu?" Tanya Naruko berbisik. Gadis itu menelengkan kepalanya, memutar kata di otaknya. Mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan apa itu atau siapa Black rose.

"Penguasa di Konoha Gakuen ini." Jelasnya kemudian, masih dengan nada berbisisk.

Naruko menautkan kedua alisnya. "Penguasa?" Ia memiringkan kepalanya, tanda Naruko tidak mengerti.

"Iya, penguasa~! Penguasa yang menguasai, mempunyai hak istimewa dan—seterusnya." Gadis itu benar-benar mengatakan apa yang terlintas pertama kali di kepalanya. Mengangkat bahunya, Gadis indigo itu terkikik lucu melihat Naruko makin memiringkan kepalanya tanda makin semakin tak mengerti. Dia memandang gadis itu, seolah berkata '**Tolong, Jelasakan maksud perkataanmu**'.

Naruko mencondongkan maju badannya dan berbisik. "Apa mereka itu— seperti geng hitam di sekolahan?" Menahan tawanya, gadis itu menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan.

Mendapat pertanyaan yang lebih mirip pernyataan itu, membuat gadis berambut indigo menepuk lembut bahu Naruko.

"Apa, mereka itu sekelompok anak-anak yang bermasalah di sekolah?" Cicit Naruko lagi.

Gadis berambut indigo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan seperti itu, mereka bukan anak-anak yang bermasalah. Bahkan sebagian...ah! bukan, bahkan semua murid di Konoha menganggap mereka adalah idol." Gadis itu menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya di depan Naruko. Menyangkal pikiran Naruko tentang Black Rose adalah anak-anak bermasalah.

"Tadi—bukannya kau bilang mereka itu penguasa? Anak-anak yang punya hak istimewa. Dan sekarang kau bilang mereka idol?" Naruko menggaru-garuk kepalanya. "Aku tidak mengerti," Ujar Naruko.

Menepuk dahinya, si gadis berambut indigo mengeluarkan ponselnya. Membuka soft-casenya dan mencari file gambar tentang Black Rose. Hingga bunyi 'pip' terdengar. Gadis itu masih tenggelam di ponselnya, membiarkan Naruko makin merengut bingung.

"Ah! Ketemu!" Pekik gadis itu, Naruko sedikit terlonjak kaget. Gadis itu menoleh sekilas dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya mengisyaratkan untuk mendekat.

Naruko mencondongkan badannya, gadis itu meletakkan ponsel lebarnya di meja. Kini tampaklah, bagaimana ada sebuah foto anak-anak bergerombol mengerubungi sesuatu. Ada penampakan menjulang diatara segerombolan yang mengelilingi mereka, Naruko mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Sebenarnya— gambar di ponsel si gadis indigo itu, terlalu BLUR. Naruko sampai harus memincingkan matanya, sampai perih rasanya. Disana yang terlihat hanya segerombolan murid yang mengerubungi sesuatu. Itu saja!

Tapi memang dari postur tubuhnya, euhm—yang sepertinya menjulang tinggi di atas rata-rata itu sedikit menarik perhatian Naruko. Terlihat keren.

Sepertinya untuk ungkapan IDOL, itu cocok juga.

Gadis berambut indigo itu menutup soft-case ponselnya dan kembali berceloteh tentang bagaimana kerennya dan mempesonanya para Black Rose itu. Lalu Naruko hanya ber'OH' ria saja sebagai tanggapannya.

Naruko kembali mendudukkan dirinya di kursi, bibirnya menampilkan senyuman tipis melihat begaiamana gadis di hadapannya ini bercerita seperti orang gila.

Tunggu!

4 siswa?

Kelompok?

Penguasa?

'Hey, bukankah hal seperti ini mirip dengan drama di Tv?' Pikir Naruko

Naruko menatap gadis berambut idndigo itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Euhm—bukankah hal-hal seperti itu hanya ada di drama tv?" Gumam Naruko.

"Drama—tv?" Naruko menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Iya, Drama tv," Naruko meletakkan dgunya di atas meja gadis berambut indigo itu.

"Kau tau kan, 4 siswa dengan nama flowernya? Penguasa sekolah, di takuti, Lalu punya hak istimewa, dan sejenisnya." Kini Naruko menopang dagu, dan menelengkan kepalanya. Gadis indigo itu, merengut dan menautkan alisnya. Mengetuk-ngetuk bawah dagunya dengan jari telunjukknya. Rasanya dia pernah dengar itu.

"Ah—Oh! Aku tahu drama itu." Masih menopang dagunya, Naruko mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengikuti anggukan irama dari gadis indigo di sampingnya.

"Tapi Naruko—" Jeda sebentar, Naruko memiringkan kepalanya dan masih menopang dagunya.

"— Sayangnya. Hal-hal yang kau maksud itu, memang terjadi di konoha ini. Sekolah kita." Naruko melototkan matanya, dan mengatupkan mulutnya tepat setelah gadis indigo itu menyelesaikan kaliamatnya.

Naruko menegakkan kembali duduknya, menempelkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Dan menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian.

**-o0o-**

5 menit yang lalu, bel tanda istirahat sudah berbunyi. Setelah mendengar bel berbunyi, semua murid berbondong-bondong keluar kelas menuju satu tempat. Yaitu kantin sekolahan, sama halnya dengan kelas 2-D, kelas Naruko. Semua teman sekelasnya tergesa-gesa berlari keluar kelas, mereka itu seperti tawanan yang di kurung lama dan setelah mendengar bel berbunyi sama halnya dengan seruan kebebasan.

Kelas menjadi agak sepi, sebagian teman sekelas Naruko sudah menuju kantin dan sebagian lagi—entahlah kemana mereka. Lalu yang memilih tinggal di kelas dapat dihitung dengan jari, mereka memilih menikmati bekalnya masing-masing. Naruko menelan ludahnya susah payah, mengingat tentang bekal perut Naruko bergejolak. Lapar!

Dari pada memikirkan tentang bekal, bukankah tadi Naruko berniat untuk berkeliling setelah bel istirahat terdengar. Lalu kenapa dia masih di dalam kelas?

Kreeeet!

Naruko memundurkan kursinya, dan beranjak dari sana. Niatnya untuk berkeliling menjelajah sekolah barunya sudah bulat, dengan langkah kecil dan pelan Naruko berjalan menuju pintu geser. Degupan jantung Naruko kembali terdengar, ketika kembali teman sekelas yang masih berda di dalam kelas memperhatikan tiap gerakannya.

Mencoba tenang, gadis itu mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan intimidasi sekali lagi dari teman sekelasnya yang masih tersisa di kelasnya.

Setelah berhasil keluar dari kelasnya, Naruko menyentuh dadanya mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

Naruko membuah napas berat, dan kembali berjalan melewati koridor dengan siswa dan siswi yang bertebaran di sana. Koridor sangat ramai, Naruko sampai menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik rambut dan poni yang jatuh menutupi mata. Tidak di kelas, tidak di koridor semuanya sama saja. Mereka memandangi Naruko dengan macam-macam ekspresi. Bisik-bisik tentang dirinya yang mirid baru, membuat Naruko kembali mendapatkan degupan gugup di dadanya. Memegang dadanya erat, Naruko mempercepat langkahnya. Tak mau melihat sekeliling, dan mendapat tatapan itu lagi. Intimidasi.

.

.

.

Kerena Naruko berjalan dengan menundukkan kepalanya, dia sampai tidak tau kemana kakinya mambawanya pergi.

Bingung, Naruko melihat sekelilingnya, sepi itulah kata yang ada di pikirannya sekarang.

Koridor ini lebih sepi dibandingkan koridor-koridor menuju kelasnya, pilar-pilar menjulang tinggi dan terdapat panel kaca yang besar sekali. Naruko, merogoh saku roknya. Mengeluarkan sebuah kertas tebal berwarna biru, 'Peta Sekolah' itu lah yang tertulis dia atas lembar kertas itu.

Membuka lembar kertas dan membacanya dengan teliti, jari telunjuk kecilnya menelusuri denah-denah gambar itu dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

Gadis itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dia bingung dengan penjelasan denah di kertas itu.

Tap Tap Tap!

"Maaf, sedang apa kau disini?" Sebuah panggilan dari arah atas tangga dekat dengan pilar-pilar besar membuyarkan kebingungan Naruko.

Seperti mendapat pencerahan, Naruko berlari kearah tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. Dan langsung menunjukkan lembar kertas peta sekolah padanya.

Seorang wanita dengan setelan dress pendek selutut ditambah sebuah blazer yang nampak berkelas menyapa mata Naruko. Wanita itu tersenyum sekilas, dan memperhatikan Naruko.

"Kau, murid baru?" Naruko mengangguk cepat.

"I, iya aku murid baru. Dan sepertinya aku—aku tersesat," Jawab Naruko malu-malu.

Wanita itu mengangguk mengerti, lalu dia menepuk bahu Naruko.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?" Tanya wanita itu lagi. Kemudian Naruko menunjukkan lembar kertas peta sekolah pada wanita itu, dengan jari telunjuknya yang kecil, ia meunjuk pada gambar denah tempat perpuatakaan.

"Kau mau ke perpustakaan?" Naruko mengangguk cepat.

"Tidak jauh dari sini, kau hanya tinggal melewati taman didepan sana dan belok ke kanan. Kau akan sampai." Setelah mengatakannya wanita tadi mengusap kepala Naruko. "Jangan sampai tersesat lagi. Bahaya kalau kau sampai ketempat yang salah." Naruko memiringkan kepalanya. Wanita itu hanya menertawakan ekspresi lucu Naruko, dan dengan gemas mencubit sebelah pipi gadis itu sebulum beranjak pergi.

Setelah ditinggal pergi, Naruko menuruni tangga dan masih mengusap-usap pipinya yang nyeri. Sepertinya merah.

"Apa maksudnya dengan bahaya?" Naruko menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, diamana wanita tadi menghilang tepat di belokan tangga. Naruko mengangkat bahunya, tak peduli. Kaki-kaki pendeknya berjalan dengan riang menyusuri lantai marmer, sesekali dia menengokkan kepalanya kesana kemari mengagumi desain dari bangunan ini. "Klasik," Cicit Naruko.

Langkah kaki kecilnya membawa melewati taman yang dihiasi pohon-pohon besar yang tertata rapi dan bunga berwarna-warni dengan rumput hijau di sepanjang mata. Banyak murid-murid yang sedang melakukan aktivitas ditaman itu, memang banyak terdapat bangku taman disana.

"Tamannya luas sekali! Kalau di sekolah yang dulu, ini sama saja dengan besar 2 lapangan sepak bola yang dijadikan satu." Guman Naruko.

Naruko melirikkan matanya kesana-kemari, gugup jika kembali dipandangi dengan intimidasi, dia berjalan cepat menjauhi taman yang sekarang benar-benar banyak murid disana-sini.

Langkah kaki Naruko akhirnya sampai pada akhir taman sekolah. Setelah melwati taman ini dia akan sampai di perpustakaan dan pada akhirnya bisa sedikit menyendiri disana.

Naruko melangkahkan kakinya, matanya menerawang kedepan. Wanita tadi bilang setelah melewati taman maka dia akan sampai di perpustaan tapi ini—

Disana berdirilah sebuah bangunan yang sedikit mirip dengan tempat terakhir Naruko tersesat tadi. Bergaya klasik itu kesan pertama setelah memasukinya, Naruko kira tempat ini sama dengan tempat dia tersesat tadi. Tapi ternyata berbeda, tempat ini lebih teduh dan sedikit nyaman dengan ada beberapa tanaman merambat di sekitarnya. Tunggu! Ada dua tangga disini, mana yang harus ku pilih? Kekanan? Atau kekiri?

"Wanita tadi bilang, harus kekiri atau kanan ya?" Naruko menelengkan kepalanya kesana kemari. Bingung kembali.

Naruko, merogoh kembali saku roknya. Mengambil dan membuka lembaran peta itu lagi, gambar denahnya benar. Mata Naruko berninar setelah itu, pikiran tentang tersesat sepertinya akan dia buang jauh-jauh.

"Akhirnya, belok kekanan dan sampai—"

Belum selesai Naruko bicara, sebuah teriakan menginterupsinya. Naruko yang memang sedari awal penasaran dengan siapa itu Black rose, langsung berlari keluar bangunan bergaya klasik itu.

"KYAAAAA~! BLACK ROSE!"

Semua siswi sudah membuat kerumunan di taman yang tadi sempat Naruko lewati.

Karena tinggi badan Naruko yang imut dan tak semampai, membuatnya harus melompat-lompat seperti katak hanya untuk bisa melihat siapa itu Black Rose. Namun—entah kenapa kerumunan siswa didepan Naruko tiba-tiba mundur, dan itu malah membuat Naruko terdesak kebelakang. Untung keseimbangannya kuat, hingga tak membuatnya jatuh terjerembab ke tanah. Bisa gawat kalau dia sampai jatuh dan terinjak-injak.

Setelah bersusah payah merangsek diantara kerumunan, Naruko akhirnya malah terdorong-dorong kedepan. Ajaib!

Dan sekarang gadis itu malah melototkan matanya, terdorong kedepan membuatnya akan bisa dengan jelas melihat bagaimana sosok Black Rose itu.

Semuanya berteriak-teriak menyebut nama Black Rose, membuat telinga Naruko berdengung-dengung aneh. Dia sampai harus mengerutkan bahunya, lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menempelkannya pada telinga.

Tap Tap Tap

'Belum muncul juga? Kalau tau begini, dari tadi sebaiknya aku pergi ke perpustakaan saja.' Pikir Naruko menyesal. Naruko mengusap wajahnya pelan, keringat meluncur bebas dari pelipisnya. Panas dari matahari juga panas dari berbagai tubuh di sekelilingnya, membuat dia kepanasan. Terhimpit.

Tap Tap Tap.

Naruko mengerucutkan bibirnya, dia benar-benar meyesali tindakannya yang langsung berlari ketika mendengar nama Black Rose. Sebenarnya dia tidak peduli Black Rose itu siapa dan apa, tapi kenapa pikiran dan kakinya tak mau bekerja sama. "Baka!" Umpatnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruko ingin membalikkan badannya untuk keluar dari kerumunan ini, tapi—teriakan kembali terdengar. Dan tubuh kecil Naruko terdesak kedepan lagi, lagi dan lagi.

"Kyaa! Black Rose!"

"KYAAAA!" Semakin keras saja berteriak, Tubuh kecil Naruko terhuyung-huyung mengikuti arus kerumunan.

"Aduh! Aduh! Seesak~" Rintih Naruko. Bukan hanya tubuhnya yang terhuyung-hyung kesana kemari, tapi juga kakinya juga jadi ikut terinjak-injak. Lalu peta yang sedari tadi dia pegang, sudah entah kemana.

Ditengah-tengah kerumunan, Naruko dapat melihat ada penanmpakan yang menyembul. Hanya terlihat rambutnya saja, Ah! Puncak kepalanya saja yang terlihat. Naruko kembali harus melompat-lompat, demi bisa melihat. Namun lagi-lagi karena tingginya dan kerumunan didepannya yang lebih tinggi dari tubuh Naruko membuatnya sulit melihat. Dengan dorongan-dorongan dari belakang, Naruko meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya. Dan, Tada! Kini dia benar-benar sudah ada di depan.

"Kyaaa! Black Rose!" Naruko memandang siswi di sebelahnya dengan pandangan aneh. 'apa tenggorokkannya tidak sakit?' Naruko menelan ludahnya, dan mengusap-usap lehernya.

"Kyaaa! Black Rose kami MENGAGUMI kalian!" Naruko memandang ngeri pada gadis di seberang kanannya.

"Ya, ampun. Iya kalau mereka menanggapimu, kalau tidak? Kau akan berakhir sia-sia." Cibir Naruko pelan. Pelan hingga tidak akan ada yang bisa mendengarnya.

Terlihat, terlihat! Batin Naruto.

Naruko masih saja terdorong-dorong kedepan, kini terlihat 2 dari 4 anggota Black Rose. Naruko memandang kagum, dengan tinggi badan seperti itu mereka benar-benar bisa jadi idol. Entah angin dari mana, ketika 2 dari anggota Black Rose lewat sebuah angin berhembus menerpa wajah Naruko. Rambutnya yang terurai panjang sepinggangl terbang tertiup angin, begitu juga poninya. Naruko berusaha menyelamatkan poninya yang tertiup angin dengan menempelkan tangannya di kening. Naruko menunduk dan menyisir lembut rambutnya yang sepertinya berantakan, kini entah dari mana hawa sejuk menerpa wajahnya. Hawa ini, begitu membuai Naruko hingga membuatnya menutup mata. Tak menghiraukan teriakan-teriak fans dari Black Rose, yang kini ingin dia rasakan adalah hawa sejuk.

Dan ketika matanya terbuka, mata Naruko membelalak lebar.

Disana sisa dari 2 anggota Black Rose tengah berjalan angkuh, mengabaikan teriakan-teriakan para sisiwi.

Satu diantara mereka menempelkan headphone besar berwarna putih, kontras sekali dengan warna rambutnya yang merah. Dan anggota Black Rose yang mendapatkan teriak paling kencang, hanya menampakkan wajah dinginnya dan jangan lupa gaya berjalan angkuhnya. Dia memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana seragam kotak-kotak merah marun, dengan pandangan tajam lurus kedepan. Angkuh sekali.

Naruko masih membelalakkan matanya lebar, tangannya memegang dadanya yang terus saja berdegup kencang. Dan tangan satunya lagi, memegang sebuah kalung di lehernya. Hingga tanpa sadar sebuah cairan bening meluncur bebas dari kedua mata kecilnya.

"Te—teme?"

**TBC**

Bukannya update Sun Flower, malah bikin FF baru...hehehe

Maaf, maaf tapi janji deh bakal update Sun Flower-nya... Semoga FF yang ini bisa diterima para reader, dan juga mohon bantunnya jika ada kesalahan di penulisan... ^^

Dan Riview juga adalah yang paling penting bagi author dan juga kelanjutan dari fanfic geje ini (Bad Romance)...

* * *

_Yang tidak punya akun dan ingin riview-nya dibalas, bisa kok mention author di twitter. *lihat di profil*_

_Atau kalau pengen tanya-tanya tentang update, dan protes masalah FF juga boleh. _

_Very welcome-lah pokoknya._

_Apapun itu asalkan buat reader. ^^_

_sekian dan terima kasih~_

Salam Author **Balack Rose's**... #lambai-lambai


	2. Chapter 2: Flashback Your Story

**BAD ROMANCE / BLACK ROSE!**

**SASUfemNARU**

**By**: **Balack Rose's**

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Cast** : SasuFemNaru, SasuSaku, Dll

**Warning(s) :** **Typo** Dimana-mana dan banyak, **EYD** berantakan masih Harus banyak belajar. Author baru. Judul nggak nyambung.

Mohon bantuannya **^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 02**

**Flashback / Your Story **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Te—teme?" Naruko menggigit bawah bibirnya. Mengusap cairan bening yang sudah membasahi kedua pipinya menggunakan punggung tangannya. 'Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa ada Teme disini?' Pikir Naruko.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang, membuat napas Naruko seperti tercekik. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup cepat. Tidak! Jangan sekarang. Asma? Bukan!

"Kyaaa! Black Rose!"

"Kyaaa! Lihat kemari!" Semuanya tetap berteriak histeris. Naruko sampai harus memejamkan matanya. Membuat pilihan untuk dirinya sendiri, memastikan dia adalah Teme-nya atau bukan.

Masih dengan memegang dadanya, Naruko maju perlahan.

Satu langkah.

Dua langkah.

Tiga langkah—dan...

"Kyaaa! Black rose!" Semua kerumunan merangsek maju, Naruko yang memang memiliki tubuh mungil akhirnya terdorong ke kanan, ke kiri, maju dan mundur. Terhimpit ditengah, Lagi.

Naruko memutuskan, membuka suaranya.

"Teme! Teme!" Berteriak di tengah kerumunan. Suaranya seperti tenggelam di tengah teriakan 'Kagum' para fans Black rose.

Terdorong begitu saja oleh fans Black rose, Naruko terhuyung-huyung yang semula persis di depan sekarang malah terhimpit di tengah-tengah.

"Teme! Teme!" Masih berusaha memanggil, walaupun harus kembali meloncat seperti katak. Walaupun berteriak seperti itu, anggota Black Rose yang di maksud Naruko tak mendengar sama sekali. Dia, tetap saja berjalan dengan angkuhnya mengabaikan semua teriakan, panggilan fans terhadap Black rose.

Dengan suara yang mulai serak dan sakit, Naruko tetap memanggil si Teme-nya. Tak lupa dengan lambaian tangannya, dan lagi-lagi suaranya teredam oleh fans.

"Teme," panggilan Naruko dengan suara parau. Meremas seragam sekolah tepat di bagian dadanya, Naruko meyeka keringat di pelipisnya. Lelah.

"Apa benar itu kau? Teme?" Gumamnya. Kini para kerumunan itu, bergerak menjauh mengikuti kemana arah para Black rose berkumpul. Menyisahkan Naruko yang tertinggal di belakang.

**-o0o-**

Semula niat Naruko ingin menyendiri di perpustakaan sekolah, Namun gara-gara rasa penasarannya dengan Black rose membawanya pada sosok yang sangat mirip seseorang. Teme, sahabat pertama Naruko sewaktu masih tinggal di Hokaido. Sekaligus cinta pertamanya.

15 tahun yang lalu, ketika untuk pertama kalinya sebuah keluarga kecil menginjakkan kaki di sebuah desa kecil di pinggiran kota Hokaido. Sang ayah membawa turun koper besar dari mobil keluarga, sedangkan sang ibu sedang menggendong seorang bayi mungil. Sang ayah di bantu oleh dua anaknya yang lain menurunkan tas juga beberapa kotak kardus dari dalam bagasi.

Kaluarga kecil itu memiliki 3 anak, anak pertama berjenis kelamin perempuan bernama Namikaze Nana umur 13 tahun. Lalu anak kedua berjenis kelamin laki-laki bernama Namikaze Hibiki umur 11 tahun dan yang terakhir berjenis kelamin perempuan, dia bernama Namikaze Naruko yang masih berumur 6 bulan.

Keluarga kecil ini baru saja pindah dari Tokyo, beralasan ingin membangun keluarga mandiri. Akhirnya malah membawa mereka ke sebuah desa kecil di kawasan Hokaido. Pada awalnya semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja, seharusnya memang seperti itu.

Hingga pada suatu hari, untuk pertama kalinya si anak bungsu masuk ke sekolah, lalu untuk pertama kalinya juga Naruko memiliki temannya , si teman selalu membuatnya menangis.

Dan semuanya berjalan cepat, hingga Naruko memasuki bangku sekolah dasar. Si teman, masih saja selalu menjahili dan usil kepadanya. Dari menempelkan permen karet di rambut dan rok seragam Naruko, sampai mematahkan mainan boneka miliknya.

Tapi terkadang juga si teman selalu membelanya, saat ada teman satu sekolah mereka yang mengejek dan megolok-ngolok Naruko.

'Dasar pendek!'

'Naruko Jelek! Pendek!'

'Gadis pendek!'

'Gadis Hitam!'

Dan saat itu si teman akan selalu menenangkan Naruko dengan memberikan bunga matahari. Naruko selalu tak mengerti kenapa bunga matahari? Tapi kenapa juga, hal itu selalu bisa membuatnya berhenti menangis.

"Naru jangan menangis lagi, kalau mereka mengejekmu lagi bilang saja kepadaku!" Si teman membusungkan dan menepuk dadanya. Seolah menepatkan dirinya adalah penyelamat Naruko yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ta, tapi teme juga suka Jahat! Teme suka menculi pensil dan penghapus, Nalu! Teme juga suka seenaknya mengambil pita Nalu! Jepit lambut Nalu juga selalu teme ambil! Manggaknnya, anak-anak itu selalu bilang Nalu jelek! Teme tahu kenapa?! Kalena lambut Nalu jadi belantakan sepelti lambut olang gila!" Narulo kecil berucap kesal dan ketus sambil menunjuk-nunjuk si teman yang di panggil teme dengan ibu jari kecilnya.

"Padahal ibu Nalu sudah susah-susah melapikan dan mengikatnya lapi!" Tambah Naru kecil. Sukses membuat si teman mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lalu Naruko sendiri memalingkan wajahnya dari sang teman.

"Aku, tidak mencurinya Dobe!... Baiklah, aku janji, nanti akan kembalikan deh!" Si teman berucap sambil tersenyum dengan memegang lengan kecil Naruko agar mau melihatnya dan tak lagi memalingkan wajahnya. Karena si teman tak menyukainya.

"Jangan panggil aku DOBE!"

"Kau, juga suka memanggilku Teme. Jadi kenapa aku tidak boleh memanggilmu dobe, eoh?"

"Kelena Nalu bukan Dobe! TEME!"

"Kalau begitu, aku juga bukan teme,"

"TEME!"

"DOBE!"

"TEME!"  
"DOBE!"

"TEME! TEME! TEME! Weekz!"

"Hey! DOBE jangan lari kau!"

Begitulah jika mereka bertemu, pasti akan berakhir dengan pertengkaran khas anak kecil. Berlarian saling mengejar satu sama lain, melempar kata-kata ejekan setiap hari menjadi awal hari mereka.

Pertemanan mereka akhirnya juga merambat ke dalam keluarga masing-masing. Awalnya hanya tetangga, dan berakhir menjadi pertemanan yang akrab bak sebuah keluarga. 2 keluarga ini beralasan sama, mereka ingin membangun keluarga yang mandiri. Dengan alasan sama ini, membuat mereka mudah akrab.

Menjadikan Naruko seringkali di titipkan ke keluarga si teme, dan juga sebaliknya.

Klak!

"EEEEH! Teme! Kenapa kau patahkan!"

"A, apa? Aku tidak mematahkannya. (melemparkan boneka ke arah Naruko) Boneka mu saja yang sudah rapuh!" Seperti biasa jika keluarga Namikaze sedang ada urusan keluar kota maka Naruko akan dititipkan bersama keluarga si Teme.

"Tapi, tapi! Itu mainan masih baru, teme. Ayah membelikannya untukku dari tokyo minggu lalu!"

"Baru apanya? Baru di pegang saja sudah patah! Ayahmu bohong!"

"..." Naruko mengigit bibir bawahnya, dan cairan bening menggenang di bawah matanya. wajah Naruko memerah, antara menahan marah dan tangisan. Melihat itu, sang teman menjadi panik dan berniat menenangkan Naruko. Tapi—

"Hweeeee!" Tangis Naruko pecah, dia menengis sambil berteriak, kemudian melemparkan mainan di depannya ke sembarang arah. Niatnya ingin melempar Temenya.

"Su, sudah Naru jangan menangis!" Si teman panik, dan merangkak mendekati Naruko yang masih melempar-lemparkan mainan di depannya.

Pluk!

"Aduh, Naru hentikan!" Sebagian mainan mengenai si teman. Dia menyilangkan tangannya di depan wajah, agar mainan korban lemparan Naru tak mengenai wajahnya.

"Hwuaaaaa!" Naruko semakin kencang mengangis. Dan si teman yang akhirnya bisa merangkak mendekat menyentuhkan tangannya ke pundak Naruko.

"Sudah, sudah dobe jangan mengangis! Aku minta maaf!" Mengusapkan telapak tangannya di pundak Naru, berharap tangisan gadis kecil itu bisa sedikit mereda.

Tapi usaha si teman gagal, dengan sekali sentak tangan mungil si teman jatuh begitu saja di samping tubuh Naruko. Melihat itu si teman mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Aduh, aduh Naru kenapa menangis, sayang?" Tegur seorang wanita yang seumuran dengan ibu Naruko.

Naruko merangkak dan berlari kearah wanita itu, memeluk sebelah kakinya karena tubuh Naruko yang kecil.

"Bibi! Teme! Teme merusak mainan Nalu~" Rengek Naru mengadukan perbuatan si teman.

"Lagi? Suke? Kenapa kau suka sekali merusak mainan Naru. Eoh?"

"Ibu~ aku tidak merusaknya! Itu patah begitu saja,"

"Bohong! Teme memang jahat! Bibi teme jahat!" Masih dengan menangis, Naruko menempel pada kaki wanita itu yang ternyata ibu si teman.

Dan malam itu berakhir dengan Naruko yang mendiamkan si teman.

-o0o-

Naruko memejamkan matanya, ingatan seperti itu selalu saja membuatnya merindukan masa-masa kecilnya bersama si teman yang dia selalu ia panggil Teme. Melupakan nama asli si teman.

Hingga sebuah alasan tentang membuka cabang di luar negeri membuat dua sahabat ini— Terpisah.

Membuat janji dengan saling mengirim surat hingga saling bertukar e-mail, menjadikan dua sahabat ini masih sering berkomunikasi. Tapi— sejak seminggu yang lalu, tak ada kabar sama sekali tentang sahabat teme-nya ini. Sampai membuat Naruko, menjadi sedih.

Berpikir hal-hal yang kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi, dari mulai si teman sakit hingga berpikir yang tak rasional. Mendapatkan penyakit yang mematikan, hingga berpikir tentang kematian.

Memikirkan kemungkinan yang terkhir saja, membuat bulu kuduk Naruko berdiri, dan dadanya menjadi sesak.

Berfikir tentang bertanya saat itu pada ayahnya, membuatnya sia-sia. Karena di hari di mana surat terakhir dan e-mail terakhir sahabatnya berhenti datang, sebuah tragedi terjadi.

Kedua kakaknya, mendapatkan sebuah kecelakaan. Pesawat yang mereka tumpangi—Hilang!

Di umur yang ke sembilan, Naruko tak mengerti kenapa ibunya meraung-raung memanggil nama ke dua kakaknya. Semua orang di bandara juga saling berpelukan menumpahkan air matanya, Naruko memandang ayahnya. Pria itu juga berlutut memandang kosong kedepan dengan air mata yang jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya. Ia menangis dalam diam.

"Ayah..." Panggil lirih Naruko. Melangkah mendekat, ia mengulurkan tangannya mencoba menyentuh bahu ayahnya yang bergetar.

"Nana! Hibiki!" Naruko kecil menghentikan langkahnya, menolehkan kepalanya menatap ibunya yang masih meraung-raung masih memanggil nama kedua anaknya. Dengan di pegangi oleh dua orang petugas bendara, ibunya ingin merangsek masuk mencoba mencari kepastian tentang kedua anaknya.

"Nyonya! Nyonya tenangnglah!" Naruko, gadis kecil itu, memandang ayah dan ibunya bergantian. Ekspresi bingung terpatri di wajah manisnya.

.

.

.

Sampai keesokan harinya, dengan memakai baju hitam-hitam Naruko di tuntun ke sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan orang.

Tangan mungil Naruko di gandeng oleh kerabat ibunya, menuntun gadis sembilan tahun itu ke depan sebuah altar dengan foto kedua kakaknya yang di letakkan berdampingan dengan bunga mawar putih di sekelilingnya.

Semua orang memberi penghormatan terakhir pada kedua kakak Naruko, nyonya Namikaze duduk dengan pandangan kosong dan di tangannya memegang topi juga boneka beruang milik mendiang anaknya. Sedangkan tuan Namikaze, sedang menerima pelayat yang datang bergiliran kerumah.

Naruko dengan langkah kecilnya menghapiri sang ibu, mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di samping ibunya.

"Ibu?" Tak ada respon, dari si ibu. Hingga Naruko meletakkan keplanya di atas pangkuan si ibu.

Kushina nama si ibu, mesih tak merespon. Terkhir kali Naruko melakukan hal yang seperti ini, akan berakhir dengan usapan lembut dari tangan hangat Kushina.

Tapi sekarang? Usapan bahkan tatapan hangat Kushina tak terlihat di wajahnya. Naruko mendongak ke atas, memandang wajah ibunya. Tatapan mata yang kosong dan— air mata.

"Naruko..." Usapan lembut di bahu Naruko, menyadarkannya dari pikiran khawatir terhadap ibunya. Mata Naruko melebar, kini di hadapannya ibu dari si teman yang sejak satu minggu belakangan ini pindah ke luar negri berdiri tepat di hadannya.

Mata Naruko berbinar, dan ia langsung menghambur ke pelukan orang kedua yang sangat di sayanginya setelah ibunya sendiri tentunya.

"Bibi! Aku merindukanmu," Mengusap puncak kepala Naruko, dan membawa Naruko berdiri menjauh dari Kushina.

Naruko menelengkan kepalanya, memandang Kushina yang masih menatap kosong dan menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Suke, ajak Naruko main ya." Wanita ibu dari si Teme-nya Naruko, mendorong gadis 9 tahun itu mendekat padanya.

"Te, Teme?" Naruko tergagap, memandang dengan mata berbinar senang. Kini di hadapannya, Teme-nya ada di sini.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Naruko langsung saja menghambur kepelukan Teme-nya. Mendapat serangan pelukan tiba-tiba membuat si Teman terperanjat ke belakang.

Tangannya melayang di samping tubuh Naruko, dan sebuah getaran di bahu Naruko membuat si teman ingin mengintip ke wajah Naruko yang sekarang berada tepat di leher si teman.

"Teme! Kenapa semua orang berlutut di depan foto kakak?" Isakan halus terdengar disela-sela ucapannya.

Si teman yang memang sudah tahu tentang keadaan keluarga Naruko, akhirnya hanya bisa membalas pelukan gadis kecil itu. Ibunya bilang, jangan sampai Naruko tahu tentang kedua kakaknya yang sudah meninggal.

Si teman tak menjawab, dia hanya diam membuat Naruko melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang teme-nya.

"Teme—" Belum selesai Naruko berbicara, namun sudah di potong oleh si Teman.

"Naru, Kita main yuk!" Ajaknya.

"Ha?" Naruko mengedipkan bola matanya lucu. Membuat gemas si teman. Dan mencubit gemas kedua pipi Naruko, lalu berlari.

"Teme! Awas kau!" Teriaknya dengan masih mengusap kedua pipi, Naruko berlari mengejar teme-nya.

Mereka berkejaran, melempar tawa dan ejekan seperti biasa. Melupakan fakta bahwa, kini Naruko menjadi anak tunggal di keluarganya. Dan melupakan bahwa ini adalah kujungan terakhir si teman. Teme-nya Naruko.

.

.

.

.

Bukan hanya itu saja, Naruko menjadi yang paling disalahkan oleh ayahnya atas kematian kedua kakaknya. Bagaimana bisa? Naruko baru berusia 9 tahun.

"Kau, anak SIALAN! Seharusnya yang MATI ITU KAU!" Minato dengan air muka yang memerah marah, menunjuk-nunjuk tepat ke arah wajah Naruko. Mengatakan umpatan kasarnya, Naruko yang melihat itu menjadi takut. Dengan memeluk pinggang ibunya dan bersembunyi di balaik punggungya, Naruko menahan tangisannya. Dimana? Dimana, ayahnya yang dulu selalu memanjakannya, dimana ayahnya yang dulu selalu memanggil dengan kata sayang kepadanya?

Dimana?

"Minato Hentikan! Ini sama sekali bukan salah Naru!" Kushina menjerit membela Naruko, tangan hangatnya memegang lengan Naruko yang sedang memeluk pinggangnya di belakang.

"Kalau saja, Kalau saja anak ini tak merengek dan membiarkan Nana juga Hibiki pergi. Pasti! PASTI MEREKA MASIH HIDUP!" Minato mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Dan saat itu, Naruko sadar sesuatu. Kedua kakaknya telah pergi, pergi untuk selamanya.

Sebelumnya, Naruko hanya tahu kedua kakaknya hanya sedang pergi. Seperti terakhir kali mereka berpamitan pada Naruko.

'Naruko! Kami akan pergi untuk bertamasya! Jangan bilang-bilang pada ayah dan ibu, ya.' –Nana.

'Jika ayah dan ibu sampai tahu, rencana kakak akan berantakan!' –Hibiki.

'Kemana? Kenapa Naru tidak di ajak?' –Naruko.

'Kakak, akan pergi menyusul teman-teman sekelas kakak yang sedang ada di Tokyo,' –Hibiki.

'Janji ya? Jangan beritahu ayah dan ibu!' –Nana

'Setelah sampai di Tokyo, kami akan menelpon rumah. Jadi sampai saat itu, kau hanya perlu merahasiakan kepergian kami' –Nana.

'Iya, rahasiakan! Ssstt!' –Hibiki.

'Sssstt!' –Naruko.

Percakapan terakhir dengan kedua kakaknya terus berputar-putar di kepalanya. Genggaman di baju Kushina menegang, Naruko menangis. Benar ini adalah kesalahannya, seharusnya Naruko melarang kedua kakaknya pergi.

Pegangan di pinggang Kushina merenggang, tangan Naruko melayang di samping tubuhnya. Dengan langkah kecilnya, Naruko mundur dengan perlahan.

Satu langkah.

Dua langkah.

Tiga langkah, dan—

Naruko berlari keluar, menutup pintunya dengan keras.

"Lihat! Lihat anak SIALAN itu!" Minato memandang nyalang pada pintu yang baru saja di tutup kasar oleh anak termudanya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menyebut Naruko dengan kata 'SIALAN' mu itu! Minato!" Kushina terengah-engah, tidak terima anak yang dia lahirkan dia panggil 'SIALAN' oleh ayahnya sendiri.

Naruko berlari, dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya dia terus berlari melewati beberapa blok rumah. Ia berlari sangat kencang sampai-sampai yang ia lihat disekelilingnya hanya menjadi warna-warna. Dan dengan detak jantungnya yang memacu cepat dia berlari menyebrangi jalan, tepat disaat kendaraan mulai melaju dari arah lain. Hingga tanpa sadar sebuah mobil tepat mengarah di depannya.

TiiiiiiiiN!

Sebuah sedan putih berhenti mendadak hingga menimbulkan bunyi decitan di bannya. Disaat bersamaan Naruko jatuh tertelungkup tepat di depan mobil.

"Hei! Anak Kecil, KAU MAU MATI YA!"

"Enggg~" Naruko mengerang, merasakan perih di kedua lutut kakinya. 'Sakit!' Desisnya.

Dengan menggunakan kedua siku dan telapak tangannya, Naruko mencoba berdiri. Lalu melanjutkan larinya, dengan mengabaikan tatapan iba dari orang-orang yang mulai mengerubutinya.

Terus berlari dan lari tidak sekalipun Naruko berhenti. Mengabaikan dan melewati begitu saja tempat-tempat yang ia kenal. Supermarket, toko bunga, sekolah Tk-nya dulu dan taman yang sering ia dan kedua kakak kunjungi, juga tempat bermain bersama teme-nya. Hingga pada akhirnya langkah kecil Naruko membawanya berhenti tepat di sebuah pekarangan Rumah bergaya minimalis. Ini, rumah Teme-nya.

Naruko dapat melihat pintu pagar terbuka lebar, dengan sebuah mobil sedan putih terparkir di depannya.

Naruko memegang kedua lututnya, gadis itu lelah berlari dan mulutnya terbuka terengah-engah dengan keringat berlomba meluncur di pelipisnya.

Naruko memandang Ibu teme-nya memeluk seorang wanita paruh baya yang ia tahu sebagai Nenek teme-nya. Lalu ayah Teme-nya masuk kedalam mobil bersama anak tertua. Ibu dari teme-nya melambaikan tangan pada wanita paruh baya itu.

Hingga tepat setelah Ibu dari Teme-nya keluar dari pagar rumah minimalis itu, Naruko melangkahkan kaki kecilnya kedepan dengan tertatih-tatih menahan perih di lututnya. Baju terusan kuning selutut tampak kotor kecoklatan akibat jatuh tadi.

"Teme~" Panggil Naruko lirih.

"Naruko? Se,sedang apa kau di situ?" Teme-nya Naruko terperanjat, melihat kini berdiri Naruko dengan penampilan yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Ibu dari Teme-nya Naruko menepuk pundak anaknya, dan berbisik sebentar sebelum melemparkan senyum. Teme-nya Naruko mengangguk, dan menghampiri Naruko.

"Teme~" Naruko terengah berjalan mendekat Teme-nya dengan kaki yang pincang, lalu memeluk teme-nya dengan erat. Di tumpahkan tangisannya di leher Teme-nya, dan mencengkram belakang kaos hitam Teme-nya.

"Teme apa kau akan pergi lagi?" Tanya Naruko yang masih meneggelamkan wajahnya di leher Teme-nya. Naruko merengek, setelah dengan anggukan Teme-nya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Jangan pergi teme. Kumohon jangan pergi," Tangis Naruko.

Teme-nya melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Naruko tanpa kata, lalu meletakkan pipinya di sisi kepala Naruko. Di peluknya gadis kecil itu lama sekali tanpa ada suara dan kata apa pun dari Teme-nya.

"Maaf, Naru— Maaf aku tidak bisa mengajakmu bermain lagi,"

Naruko merasakan Teme-nya mengeratkan pelukannya dan bahunya sedikit bergetar. Menangis?

"Tidak," Ucap Naruko di tengah isakannya. "Tidak apa-apa, kalau Teme tidak bisa main dengan Naru. Tapi ingatkah, teme pernah berjanji akan melindungi Naru? Apa teme capek, gara-gara Naru terus-terusan ngerepotin Teme?" Teme-nya Naruko menggeleng.

"Kalau teme capek, Naru janji nggak akan ngerepotin Teme, lagi! Jadi teme jangan pergi, ya~" Rengeknya lagi.

"Tidak, Naru! Kenapa kau ini dobe sekali, eoh? Memangnya sejak kapan akau bilang capek hanya karena ingin melindungimu? Jadi jangan berpikir seperti itu," Teme-nya Naruko mengusap lembut punggung gadis itu.

Teme-nya tersenyum, raut wajahnya tenang meskipun air mata membasahi pipinya.

"Dobe, Terima kasih sudah menjadi temanku selama ini." Menempelkan kening mereka, dan bersentuhan dengan lembut. Naruko berbagi waktu yang terasa seperti selamanya itu dengan Teme-nya saat keduanya saling menatap. Momen itu adalah momen dimana momen yang sangat menyesakkan bagi Naruko, dadanya berdegup kencang, dan membuat isakan tangisnya semakin menjadi.

"Jangan pergi..." Bisik Naruko di tengah isakan dengan suara yang mulai serak.

Teme-nya menyentuhkan tangannya di kedua pipi Naruko, dan mengusap air matanya dengan jempol.

"Teme, aku janji tidak akan lagi merepotkanmu. Dan aku akan belajar menjaga diriku sendiri mulai besok. Jadi teme... jangan pergi." Teme-nya tersenyum mendengarnya. Kemudian tangan kirinya merogoh saku celananya. Menyodorkan sebuah kotak persegi berwarna biru seperti warna mata gadis kecil itu.

"Jika, kau merindukanku maka ingat ini. Jika ada yang mencoba mengejek atau mengganggmu ingatlah ini, karena ini adalah aku. Teme-mu!" Kata Teme-nya Naruko. "Mulai sekarang, jadilah Naruko yang lebih kuat. Jangan pertahankan ke-Dobeanmu itu, karena mulai sekarang aku tidak bisa lagi menjagamu seperti dulu, tidak bisa selalu bersamamu seperti dulu." Naruko menangis mendengar ucapan Teme-nya. 'Tidak bisa seperti dulu' menjadi terngiang-ngiang. Teme-nya menjauhkan keningnya dari Naruko, kembali mengusap air mata Naruko dengan punggung lengan bajunya sendiri.

Naruko membuka kotak persegi di tangannya, dengan sesenggukan dia mengambil benda di dalam kotak itu. Sebuah kalung dengan liontin benbentuk matahari, cantik sekali.

Naruko merasakan ciuman hangat di keningnya, dan saat itulah Naruko kembali memndang wajah si teman Teme-nya. Air mata kembali meluncur di pipi yang memerah.

Suara pintu mobil yang terbuka, dan keluarlah anak laki-laki yang lebih tua dari Teme-nya berucap tentang 'Sudah waktunya'. Dan orang yang lebih tua, ayah dari Teme-nya memegang lengan anaknya dan menuntunnya perlahan menuju mobil. Naruko menggeleng dan menarik kembali Teme-nya, terisak, Naruko bergumam tak jelas. Sampai sebuah tengan lain menahan Naruko. Memberontak.

Dan sementara Naruko memberontak dalam cengkraman wanita tua yang ternyata Nenek Teme-nya, Naruko berteriak pada ayah dan ibu Teme-nya untuk jangan membawanya pergi selagi mereka membawa Teme-nya masuk ke dalam mobil. Teme-nya hanya dengan pasrah mengikuti ayah dan ibunya menuju mobil sambil menoleh kebelakang kearah Naruko sementara tubuhnya dituntun untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

Mesin mobil mengeram di tengah larutnya malam, Naruko berteriak pada Teme-nya dengan usaha yang sia-sia untuk menghentikan mobil itu supaya tidak pergi. Naruko melihat Teme-nya yang menatapnya lewat kaca belakang mobil, namun wajah Teme-nya semakin menjauh saat mobil mulai melaju dan berbelok menghilang dari jalan.

"Tidak Teme! Teme!" Dengan masih dalam cengkraman Nenek Teme-nya, Naruko meronta dan meneriakkan nama Teme-nya yang berakhir dengan sia-sia. Naruko menjerit ditengah isakannya, nenek dari Teme-nya mencoba menenangkan Naruko. Wanita paruh baya itu, sudah tak bisa lagi menahan cengkramannya pada masing-masing lengan Naruko. Dan akhirnya Naruko lepas dari cengkraman nenek Teme-nya, lalu berlari mengejar mobil itu. "TEME!" Teriak Naruko. Terkejar, dengan berlari melewati belakang taman, Naruko dapat melihat mobil Teme-nya di bawah sana. Dia berlari dan terus berlari, melupakan suara awan yang bergemuruh seperti menjawab panggilan putus asa Naruko. Naruko menuruni tangga yang langsung menuju jalan beraspal, tepat ketika mobil Teme-nya lewat. Naruko tetap berteriak dan berlari mengejar mobil itu. Ia tersandung dan jatuh terpeleset di jalanan beraspal dengan keras sekali, lututnya yang memang sudah lecet kini langsung berdarang ditambah dengan kedua sikunya juga, lalu dagu yang beradu dengan aspal.

Teme-nya Naruko menyembulkan kepalanya dari jendela dan meneriaki nama Naruko, mendengar itu Naruko berusaha untuk bangun dan berlari kembali setelahnya. Berlari dan berlari seperti tidak ada hari esok, tapi sekuat apapun Naruko berlari tetap saja tak bisa melampaui mobil Teme-nya. Mobil Teme-nya terlalu kencang, semakin cepat Naruko berlari semakin jauh mobil Teme-nya melaju hingga tidak lagi tampak apapun selain kegelapan di malam hari.

Mobil Teme-nya sudah tak terlihat, kecepan lari Naruko juga semakin melemah hingga dia jatuh terduduk. Naruko menangis, mencengkram dadanya. Naruko menangis di tengah jalan beraspal yang sepi, dengan ditemani langit yang sedang bergemuruh. Dadanya seperti terhimpit sesuatu, rasanya sakit sekali.

"Teme~" Ratap Naruko. Ia menekuk lututnya dan memeluknya, mengabaikan rasa perih di sana. Mendekap kalung pemberian Teme-nya, Naruko menangis sampai ingusnya keluar mengalir begitu saja. Naruko terisak sampai membuat kepalanya berputar-putar dan dadanya sakit lagi seperti terhimpit sesuatu. Hingga Naruko tak sadarkan diri, pingsan tepat di tengah jalan beraspal yang sepi. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, titik-titik hujan membasahi jalanan beraspal. Membasahi Naruko, yang tergeletak tak berdaya dengan tangan yang mendekap kalung 'Matahari' pemberian Teme-nya.

'**Hey, Dobe! Kalau ada yang mengganggumu katakan saja padaku!'**

'**Dobe, aku berjanji akan melindungimu. Selamanya!'**

'**Mulai sekarang, jadilah Naruko yang lebih kuat. Jangan pertahankan ke-Dobeanmu itu, karena mulai sekarang aku tidak bisa lagi menjagamu seperti dulu, tidak bisa selalu bersamamu seperti dulu.'**

Kesadaran kembali menemukan Naruko kembali dirumah, Dimana kamar bernuansa orange dan kuning menjadi dominan disana. Embun sisa hujan kemarin malam masih bisa di lihat dari jendela kamar Naruko. Mencoba untuk bangun, tapi ketika menggerakkan badannya hanya menemukan sebuah handuk kecil tertempel di keningnya. Pusing itulah yang pertama kali Naruko rasakan, sepertinya dia terkena demam.

Naruko membaringkan tubuhnya lagi, dengan meletakkan lengannya menutupi matanya. Ingatan tentang bagaimana Teme-nya pergi, membuat matanya kembali panas.

Cahaya dari matahari yang telah terbit menembus jedela kamar, menurunkan lengennya dan memandang sisa tetes-tetes hujan yang jatuh dari genteng jendela. Memandang jendela dan mengedarkan pandangannya menuju penjuru kamarnya sendiri, hingga sebuah kotak persegi menjadi titik penting di mata Naruko.

Mengabaikan rasa sakit di kepalanya, Naruko memaksa bangun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan mendekati meja belajarnya. Kelopak mata Naruko basah, memandang kotak persegi berwarna biru itu hanya mengingatkan pada Teme-nya. Marah, Naruko marah pada Teme-nya, disaat dia membutuhkannya kenapa dengan seenaknya dia pergi.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Naruko mengambil kotak itu dan akan bersiap melemparkannya. Tapi—

Ia teringat perkataan Teme-nya. '**Jika, kau merindukanku maka ingat ini. Jika ada yang mencoba mengejek atau mengganggmu ingatlah ini, karena ini adalah aku. Teme-mu**'

Naruko membuka kotak persegi berwarna biru itu, sebuah kalung dengan liontin Mataharinya. Kenapa dengan matahari? Apa karena Teme-nya selalu memberikan bunga Matahari padanya ketika merasa sedih? Atau, karena alasan lain?

"Bodoh," Gumam Naruko ditengah isakannya.

"Teme, Bodoh!" Mengambil dan kemudian mengenggam kalung Matahari, lalu menempelkannya didekat dada.

Hati Naruko menghangat, dan memberikan semangat.

Teme-nya yang selalu menjaganya.

Teme-nya yang selalu menjahilinya.

Teme-nya yang selalu bermain dengannya.

Dan Teme-nya yang selalu membawa kebahagian untuknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

3 hari setelah Teme-nya pergi, suasana di rumah Naruko tidak seperti dulu. Rumah yang dulunya ramai dan hangat, kini menjadi rumah yang sunyi dan hening. Hari ini hari minggu, dan Naruko yang selama 2 hari ini terkena demam ingin sekali pergi ke taman tempat biasanya dulu dia sering bermain dengan kedua kakaknya dan juga—Teme-nya.

Kaki telanjangnya menuruni anak tangga, mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah rumahnya. Sepi, tak ada seorang pun.

"Ibu? Ayah?" Bisiknya lirih.

PRANGG!

Suara benda pecah terdengar, Naruko melebarkan matanya. Dengan panik dia berlari menuju sumber suara. Kaki-kaki kecilnya berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu kayu bercat coklat, pintunya yang memang sedikit terbuka membuat Naruko bisa mengintip kedalam tanpa harus membukanya. Matanya membeliak lebar, tubuhnya juga ikut bergetar. Pasalnya kini di hadapannya, semua barang-barang pecah belah berhamburan di lantai. Dengan dorongan sedikit, pintu itu terbuka cukup lebar.

Dapat dilihatnya Kushina ibu Naruko, tengah duduk tak berdaya di lantai menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sedangkan Minato sang ayah, menunduk menumpukan tangannya di atas meja. Bahunya bergetar, menangis.

"Ayah, ibu?" Dengan bibir bergetar menahan tangis, Naruko memanggil kedua orang tuanya.

"Naruko, Jangan kemari nak! Berbahaya!" Cegah Kushina saat melihat Naruko dengan kaki-kai telanjangnya akan masuk kedalam ruangan yang kini penuh dengan pecahan keramik, vas dan sebagainya di lantai.

"Ibu? Ada apa ini?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang parau. Minato menatap Naruko dengan pandangan nyalang penuh amarah. Dia masih menganggap kamatian kedua anaknya adalah kesalahan Naruko.

"Anak pembawa SIAL!" Minato menjerit histeris.

"Minato!" Kushina benar-benar tak terima. "Naruko, kembali kekamarmu!" Perintah Kushina. Tapi dengan kaki yang gemetaran membuat Naruko tak bisa melangkahkan kakinya.

"Dengar! Akan ku beri tahu kau sebuah kenyataan! Kau tahu, Gara-gara kau Nana harus memberikan sebagian ginjalnya untukmu. Anak SIALAN!" Naruko makin melebarkan matanya. "Minato, Hentikan!" Kushina menjerit, mencegah Minato mengatakan hal-hal yang tak seharusnya Naruko dengar.

"Gara-gara kau juga! Anakku, Anak lelaki satu-satunya yang ku miliki MATI! Kau tau anak SIALAN! Dulu, dulu ketika kau masih kecil Hibiki mendapatkan koma hampir 3 bulan karena KAU! ANAK SIALAN!" Minato, berteriak semakin histeris dengan ucapannya. Menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Naruko yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu dengan marah.

"Minato hentikan kumohon! Naruko kembali ke kamarmu, sekarang!" Kushina mencoba menyadarkan suaminya, yang kini dengan kalapnya menumpahkan kesalahan, kemarahan, dan keputus asaannya kepada anak yang kini tingal satu-satunya.

"Diam kau KUSHINA! Kau, kau juga hampir MATI gara-gara ANAK SIALAN ITU! Seharusnya kau tahu bagaimana panik dan takutnya aku KEHILANGANMU!" Teriak Minato dengan menepuk-nepuk dada bidangnya. Wajahnya Minato memerah dan matanya memerah marah dan menangis.

"Naru, tidak! Tidak seperti itu sayang, ibu menyayangimu," Naruko memandang ibunya, tak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan oleh ayahnya sendiri. Kakinya menjadi lemas, dan jatuh terduduk di ambang pintu begitu saja. Air matanya sudah deras membasahi pipi.

"Naruko, jangan dengarkan ayahmu! TUTUP TELINGAMU, sayang!" Naruko menatap Kushina, ibunya mengisyaratkan padanya untuk menutup kedua telinganya. Naruko dengan patuh, menutup telinganya. Pandangan hampa, ia menutup kedua telinganya, tapi tak bisa membuatnya benar-benar tidak mendengar teriakan, dan umpatan dari mulut Minato untuknya.

Begitu sama halnya dengan ibunya, Naruko masih dengan jelas bagaimana ibunya membelanya sementara ayahnya masih mengeluarkan umpatan dan cacian. Merasakan dadanya yang kembali sesak, Naruko menangis dalam diam. Kepalanya kembali berputar-putar dengan rasa mual, lalu degupan jantung hingga membuatnya sesak nafas. Naruko membungkukkan tubuhnya, masih dengan menutup kedua telinganya.

"Hentikan," Bisiknya lirih.

Tangannya bergetar, berkali-kali Naruko mengucapkan 'Hentikan' dengan suara yang berbisik dan parau.

Tapi kedua orang tuanya tetap saja saling berteriak satu sama lain, jika benar ini semua kesalahannya. Naruko berharap, hari ini juga, tepat di sini juga! Tuhan tolong ambil saja nyawaku! Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Minato! Dia juga adalah anakmu, ingat itu!" –Kushina

'Hentikan'

"Bukan, Dia adalah pembunuh! DIA, Pembawa sial di keluarga KITA!" –Minato

'Hentikan'

"Ini adalah takdir Minato, jangan salahkan Naruko!"

'Hentikan'

"Anak itu penyebabnya! Buka matamu Kushina! Kita bertengkar begini juga gara-gara siapa? Gara-gara Dia! Anak pembawa SIAL!"

"HENTIKAAN!" Naruko berteriak, mengakibatkan Minato dan Kushina memandang kepada anaknya yang kini duduk membungkuk sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

"Hentikan, KUMOHON" Kembali berteriak, kini dengan histeris. Naruko dengan tubuh yang genetaran, memberanikan menatap ayahnya.

"Maaf, Maafkan Naru ayah," Dengan tubuh gemetaran, Naruko menegakkan duduknya dan bersimpuh dengan menangkupkan kedua tanggannya. Naruko berlutut, menatap ayahnya dengan wajah yang memerah dan basah karena air mata.

Tangan Minato mengepal, rahanganya menegang. Amarahnya sudah diubun-ubun, dengan hati yang sudah di lingkupi amarah Minato menyambar vas bunga di depannya. Dan—

PRANGG!

"NARUKO!" Kushina berdiri dan berlari ke arah Naruko.

Minato dengan kalapnya melempar vas bunga tepat kearah Naruko, tapi tubuh gadis kecil yang gemetaran itu membuat gaya refleknya melambat.

Dan akhirnya malah membuat puggungnya terkena pecahan vas bunga itu, darah merembes dari balik piayama kuning dengan gambar rubah di sana. Ketika Naruko melihat kearah belakang, ayahnya kembali bersiap akan melemparkan botol kaca yang entah apa isinya. Tapi kembali karena tubuhnya yang gemetaran, membuatnya terpeleset dan mengakibatkan dia jatuh dengan mendarat di pecahan vas tersisa berhaburan di lantai.

Duk!

Kepala dan Punggungnya kini semakin banyak mengeluarkan darah, Naruko dapat melihat bagaimana ibunya mencoba berdiri dan berlari kearahnya. Namun Minato ayahnya, malah mecengkram lengan Kushina. Menahannya untuk tidak mendekat pada Naruko yang terbaring tak berdaya dengan darah di kepala dan tubuhnya. Lantai kayu menjadi basah oleh genangan darah milik Naruko.

Naruko menangis, dengan tubuh yang tergeletak tak berdaya seperti itu. Ia menatap dengan sedih ibunya yang meneriaki namanya. Dan sang ayah yang tak peduli dengannya.

"Maaf, Maafkan Naru—Ayah. Ibu." Bisik Naruko sebelum kesadarannya hilang dan gelap menyerang matanya.

Dan setelah 3 bulan kejadian itu, Kushina dan Minato memutuskan untuk bercerai. Dengan kesepakatan Naruko menjadi hak asuh Kushina. Dan 2 hari setelah perceraian Kushina membawa Naruko pergi ke kampung halamannya. Perjalanan menempuh jarak sampai 2 jam, di pinggiran kota Hokaido di distrik terpencil di sanalah Naruko akan hidup. Naruko akan hidup bersama ibu, nenek dan juga keluarga dari adik Kushina.

Memulai hidupnya yang baru, bersama lingkungan baru. Naruko kecil berusaha melupakan semua kenangan buruk, ibunya bilang dengan seiring waktu semuanya akan kembali.

"Lupakan yang sudah-sudah, dan mulailah dengan menjadi Naruko yang baru," Malam itu Naruko tidur di pangkuan hangat ibunya. Lagi.

Detik berganti jam, hari berganti minggu dan bulan berganti dengan tahun. Kini Naruko sudah berusia 11 tahun, semula semuanya berjalan dengan baik. Hidup bahagia bersama dengan keluarga baru ibunya, nenek yang begitu Baik, bibi dan paman yang menyanyangi Naru seperti anak sendiri. Dan memiliki 3 sepupu yang baik, walaupun mereka lebih banyak menjahili Naruko dari pada di bilang menyanyanginya.

Hingga suatu hari, Kushina sering sekali keluar masuk rumah sakit. Kanker otak, begitu kata dokter.

Dan tepat di usianya menginjak usia ke 13, Kushina dinyatakan kritis dan harus dilarikan kerumah sakit. Dan pada hari itu, Naruko nyawanya tercabut begitu saja dari raganya. Kakinya lemas, dadanya kembali bergemuruh dan berdegup kencang hingga membuatnya mual. Selama 24 jam menunggu, Naruko mencoba berdoa pada tuhan.

Tidak, tindak untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tolong jangan bawa pergi ibuku.

Besoknya ketika sadar, Kushina memanggil Naruko dan menyuruhnya mendekat ke ranjang. Kushina membisikkan sebuah kata tepat di telinganya. "Berjanjilah pada Ibu satu hal Naru, Berjanjilah untuk tidak menangis saat ibu pergi. Dan berjanjilah menjadi Naruko yang kuat. Dan—" Naruko menggenggam telapak tangan Kushina, bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis.

"—Jangan pernah membenci ayahmu. Ibu menyanyangimu Naru." Tepat di saat kata terakhir yang telah selesai di ucapkan, tangan Kushina yang ada di genggaman Naruko melemah. Tangan lembut itu tergeletak begitu saja di atas ranjang rumah sakit, Naruko memandang wajah ibunya. Kushina memejamkan kedua matanya, tapi bibirnya tersenyum. Naruko jatuh terduduk dengan air mata yang dengan derasnya turun. Naruko menangis dalam diam, dokter yang menangani Ibunya membungkuk memberi penghormatan terakhir. Semuanya, keluarga Kushina yang berada diluar berteriak histeris menangis dan memanggil nama Kushina.

Naruko di giring oleh pamannya untuk keluar dari kamar tempat Kushina di rawat, lelaki itu memeluk dan mencoba menenangkannya. Tapi Naruko tetap menangis dalam diamnya.

Sekali lagi, orang-orang yang di cintainya pergi begitu saja, meninggalkannya.

Mungkin benar, jika dia adalah anak pembawa sial bagi keluarganya. Dalam dekapan sang paman, Naruko kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

Masa-masa sekolah menengah Naruko lewatkan dengan biasa, setelah pulang sekolah dia akan mengambil part time di supermarket 24 jam dekat jalan rumah neneknya. Naruko yang dulu menjadi mentari hangat, berubah menjadi Naruko si Mentari dengan cahayanya yang redup.

Mengingat pada ucapan mendiang ibunya 'Berjanjilah pada Ibu, Berjanjilah untuk tidak menangis saat ibu pergi. Dan berjanjilah menjadi Naruko yang kuat.'

Dan Naruko kini sedang mencobanya, walaupun sesekali ia menangis dengan hanya memandang foto ibu, dan kedua kakaknya. Naruko ingin mencobanya, tapi ini sangat sulit.

**.**

Dan suatu ketika paman, bibinya bilang sudah tak sanggup membiyai sekolah Naruko. Naruko dengan putus asa sebisa mungkin mencari pekerjaan, walaupun susah mengingat dia masih berstatus pelajar. Hingga titik dimana akhir dari semua perjuangan Naruko, mengakibatkannya berfirkir tak ingin meneruskan sekolahnya membuat neneknya iba. Dengan diam-diam, neneknya menghubungi seseorang.

Seseorang yang akan membawa Naruko pada, masa lalunya. Orang yang sudah membuat luka batin dan fisiknya. Ayahnya.

Lalu pada suatu hari, Naruko di jemput mobil sedan hitam mewah. Naruko yang memamng selama tinggal bersama ibunya, sudah tak lagi menggunakan nama Namikaze memandang kaget oarang-orang berjas hitam di depannya. Yang mengaku sebagai utusan Namikaze.

Semula Naruko tak ingin ikut, tapi karena desakan Neneknya akhirnya dengan terpaksa ia ikut. Meninggalkan Hokaido dan segala kenangannya. Naruko menangis di dalam mobil itu, melanggar janji pada ibunya.

"Ibu, maafkan Naru." Dan di mobil ini, yang akan membawa sebuah kisah dari Naruko yang baru. Tokyo.

**-o0o-**

Naruko membuka matanya, cairan bening meleleh begitu saja membasahi kedua pipnya. Saat ini dia berada di atap sekolah, 15 menit yang lalu dia berlari mencari tempat untuk menenangkan degupan jantung juga rasa mual yang tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya. Dan berakhir dengan membuatnya membawanya entah kemana, hingga kakinya membawa kemari. Hanya dengan mengingat Teme-nya membuat ingatan-ingatan yang lain muncul bergiliran di kepalanya. Naruko jatuh terduduk di lantai, rasa mual dan degupan jantung juga sesak bersamaan muncul. Ini terjadi lagi.

Naruko mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangan, dan mencoba berdiri. Dengan berpegangan pada dinding, Naruko perlahan-lahan berjalan untuk meninggalkan atap dan kembali ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, bangunan dengan nuansa klasik menjadi latar belekang seorang laki-laki memakai seragam yang sama dengan seragam Naruko. Ia berdiri menghadap ke sebuah jendela dengan ukuran besar. Tatapan matanya tajam, dengan langit malam sebagai warna iris matanya.

Tangannya dia masukkan kedalam saku, matanya menatap fokus kearah luar jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan taman yang luas dengan beberapa siswa dan siswi sedang berlalu lalang.

Blam!

"Sasuke!" Sebuah suara halus nan lembut membuat laki-laki bermata langit malam, menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang gadis berseragam sama dengannya yang kini tersenyum lembut.

Gadis itu maju melangkahkan kakinya mendekat si laki-laki yang sudah memfokuskan kembali matanya pada pemandangan di luar jendela besar di hadapannya.

Mensejajarkan di belakang lelaki tadi, dan melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggangnya.

"Sasuke? sedang memikirkan apa?" Tanya si gadis.

"Hn, tidak ada." Jawabnya Singkat dan dingin.

Gadis itu tersenyum dan malah menyamankan kepalanya pada punggung si lelaki yang bernama Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak membalas dekapan si gadis di pingangnya. "Ada apa kemari? Apa ada yang mengganggumu lagi?" Menautkan jemarinya pada si Gadis.

Gadis itu menggelang sebagai jawabannya, dan kembali menempelkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di punggung Sasuke.

"Kalau ada yang mengganggumu lagi. Katakan saja padaku," Sasuke semakin mengeratkan jemarinya yang bertautan dengan si gadis. Dan kembali si gadis hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Dan suasana menjadi hening.

Sasuke masih dengan dinginnya menikmati momen-momen dimana si gadis memeluknya seperti ini. Si gadis yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya ini, memang sering sekali meninggalkan sekolah. Itu karena si gadis adalah seorang penari balerina yang sedang merintis karirnya baru-baru ini. Si gadis mendapat tawaran audisi di luar negeri. Karena sibuk dengan persiapan audisinya, membuat intensitas Sasuke bertemu si gadis menjadi jarang.

Ini membuatnya merasa senang jika si gadis memeluknya saat ini. Menjadikan si Gadis hanya miliknya seorang.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke." Ucap Si gadis, dan di balas dengan senyum tipis dari bibir Sasuke. mengeratkan jemarinya dan menarik si gadis untuk lebih mendekat ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku juga— Sakura." Dan di balas dengan senyuman manis dari balik punggung Sasuke.

**TBC**

Apa ini? apa ini? -_-

Dengan rekomendasi dari berbagai FF yang sudah author baca. Jadilah Bad romance dengan alur seperti ini. hehe

Geje ya? *Bow

Maaf kalau tak berkenan di hati reader, tapi ini adalah usaha author yang paling maksimal. Maafkan kekurang author, karena di sini author juga masih belajar. Dan untuk yang sudah meriview, author ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya. #PelukKecupBasah ^^

Dan di chapter 2 ini, Author juga minta riview-nya. Please~

Sekian dari Author geje, hehehe~

* * *

_Yang tidak punya akun dan ingin riview-nya dibalas, bisa kok mention author di twitter. *lihat di profil*_

_Atau kalau pengen tanya-tanya tentang update, dan protes masalah FF juga boleh._

_Very welcome-lah pokoknya._

_Apapun itu asalkan buat reader. ^^_

Salam Author **Balack Rose's**... #lambai-lambai


	3. Chapter 3: Meet (1)

**BAD ROMANCE / BLACK ROSE!**

**SASUfemNARU**

**By**: **Balack Rose's**

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Cast** : SasuFemNaru, SasuSaku, Dll

**Warning(s) :** **Typo** Dimana-mana dan banyak, **EYD** berantakan masih harus banyak belajar. Author baru. Judul nggak nyambung.

**Mohon bantuannya ****^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 03**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari pertama Naruko di sekolah barunya, telah dia lewati dengan sukses. Walaupun ingatan tentang keluarga dan juga Teme-nya, sempat membuat guru dan teman di sebelahnya memandang khawatir. Pasalnya, setelah jam istirahat selesai Naruko yang memang masih baru di Konoha harus kembali tersesat dan ketika memasuki kelas—

Wajah Naruko sedikit pucat, dengan keringat sebesar biji jangung terlihat di pelipisnya.

Tapi, Naruko hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengatakan kalau dirinya baik-baik saja.

Setelah itu Naruko berjalan lebih masuk kedalam kelas, dan duduk di bangkunya.

.

Dan sekarang di sini lah Naruko, ia sedang menunggu di halte bus. Kakinya dia ketuk-ketukkan di trotoar, tangannya mengenggam tali tas selempang. Menurut jadwal kedatangan bus yang tertempel di halte, sekitar 5 menit lagi, bus akan datang.

Dan ketika sedang menunggu, ponsel di dalam tasnya bergetar, ternyata ada sebuah pesan masuk.

_**[Karin] Naruko! Sepulang sekolah, mampirlah ke toko swalayan. Belikan aku, peralatan tulis.**_

Sssshh~ Naruko bedesis Setelah membacanya.

"Apa ini? Seenaknya saja menyuruh-nyuruh orang! Lagi pula, bukankah di dalam kamarku ada beberapa alat tulis! Baka!" Naruko menggerutu, gadis itu kemudian menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Ini semua salah saudara sepupunya, sejak dua minggu yang lalu, sepupunya itu ikut pindah ke Tokyo.

Dia bilang, ingin mencari pekerjaan di kota. Tapi keyatannya apa? Dia hanya berdiam diri di apartemen, sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun.

Berbicara soal apartemen, ketika pertama kali Naruko di jemput oleh orang suruhan keluarga Namikaze. Naruko memang di bawa ke sebuah rumah, ah! Itu bahkan tidak sekedar hanya rumah, tapi sebuah mansion mewah yang besar.

Sebelum menempati aprtemennya yang sekarang, Naruko tinggal di mansion Namikaze selama dua minggu. Mansion itu di tinggali oleh tuan besar Namikaze, kakek Naruko, dan anak terakhir Namikaze dia adalah adik perempuan terkecil dari ayah Naruko, dia belum menikah. Lalu ada kakak perempuan ayah Naruko, dia tinggal bersama suami dan 2 anaknya. Total saudara dari Minato ayah Naruko ada lima orang, satu dari lima anak Namikaze berasal dari istri kedua. Tapi karena sebuah penyakit akhirnya istri kedua meninggal. Sedangkan istri pertama, dia berada di Cina bersama anaknya yang ketiga. Istri pertama mempunyai 4 anak, 2 laki-laki dan 2 perempuan, sedangkan istri kedua hanya mempunyai seorang orang anak perempuan.

Hari-hari pertama Naruko di mansion Namikaze memang berjalan seperti biasa, tapi lama-lama dia merasa bosan dan tentu saja ketidak nyamanan menyerangnya.

Mebanding-bandingkan dengan tempat tinggalnya dulu di Hokaido, rumahnya yang dulu memang kecil tapi cukup nyaman untuk ditinggali.

Berbeda disni mereka kebanyakan sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, mereka hanya akan berkumpul ketika jam menunjukkan makan malam, itupun hanya di meja makan besar. Dan ketika pagi, mereka lebih sedikit yang memutuskan untuk mengambil sarapan. Selebihnya mereka sarapan menjadi hening dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Selanjutnya ketika siang hari mansion benar-benar terasa sepi, hanya ada beberapa pekerja rumah tangga yang berkeliling. Naruko tak menyukainya.

Dan tepat setelah 2 minggu dia tinggal dengan keputusan berani Naruko menghampiri kakeknya di malam hari, meminta izin untuk kembali ke rumahnya yang dulu. Kembali ke Hokaido.

Maka rencana untuk melanjutkan sekolah menengah pertamanya di Tokyo menjadi sia-sia, Kakeknya dengan berat hati hanya bisa mengiyakan.

Naruko tersenyum kecut, mengingat bagaimana dia mengecewakan harapan kakeknya saat itu. Masih terbayang di kepala Naruko, bagaimana wajah dengan kerutan itu memandang kecewa padanya. Memang semula Naruko membayangkan sikap kakeknya itu tak akan jauh berbeda dengan ayahnya, yang dengan seenaknya membuat luka batin dan luka fisik padanya.

Tapi ketika mendengar penjelasan kenapa Naruko di bawa ke tokyo, menyadarkannya bahwa lelaki tua itu hanya ingin membalas kesalahan anaknya di masa lalu yang sudah menelantarkan Naruko dan ibunya yang kini sudah meninggal. Persaaan takut juga menghampirinya, bagaimana kalau untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejak kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu dia bertemu dengan ayahnya. Naruko bukannya tidak mau bertemu dengan Minato ayahnya, hanya saja— dia belum siap. Walaupun dulu Naruko sudah berjanji pada ibunya untuk tidak membenci ayahnya apapun yang terjadi.

Tintin!

Bunyi klakson bus membawa Naruko kembali dari lamunannya, dan dengan langkah tergesa-gesa dia melompat masuk kedalam bus. Tak lama kemudian bus pun berjalan.

Dan ditempat lain, suasana sekolah Konoha nampak lengang banyak siswa dan siswi sudah beranjak pulang kecuali sebagian yang sibuk dengan kegiatan klub masing-masing.

-o0o-

"Presiden Council! Apa kau di dalam?" Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, seorang siswa membuka pintu kayu besar di hadapannya dan melongokkan kepalanya kedalam. Matanya melirik kesana-kemari mencari keberadaan seseorang yang ia panggil 'Presiden counsil', tapi sepertinya orang yang dia cari tidak ada. Dengan langkah lebarnya dia akhirnya masuk ruangan itu.

"Tsk! Dia kemana sih?" Tanyanya pada angin. Menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, siswa tadi masuk lebih dalam dan mendekati sebuah meja kerja.

Pluk! Dia menendang tempat sampah yang berada di bawah dekat dengan kaki meja kerja.

"Si brengsek itu, kemana perginya?" Gerutunya sendiri.

Tapi tiba-tiba pintu di belakangnya terbuka lebih lebar, menampilkan seorang siswa dengan postur tinggi.

"Siapa orang yang kau sebut dengan Brengsek itu, eoh?" Tanyanya.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, siswa itu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Tepat di belakangnya sebuah mata kelam memandangnya dingin. "Hehe...tentu saja itu bukan kau~" Dengan membuat suara semanja mungkin, siswa tadi bergelayut akrab di lengan siswa yang masih memandangnya dingin tanpa ekspresi.

PLETAK!

"Aww!" Siswa tadi mengaduh, dan mengusap-usap kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"Sekali lagi kau memangilku brengsek, akan ku pastikan bukan hanya jitakan menempel di kepalamu. Tapi juga, aku akan mengaadukan kenakalanmu pada ibumu. Kiba."

"Hei, hei! Kenapa kau bawa-bawa ibuku, Suke?"

Plak!

Kali ini bukan sebuah jitakan yang mampir di kepala siswa yang di panggil Kiba, tapi tamparan manis di pipi kiri Kiba.

"Kenapa dengan kau ini, ha?! Kenapa suka sekali jahat padaku?" Gerutu Kiba sambil mengusap pipinya.

"Ada apa kemari? Kau mencari ku kan?" Dia berjalan melewati Kiba dan mengarah ke meja di hadapannya. Dia duduk di tempatnya dan menghadap Kiba, memandang siswa laki-laki yang masih saja mengusap pipi dan puncak kepalanya.

"Kiba, aku sibuk. Cepat katakan apa keperluanmu, setelah itu pulanglah." Perintahnya. Tapi Kiba hanya menggerutu sebal pada orang didepannya.

Dengan memegang pipi kirinya, Kiba mengambil selembar kertas dari tas ranselnya. "Ini! Ketua dari perayaan festival musim panas, menitipkan daftar acara. Si pecinta serangga itu memaksaku untuk menyerahkan kertas sialan ini padamu, Menyebalkan." Cerita Kiba sebal sambil menyodorkan lembaran-lembaran kertas di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus, dan mengambil lembaran-lembaran kertas dari tangan Kiba. "Apa yang dia lakukan sekarang? Kenapa sampai menyuruhmu?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa memndang Kiba. Matanya sibuk membaca tiap rangkaian huruf di kertas yang diberikan oleh Kiba.

Kiba mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan membuang nafasnya. "Kau pikir apa lagi yang dia lakukan—Pecinta serangga itu benar-benar membuatku gila." Sasuke hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mendengarkan keluahannya pada Shino.

"Setiap hari ketika sampai di sekolah, yang selalu pertama dia lakukan hanya mengecek serangga-serangganya. Ya ampun, akan jadi apa dia?" Cicit Kiba.

"Kalau begitu, setiap dia akan mengunjungi serangganya, kau jangan ikut-ikutan. Aku tidak mau kejadian alergimu pada lebah yang membuatmu hampir mati terulang lagi. Kau tidak tau bagaimana paniknya kami semua. Kau mengerti!" Mendengar itu Kiba mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, dan Sasuke masih saja tak mengalihkan matanya dari kertas-kertas di tangannya.

"Aku mengerti," Mendengar jawaban Kiba, Sasuke melirik Kiba yang masih mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan mengedumel tak jelas.

Sasuke terkekeh melihat sifat Kiba yang tak berubah dari pertama mereka bertemu. Kekanak-kanakan, pikir Sasuke.

"Baiklah— karena kau sudah mengerti. Sekarang pulanglah!" Perintah Sasuke.

"Kau bagaimana?" Bukannya melaksanakan perintah Sasuke, Kiba malah bertanya.

"Aku ada sedikit urusan setelah ini," Jelas Sasuke. Kali ini dia memandang Kiba, dan merapikan lembaran-lembaran yang di bawa kiba tadi.

"Ah! Aku tahu maksudmu. Kalau begitu aku kan pulang dulu, Shino sudah menunggu." Pamit Kiba.

"Ingat! Dengan lebahnya Kiba, Hati-hati." Ujar Sasuke.

"Aku tahu, lagi pula aku kan hanya pulang bersamanya. Kenapa kau bawa-bawa nama lebah, itu membuatku merinding." Ucap Kiba. Dia menggerutu lagi, sambil berjalan keluar ruangan presiden council.

Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya, dia berdiri tepat di samping jendela besar di belakang meja kerjanya. Tangannya dia masukkan di saku celana seragam, memandang keluar jendela. Melihat Kiba yang baru saja keluar dari koridor bangunan tempat presiden council berada, Sasuke tersenyum simpul melihat bagaimana Kiba berjalan sambil mengehentak-hentakkan kakinya. Sudah jadi kebiasaan Kiba ketika dia kesal, dia pasti akan mengekspresikan dengan cara yang lucu menurut Sasuke.

Kiba memang berusia lebih muda dari Sasuke dan ketiga anggota Black rose lainnya, mangkannya sikapnya yang kadang kekanak-kanakan sudah sering di maklumi.

Langit sudah semakin sore, Sasuke melihat jam tangannya, sebentar lagi jam menunjukkan pukul 5.30 p.m.

"Sudah 30 menit, sebentar lagi dia pulang." Sasuke mengusap wajahnya. Dia memandang langit sore yang sudah memerah, kemudian dia kembali ke mejanya dan mengambil lembaran-lembaran yang tadi dibawa oleh Kiba.

Blam!

Sasuke sudah pergi meninggalkan ruangan presiden council, dan ruangan menjadi hening. Di ruangan itu hanya ada sebuah almari kaca, meja dan kursi kerja, sebuah sofa besar juga dua buah sofa singel dengan meja kaca. Dia atas meja kaca itu terdapat sebuah pot kecil dengan bunga segar di dalamnya. Bungan Matahari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berjalan di koridor sekolah, koridor ini berbeda dengan koridor yang menuju kelas. Karena gedung dengan tiga menara megah di atasnya, adalah gedung khusus untuk olahraga dan berbagai ruangan untuk kegiatan klub masing-masing di Konoha. Sasuke melewati aula tempat anak-anak klub basket sedang berlatih, dan beberapa anak dengan sok akrabnya melambaikaan tangan mereka, kemudian meneriaki namanya.

Sasuke mendengus sebal, kemudian berjalan kembali dengan tak menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan dari anak laki-laki klub basket.

Sasuke terus saja melangkahkan kaki panjangnya, dan berhenti ketika sampai di ruangan dengan tulisan 'Ballet Class'.

Dengan langkah santai Sasuke berjalan masuk kedalam kelas balet itu, mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari kebanyakan siswi-siswi di dalam kelas balet yang sedang sibuk berlatih.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok yang selama tiga tahun ini sudah mengisi hatinya sejak sekolah menengah pertama. Sasuke tersenyum lembut ketika matanya melihat sosok dengan rambut merah mudanya kini tengah sibuk meliuk-liukkan tubuh lenturnya di iringi dengan musik klasik dari pengeras suara.

Tak ingin mengganggu, Sasuke mendudukkan bokongnya di salah satu sofa panjang yang tersedia di ruangan itu.

"Sasuke, kau datang seperti biasanya." Tegur seorang wanita kurus dan memakai pakaian khas penari balet. Dia adalah guru balet.

"Hn," Sasuke menjawab sekenanya. Matanya terpejam menikmati alunan musik klasik, dia menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa.

Guru balet tadi menghembuskan nafasnya berat, melihat bagaimana bisa seorang siswa tak menghargainya sebagai guru di ruangan ini. Akhirnya guru tadi melanjutkan pengarahannya pada murid-murid, dengan mengabaikan Sasuke yang duduk santai di sudut ruangan.

Dan sosok dengan rambut merah mudanya, hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan Sasuke terhadap guru baletnya.

**.**

Satu jam telah berlalu Sasuke malah sudah tenggelam dalam mimpinya, dan kelas balet pun telah usai.

"Baiklah, latihan kali ini cukup sampai disini. Jangan lupa besok kita akan berlatih seperti ini, jadi jangan terlambat. Apa kalian mengerti?"

"Baik, bu!" Teriak serentak murid-murid kelas ballet. Sesudah itu mereka bersiap untuk ganti baju dan pulang setelahnya.

Sasuke yang lama menunggu kini benar-benar larut dalam mimpinya, dia tidur di sofa walaupun dengan posisi duduk.

"Suke, Sasuke bangun." Sebuah guncangan pelan di bahu Sasuke membuat matanya yang terpejam perlahan terbuka.

"Oh! Kau sudah selesai? Tanya Sasuke yang kini merubah posisinya menjadi duduk tegap dan tangannya mengusap-usap belakang lehernya. Pegal.

"Aku akan ganti baju dulu, kau tunggulah dimobil," Ketika akan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat Sasuke duduk, sebuah genggaman di pergelangan tangan gadis itu menghetikan langkahnya.

"Sakura—apa kau yakin dengan audisi itu?" Tanya Sasuke.

Mereka saling bertatapan, Sakura nama gadis itu hanya memandang lekat kedalam bola mata Sasuke. Memberikan tatapan sungguh-sungguh pada lelaki yang masih menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Sakura membalas genggaman Sasuke, sebelum membuka suaranya—

"Sasuke (Dia tersenyum)—Aku yakin," Jawabnya kemudian. Sasuke menunduk dengan tersenyum kecut, sebenarnya dia tahu bahwa Sakura akan menjawab seperti itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di mobil." Sasuke kemudian melepaskan pergelangan tangan Sakura, kemudian berdiri melangkahkan kakinya melewati begitu saja Sakura yang memandang punggung lebar kekasihnya dengan tatapan aneh.

-o0o-

Didalam mobil sedan berwarna abu-abu duduklah Sasuke di belakang kemudi, punggungnya dia sandarkan di jok kemudi dan kesekian kalinya matanya terpejam.

Blam! Pintu mobil tiba-tiba terbuka, dan masuklah Sakura yang sudah berganti baju dengan seragam sekolah seperti yang dia pakai tadi pagi.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Suke." Ucap Sakura. Sambil memakai seat belt, Sakura memandang kekasihnya yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan membuka matanya perlahan.

"Sakura—" Panggil Sasuke tanpa menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sakura disampingnya.

"—Tolong pikirkan kembali untuk melakukan audisi itu." Sakura menolehkan kepalanya cepat, memandang tak percaya pada Sasuke yang berkata seperti itu. Kedua alisnya berkerut.

Sakura hendak akan membuka mulutnya, namun segera ditahan oleh Sasuke dengan tatapannya. "Aku hanya tak ingin kau pergi, dan aku juga tak mau kita harus terpisah lagi—"

"Suke, apa kau tidak mau melihatku berhasil dan meraih impianku sejak kecil," Sakura menyela.

"Ini impianku Sasuke, aku—tak bisa mengabaikannya."

"Tapi, mengapa diluar negeri? Lagi pula di sini juga banyak audisi balet yang terkenal." Sasuke bersikeras. "Atau kau ingin hubungan kita seperti waktu itu? kau tidak tahu bagaimana kacaunya aku tanpamu!" Sasuke sedikit meninggikan suaranya, dan Sakura memandangnya terkejut.

Sasuke kembali memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura, napasnya naik turun dengan cepat. Emosi.

Sakura mengarahkan sebelah tangannya lalu mengenggam tangan Sasuke yang berada di atas setir kemudi.

"Suke—"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Aku bukan anak kecil." Sasuke melepaskan tangannya yang di genggam oleh Sakura.

"Aku akan berusaha keras disana, jadi tunggulah. Oke?" Ujar Sakura, mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Hubungan kita akan baik-baik saja, aku berjanji itu. Bukankah dulu kita bisa melewatinya."

"Terserah." Sasuke menggeram. "Sudah malam! Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

Setelah itu terdengar suaru deru mesin mobil Sasuke, dan perlahan mobilnya meninggalkan tempat parkiran Konoha yang mulai tampak sepi.

Selama perjalanan pulang Sasuke lebih banyak diam, dia lebih memfokuskan matanya ke depan jalanan beraspal dan mengabaikan Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya. Sedangkan Sakura dia lebih tertarik memandang di luar jendela mobil.

Pertengkaran seperti ini memang sering terjadi, ketika Sakura menerima audisi itu. Sasuke adalah lelaki yang egois, dan Sakura adalah wanita yang ambisius. Jadi pertengkaran seperti ini sering mereka alami, kali ini adalah masalah jarak. Dan ketika nanti Sakura yang lolos audisi, maka dia akan tinggal di luar negeri selama 2 tahun. Sasuke tak menyukai hubungan jarak jauh.

Sasuke akan baik-baik saja kalau intensitas pertemuan mereka yang jarang karena latihan ketat Sakura, tapi tidak untuk keluar negeri dia benar-benar tak menyukainya.

Sedikit egois, tapi itulah Sasuke.

-o0o-

6.15 a.m

Kriiiiiiiing!

"Naruko, Bangun!" Teriak seorang wanita berusia 23 tahunan, dan membuat gundukan selimut di sebuah tempat tidur bergoyang-goyang.

Tangan tan menjulur keluar mencari-cari jam weker yang terus berbunyi yaring di meja kecil tak jauh dari ranjangnya.

Tak!

Jam mungil dengan bentuk kodok itu di bawa ke dalam selimut, dan disambut oleh suara desisan panjang.

Selimut tebal yang membungkus rapat tubuh dibawahnya itu kembali bergoyang-goyang perlahan. Dengan masih menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, seorang gadis bengkit dari posisi tengkurapnya dan duduk untuk mengumpulkan kesadaran.

"Hey, Naruko..." Teriakan melengking yang juga dibarengi dengan suara pintu terbuka tersebut seketika teredam saat melihat sang pemilik kamar sudah duduk di tempat tidur, walaupun dengan rambut berantakan dan mata yang masih sayu setengah terpejam.

"Bangun dan cepatlah mandi." Ujar Karin. Karin adalah sepupu Naruko yang tinggal bersamanya di apartemen.

"Issshh, ini bahkan belum jam 7." Desis Naruko dengan mata belum terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Cepetlah atau kau akan terlambat sekolah," Karin kembali memperingatkan sambil menutup pintu kamar adik sepupunya.

Naruko menguap lebar seraya menjatuhkan kembali badannya keatas kasur yang empuk, dia bergelung di balik selimut yang bermotif rubah dan hampir menutup mata kalau saja suara Karin tidak melengking kembali membangunkanya.

"Aku ingin pulang ke Hokaido." Gumam Naruko. Matanya yang tadi sayu karena masih mengantuk, kini malah memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang berhiaskan stiker bintang-bintang.

.

"Karin~ Aku ingin pulang ke Hokaido. Kembali kedesa," Rengak Naruko begitu tiba diruang makan, seragam sekolah sudah terpasang rapi ditubuh mungilnya dan tas selempang ada di tangannya. Naruko menyeret tas itu kelantai. "Aku tidak betah disini," Sambungnya memelas.

"Dan meninggalkan fasiltas mewah ini? Apa kau gila? Hei, Naruko kau itu kaya. Kau bahkan sekolah di sekolah mahal, tinggal di apartemen mahal pula. Kembali kedesa? Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan meninggalkan ini semua." Ujar Karin kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Naruko dengan pisau yang sudah diolesi selai coklat. Tidak percaya dengan jalan pikiran adik sepupunya, dia sudah hidup enak di Tokyo. Pikir Karin.

"Yang kaya itu kakekku, lagi pula sekolah Konoha itu terlalu luas dan besar. Kau tidak tahu saja, aku hampir tersesat disana." Kata Naruko.

"Tersesat? Apa sebesar itu? Benarkah?" Tanya Karin sanksi. Dan Naruko menganngguk dengan wajah yakin.

"Kakek mu akan marah. Dan kalau nenek sampai tahu! Dia pasti akan membunuhmu, ketika kau sampai di desa." Sambil berbicara begitu, Karin mengeluarkan ponselnya dan bersiap akan menelpon seseorang.

"Karin! Apa yang kau lakukan dengn posel itu?" Naruko melototkan matanya.

"Aku akan memberitahukan Nenek, kalau kau ingin merengek lagi minta pulang." Ancam Karin. Jari-jari lentiknya akan bersiap untuk menekan angka-angka , tapi terhalang oleh tangan pendek Naruko yang ingin merampas ponselnya.

"Karin jangan lakukan!" Naruko berteriak frustasi, dan berdiri untuk mengambil ponsel Karin.

Tapi Karin mengabaikannya, dia malah menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Naruko. Karin masih berusaha menjauhkan ponselnya dari Naruko yang berusaha merebutnya, melototkan matanya juga mencibir Naruko.

Benar yang diakatakan oleh Karin, neneknya akan membunuh Naruko kalau sampai dia pulang kedesa. Sebenarnya bukan arti membunh yang sebenarnya, lebih tepatnya Naruko akan dimarahi oleh neneknya sendiri kalau saja itu benar terjadi.

Ini semua karena Naruko kini tak memiliki siapapu lagi, dan keluarganya di Hokaido sudah sangat kesulitan uang. Membayar biaya sekolah Naruko mereka sudah tak sanggup, bahkan hanya untuk makan saja mereka kadang kesulitan. Dan cara satu-satunya yang terpikir adalah, menghubungi keluarga dari ayah Naruko. Sebenarnya sejak Naruko pertama kali masuk ke sekolah menengah pertama, keluarga ayahnya sudah berkali-kali menghubungi kediaman Uzumaki. Entahlah bagaimana mereka bisa mendapatkan nomer telpon rumah kediaman Uzumaki saat itu, yang pasti mereka berkali-kali mengatakan ingin mengasuh Naruko dan membawanya ke Tokyo. Tapi Nenek naruko nyonya besar Uzumaki menolak dengan tegas, mengatakan bahwa beliau masih bisa mengurus Naruko dengan sangat baik.

Tapi itu tak menyurutkan niat keluarga besar Namikaze, mereka terus saja menghubungi kediaman Uzumaki mengatakan hala-hal tentang uang dan itu makin membuat geram nenek Naruko.

Tapi setelah Naruko menginjak tingkat 2 sekolah menengah pertama, keuangan kelauarga Uzumaki makin terpuruk bahkan terdapat pikiran untuk memberhentikan sekolah Naruko saat itu.

Pembicaraan antara ayah, ibu Karin dan Nenek Naruko memutuskan bahwa mereka akan menerima bantuan dari Namikaze, walaupun dengan kenyataan mereka harus terpisah dari Naruko selamanya. Padahal sebelum ini, mereka sudah berjanji pada almarhum Kushina untuk merawat Naruko walau apapun yang terjadi.

Dan ketika tiba saat memberitahukan masalah keuangan juga keluarga ayahnya yang mau membawanya ke Tokyo pada Naruko, meraka menunduk bersalah. Berkata mereka keluarga Uzumaki sudah tak sanggup merawat Naruko membuatnya suasana rumah menjadi hening, dan Naruko bersikeras tak ingin pergi ke Tokyo. Tapi keyataan berkata lain, 2 minggu setelah memberitahukan masalah itu, keluarga Namikaze datang tiba-tiba menjemput Naruko.

Dan Naruko sudah mulai memahami sedikit situasi keluarga almarhum ibunya.

Tapi ketika dua minggu dia berada di Tokyo dan tinggal di sebuah rumah besar milik Namikaze, Naruko memutuskan kembali ke Hokaido. Memang keputusan Naruko sedikit membuat kakeknya kecewa, tapi mau bagaimana lagi dengan berat hati pria tua itu mengizinkan Naruko untuk kembali ke desanya.

Naruko akhirnya melanjutkan sisa sekolahnya di Hokaido kembali, dengan uang pendidikan dari kakeknya.

Dan setelah lulus, sebenarnya Naruko diminta untuk kembali lagi ke Tokyo oleh kakeknya di sana, tapi lagi-lagi Naruko menolaknya. Naruko tetap bersekolah di Hokaido sampai pertengahan semester di tingkat 2. Karena perjanjian maka neneknya bersikeras menyuruh gadis itu untuk mengikuti suruhan keluarga Namikaze ke Tokyo.

Ini sebenarnya berat bagi nenek Naruko, tapi bagaimanapun sekarang kakeknya lah yang menghidupi gadis itu, bukan wanita tua sepertinya yang sekarang mulai sakit-sakitan. Pikir nenek Naruko.

Ini semua karena kakek Naruko mengatakan bahwa dia ingin menebus kesalahannya pada ibu dan Naruko sendiri, dan dengan berat hati dia harus merelakan Naruko pergi lagi pula dia juga percaya pada tuan besar Namikaze bahwa dia pasti bisa melindungi, juga tak akan menyakiti Naruko seperti anaknya. Ayah Naruko.

"Makan sarapanmu dan segera berangkat. Pagi in aku ada wawancara," Ujar Karin menyodorkan beberapa lapis roti ke hadapan Naruko. Dan berhasil membuat Naruko yang melamun kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Wawancara lagi? apa kali ini kau juga akan pulang malam?" Tanya Naruko setelah menelan gigitan pertama pada rotinya.

"Entahlah," Karin mengangkat bahunya. "Aku yakin, kali ini aku akan berhasil di wawancara ini! Bagaimana menurutmu?" Bukannya menjawab Naruko malah mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil tetap mngunyah rotinya.

Issssh~

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Aissshhh! Kenapa? Apa kau takut aku pergi dari sini setelah aku sudah punya pekerjaan." Cicit Karin mencibir Naruko.

"Astaga! Kau ini~" Dengan gemas karin mencubit kedua pipi cuby Naruko dan dibalas teriakan sakit oleh gadis itu.

"Karin! Karin! Sakit, Lepaskan!" Naruko memukul-mukul tangan Karin yang mencubit pipinya agar melepaskannya segera,

Setelah selesai sarapan, Naruko berlari kearah tempat rak sepatu untuk mengambil sepatunya dan memakainya setelahnya. Karin merogoh sakunya mengambil ponsel dan mengikuti Naruko.

"Naruko..." Panggil Karin mengarahkan kamera ponselnya ke arah Naruko yang akan membuka pintu.

Cklik!

Dan tepat saat Naruko menoleh, kamera ponsel itu berbunyi. Naruko terkejut dan menelengkan kepalanya bingung dengan kelakuan kakak sepupunya yang tiba-tiba memotret dirinya begitu saja.

"Karin, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruko. Tapi hanya dibalas Karin dengan cengiran khas miliknya dan dia memandang puas akan hasil jepretannya.

"Aku akan mengirimkan photomu pada nenek di desa," Jawab Karin seadanya sembari berbalik masuk kedalam apartemen.

Naruko hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. "Aku berangkat!" Pamit Naruko.

"Iya! Hati-hati di jalan," Balas Karin dari dalam.

.

.

.

Musim panas akan segera datang dan Naruko sangat menyukainya, dia menyukai udara musim panas. Dulu ketika masih di desa, Naruko bahkan akan menghabiskan waktunya bermain di hutan dekat rumahnya, seharian duduk di sungai dan merendam semangka disana. Sendirian.

Juga tak lupakan berkunjung di kebun bunga matahari milik tetangga Naruko, mengambil beberapa dan membawanya pulang. Tapi sekarang dia berada di Tokyo, bukan di Hokaido. Naruko merindukan kehidupan lamanya.

Naruko berjalan menuju halte bus dekat jalan apartemennya, sambil berjalan dia merentangkan tangganya dan menengadah keatas. "Udara di sini benar-benar berbeda," Gerutu Naruko.

Naruko merapatkan tangan yang sudah bersedekap memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan mempercepat langkahnya menuju halte bus. "Kenapa udaranya jadi tiba-tiba dingin?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Setelah sampai di halte, Naruko langsung mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi panjang yang terdapat disana untuk menunggu. Naruko menolehkan kepalanya membaca jadwal kedatangan bus, 5 menit lagi tertera disana.

Selagi menunggu bus tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil sedan putih berhenti di halte tempat naruko menunggu, Naruko memandang mobil itu bingung. "Kenapa mobil itu berhenti di sini?" Naruko bergumam.

Tapi tak lama kaca mobil itu turun, menampilkan sosok yang sepertinya Naruko kenal.

"Selamat pagi, Naruko!" Suara lembut khas gadis menyapa. Naruko tersenyum lebar melihat siapa penumpang mobil itu.

"Selamat pagi juga, Hinata." Jawab Naruko sambil berjalan mendekat ke mobil sedan itu.

"Apa, kau menunggu bus?" Tanya Hinata dan di jawab dengan anggukan cepat dari Naruko.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berangkat bersama-sama," Hinata menawarkan tumpangan.

Naruko agak ragu menerimanya, karena dia masih sedikit canggung pada hal-hal yang baru. Termasuk teman barunya ini.

"Euhm—apa tidak apa-apa?" Naruko menggaruk kepalanya dengan jari telunjuknya.

Dan Hinata segera membuka pintu mobilnya, lalu menarik tangan Naruko cepat hingga ia jatuh tertelungkup di kursi penumpang. kemudianNaruko hanya tertawa bodoh.

-o0o-

"Ah, Hinata terima kasih sudah memberiku tumpangan." Naruko membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruko, aku senang bisa berangkat bersama temanku." Hinata menepuk lembut pundak Naruko. Mereka kini telah sampai di sekolah Konoha, mereka berdua berjalan beriringan memasuki kawasan sekolah yang sudah ramai akan siswa dan siswi. Walaupun lebih banyak siswi disana, mereka bergerombol di dekat gerbang pagar Konoha.

Naruko yang melihatnya, memandang aneh pemandangan itu mereka seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu.

"Black Rose belum datang," Gumam Hinata tapi cukup bisa di dengar oleh Naruko. Dan lagi-lagi nama Black rose di sebut.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau mereka belum datang?" Tanya Naruko. Sebelum menjawab, Hinata merangkulkan lengannya di leher Naruko dan mengajaknya ke sudut bangunan sekolah dekat pintu masuk Sekolah.

"Dengar Naruko, di sini kau tidak boleh seenaknya memanggil nama Black Rose. Dan di sini terdapat tempat-tempat yang boleh dan tidak boleh kau masuki, kau juga di larang mencela, menghina atau mencari masalah dengan para Black Rose. Kalau kau melanggarnya, ancaman untuk di bully dan terkhir ancaman dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini akan mampir pada dirimu. Jadi berhati-hatilah." Bisik Hinata. Dan Naruko sedikit merinding dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Hinata, ternyata orang-orang seperti mereka memang ada.

Sejak awal Naruko memang ingin menghindari hal-hal yang akan merugikannya di kemudian hari di sekolah barunya ini, dia ingin lulus dengan kesan yang baik.

"Dan gadi-gadis disini, sedang menunggu para Black Rose datang. Semuanya sudah tergila-gila dengan penguasa Konoha." Hinata menerawang, memandang kumpulan siswi-siswi di sana. Naruko menelan ludahnya susah, tak bisa dia banyangkan akan pem-bullyan yang akan dia alami. Tidak untuk di Tokyo, tidak lagi untuk di bully.

"Tapi, kau juga mengagumi mereka kan?" Tanya Naruko. Dan Hinata hanya tersenyum malu-malu mengiyakan.

"Naruko, setelah terbiasa—kau juga akan lama-lama mengagumi Black rose." Kata Hinata. Naruko hanya tersenyum simpul menganggapi perkataan Hinata. Mereka adalah tipe anak-anak yang harus Naruko hindari, agak ketika lulus tak ada luka yang berbekas di ingatannya. Lagi.

Karena dulu ketika sekolah dasar dan SMU di Hokaido, Naruko sering menjadi bahan olok-olokkan dan pembully-an oleh teman-teman sekelas dan seniornya.

Maka dari itu, Mungkin menjadi sedikit pendiam akan lebih mudah bagi Naruko menjauh dari segala macam hal yang akan terjadi.

"Kyaaaa! Black Rose!" Teriakan seluruh siswi Konoha ketika melihat 3 buah mobil sedan mewah dan beberapa motor besar kini memasuki halaman Konoha.

"Lihat mereka sudah datang," Ujar Hinata.

"Apa mereka setiap pagi akan seperti itu?" Tanya Naruko. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya dua kali, tak mengerti dengan maksud Naruko.

"Maksudku, apa ketika Black rose datang mereka selalu berteriak seperti ini?" Jelas Naruko sambil menunjuk kerumunan di depannya.

"Bukan hanya di pagi hari, tapi setiap ada Black rose. Mereka yang menamakan fans Black rose akan selalu seperti itu. Berteriak!" Kata Hinata sambil mempraktekkan bagaimana para fans Black rose berteriak. Lalu setelah itu mereka berdua tertawa.

"Naruko, ayo masuk ke kelas." Ajak Hinata dengan menarik lengan Naruko.

"Heng, Ayo!" Akhirnya mereka berjalan beriringan masuk kedalam gedung Konoha.

.

.

.

Waa..waa..waa..

Pluk!

Suasana kelas saat ini begitu gaduh saat Hinata dan Naruko menginjakkan kakinya kedalam kelas. Bahkan sebuah penghapus terbang begitu saja dan jatuh tepat dibawah kaki Naruko. Hampir semua isi kelas mengeluarkan suara dan berlarian seperti anak kecil.

"Naruko..." Panggil Hinata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada seisi kelas.

"Apa?" Jawab Naruko yang juga memandang kelasnya yang kini mirip seperti kelas anak-anak TK.

"Selamat datang di Konoha, dan inilah kelas 2-D." Hinata menatap Naruko.

"Hahahaha~" Dan sedetik kemudian meraka berdua kembali tertawa lebar di depan pintu kelas.

-o0o-

Tok...Tok...Tok!

"Permisi?" Seorang siswi dengan tumpukan lembaran dalam dekapannya sedang berdiri di depan pintu kayu besar.

"Apa dia tidak ada di dalam?" Ucapnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Tok...Tok...Tok!  
Berusaha mengetuk kembali, tapi lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Akhirnya dengan ragu, tangan kecilnya memegang knop pintu.

Cklek! Pintu akhirnya terbuka, dia mendorongnya perlahan memasukkan kepalanya terlebih dulu, mencoba mengintip keberadaan seseorang didalam.

Tapi—

"Tidak ada orang," Desahnya.

'**Naruko, tolong kau antarkan lembaran-lembaran persetujuan siswa ke kantor presiden council.**' –Ketua kelas.

"Apa aku letakkan saja ini didalam," Naruko memandang lemabaran kertas yang ada di dekapannya. Naruko membuang napasnya, akhirnya dengan mantap melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan besar yang sedikit gelap karena tirainya tak di buka.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Terdengar langkah kaki Naruko yang menggema di ruangan presiden council, dia mendekati meja kerja didepannya. dan meletakkan lembaran-lembaran kertas tadi ke atas meja.

Setelah itu, Naruko mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah pada ruangan presiden council.

"Besar sekali, ini...persis ruangan kerja kakek." Gumamnya. Naruko berkeliling memandang almari kaca di sebelah meja kerja presiden council, terdapat banyak piala didalam sana.

"Presiden council itu, pasti orangnya sanagat rapi." Naruko melangkahkan kakinya mundur, dan akan menuju pintu untuk keluar. Tapi dia menghentikan langkahnya, ketika sebuah pot bunga kecil terdapat di atas coffe table di dekat sofa duduk.

Naruko menghampirinya, dan berjongkok di depan pot kecil itu. Ia tersenyum dan menyentuh pot itu.

"Bunga matahari, presiden council juga suka bunga matahari rupanya," Ucap Naruko. Dia berdiri dan membawa pot berisi bunga matahari itu kedalam genggamannya. "Tapi kenapa, kau diletakkan di tempat gelap seperti ini? Ah, akan aku buka tirainya agar kau mendapatkan sinar." Cicitnya lagi.

Naruko mendekati tirai panjang yang menutupi jendela, dengan masih membawa pot itu di depan dadanya.

"Siapa kau?" Terdengar suara berat dari belakang Naruko dan sukses membuat Naruko terperanjat kaget.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, siapa kau?" Tanya suara berat itu lagi, karena Naruko yang tak kunjung membuka suaranya dan masih membelakanginya.

Naruko membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap pemilik suara berat di belakangnya, dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku dari kelas 2-D...ketua kelas...memintaku...untuk memberikan lembaran persetujuan siswa." Ujar Naruko masih menundukkan kepalanya dan memegang pot bunga matahari di depan perutnya dengan dua tangan.

Naruko mengangkat wajahnya, kerena si pemilik suara berat itu diam. Betapa terkejutnya Naruko saat kedua bola matanya yang biru menyadari siapa pemilik suara berat itu.

"B...Black rose," Naruko tergagap.

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, tadi kau bilang kelas 2-D kan?" Tanyanya. Dan Naruko mengangguk cepat. Si pemilik suara berat itu mengamati Naruko dari atas sampai bawah, memperhatikan rambut pirang panjang Naruko, kulitnya yang tan dengan latar belakang cahaya matahari dari tirai korden jendela yang sudah ia buka tadi.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya lagi. Badan Naruko menegang ketika tiba-tiba pemilik suara berat itu, melangkahkan kakinya mengarah ke tempat dia berdiri. Dan dengan reflek Naruko memundurkan badannya, hingga tak sengaja menabrak meja kecil di belakang tubuhnya.

BRUUK! Naruko terjatuh, dia terjungkal kebelakang dengan posisi bokong mendarat terlebih dahulu.

"Aduh~" Rintih Naruko. Karena jatuh tadi, membuat Naruko tak sengaja menjatuhkan pot kecil berisi bunga matahari dan mengakibatkan pot itu pecah tanpa suara. Pot itu terbelah menjadi dua, sedangkan bunga matahari beserta tanah yang ada didalamnya terhambur keluar dari pot.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, siapa namamu?" Tanya si pemilik suara berat yang telah duduk di sofa singgle. Dia memandang Naruko yang jatuh terduduk sambil mengaduh, tak ada niat untuk sekedar menolongnya.

Dan Naruko mendadak bangkit dari jatuhnya walaupun pantatnya masih nyut-nyutan.

"Namaku...namaku adalah—''

"Gaara kau disini?" Sebelum bisa menyebutkan namanya, seorang siswi dengan rambut berwarna pink masuk begitu saja dan menyela Naruko.

"Aku wakil, jadi wajar jika aku disini. Sakura," Ujar si pemilik suara berat yag ternyata bernama Gaara. Siswi yang bernama Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil, mendengar jawaban Gaara dan mengabaikan sosok Naruko yang berdiri memegang pantatnya.

"Hei kau! Sekarang kembalilah kekelasmu," Perintah Gaara. Naruko yang masih mengusap-usap pantatnya terlonjak kaget mendengar suara besar milik Gaara.

"A...apa? Ah! Baiklah." Gagap Naruko. Tanpa harus disuruh dua kali untuk meninggalkan tempat presiden council, Naruko dengan langkah tergesa-gesa meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tapi—karena tak memperhatikan langkahnya, kakinya harus menyenggol kaki sofa di dekatnya. Dan lagi-lagi Naruko harus jatuh tertelungkup di lantai kembali. Tapi dengan posisi yang berbeda.

"Ceroboh," Ucap Gaara dingin. Dia memegang pelipisnya dan memejamkan matanya, mengabaikan Naruko yang tertelungkup di bawah kakinya.

"Aduh~" Rintih Naruko sekali lagi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura yang kini mengulurkan tangannya tepat didepan wajah Naruko. Dan ia, menengadah keatas, memandang siapa pemilik tangan putih didepannya.

'Wah~ Putih sekali, dia juga—cantik.' Puji Naruko dalam hati.

Dengan senyumannya dan kulitnya yang putih, Sakura seperti seorang bidadari. Berbeda dengan Naruko, dia hitam. Dulu teman-temannya sering menyebut dirinya anak idiot yang pendek dengan kulit berwarna hitam. Menyebalkan.

Setelah berlama-lama terpesona akan kecantikan Sakura, Naruko akhirnya membalas uluran tangan gadis itu. Dan dengan tarikan perlahan sakura membantu Naruko bangun dari jatuhnya, Sakura juga membantu merapikan seragam sekolah Naruko juga rambut panjangnya.

"Terima kasih," Ucap Naruko lirih.

"Sama-sama." Balas Sakura. Naruko memandang wajah cantik Sakura ketika tersenyum, wajahnya seperti bersinar. Ah~ alangkah beruntungnya siapapun itu yang menjadi pacar Sakura, beruntung karena memiliki kekasih sempurna seperti Sakura.

"Ah!—kau sudah datang." Tiba-tiba Gaara yang duduk berdiri dari sofa. Karena tinggi Naruko dia jadi tidak bisa melihat siapa yang di maksud oleh Gaara, karena terhalang oleh punggung lebarnya yang tinggi.

Tap..Tap..Tap!

Suara sepatunya terdengar langkahnya yang ringan menggema dilantai, dan perlahan-lahan sososk itu terlihat. Dia tinggi lebih tinggi dari pada Gaara, dan dia—

"Sasuke, Kau sudah datang." Ucap Sakura kemudian berjalan mendekat kearah sosok tinggi itu. Dan—mereka berpelukan.

Sosok itu menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher milik Sakura, tak terlihat sama sekali wajahnya. Naruko memandang diam di tempatnya berdiri, dan Gaara hanya menggelang-gelangkan kepalanya. "Selalu seperti ini," Gumamnya.

Gaya rambut yang melawan gravitasi dengan warna biru gelap menjadi ciri khasnya, dan Naruko memandangnya tak asing. Gadis itu menautkan kedua alisnya, mengingat siapa sosok yang tak asing yang kini sedang berpelukan dengan Sakura.

Naruko menelengkan kepalanya, "Siapa ya," Gumam Naruko lirih.

Dan tepat ketika jawaban tentang siapa sosok itu tak kunjung mempir di kepalanya, dengan perlahan sosok itu akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya.

Dan saat itu juga Naruko melebarkan matanya, degupan jantung kembali tak terkendali dengan napas sedikit tersengal-sengal. Naruko memegang dadanya, ini terjadi lagi sekali lagi. Kepalanya berdenyut dan Naruko menutup mulutnya rasa mual itu datang kembali.

Sebelah tangannya memegang dadanya yang nyeri dan sebelahnya lagi menutup mulutnya mencegah rasa mual.

Hingga pada akhirnya dia jatuh dengan posisi yang sama, Naruko merasa tersiksa. Ini terjadi lagi.

Napasnya seperti tercekik, Naruko menangis menahan sakit. Dan hanya satu kata yang bisa dia ucapkan. "Te—me." Ucap Naruko tersiksa.

"Hei, hei! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Gaara memandang khawatir pada Naruko yang tiba-tiba jatuh dengan posisi seperti itu. Gaara memegang bahu Naruko, tapi yang terdengar hanya suara napasnya yang tersengal-sengal sambil kedua tangan Naruko masing-masing memegang dadanya dan mutup mulutnya.

Tubuhnya bergetar, dengan mengumpulkan sisa tenaganya dia mencoba berdiri. Hingga matanya bertemu dengan mata hitam kelam milik sosok yang berada di samping Sakura yang kini juga memandang Naruko dengan kawatir.

Dengan dibantu Gaara, Naruko berhasil berdiri tapi—

Bruukk! Kembali Naruko harus jatuh ke lantai, tubuhnya lemas. Sebelum kesadarannya hilang, Naruko melihat sekilas banyangan kabur sosok di masa lalunya.

Naruko tersenyum simpul, dan akhirnya kini dia benar-benar menutup matanya. Pingsan.

**TBC**

Waw, apa ini? lagi-lagi~

Semoga kali ini benar-benar berkenan di hati reader...hehehe

Oh iya untuk yang review kemarin, ARIGATO! _

Terima kasih banyak buat reader tercinta...dan kali ini Author Balack_Rose berharap reader bisa memberikan komentarnya... ^^

Karena akan sangat berguna bagi author di next chapt... ^^ #Hug

Buat yang punya akun, author akan membalasnya rivewannya...

Sekian dari Author geje, hehehe~

* * *

_Yang tidak punya akun dan ingin riview-nya dibalas, bisa kok mention author di twitter. *lihat di profil*_

_Atau kalau pengen tanya-tanya tentang update, dan protes masalah FF juga boleh._

_Very welcome-lah pokoknya._

_Apapun itu asalkan buat reader. ^^_

Salam Author **Balack Rose's**... #lambai-lambai


	4. Chapter 4: Meet (2)

**BAD ROMANCE / BLACK ROSE!**

**SASUfemNARU**

**By**: **Balack Rose's**

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Cast** : SasuFemNaru, SasuSaku.

**Warning(s) :** **Typo** Dimana-mana dan banyak, **EYD** berantakan masih harus banyak belajar. Author baru. Judul nggak nyambung.

**Mohon bantuannya ****^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 04**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hening dan nyaman, suasana seperti itulah yang menyapa Naruko ketika membuka lemah sepasang mata birunya. Dengan pandangan yang masih kabur dan tidak jelas gadis itu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Dengan tubuh yang masih lemah, Naruko mencoba menggerakkan tangan dan meraba dadanya. Masih terasa nyeri disana, dan ketika akan mencoba bangun Naruko memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Tenanglah, jangan banyak bergerak dulu." Ujar seorang wanita dengan memakai jas putih ditubuhnya. Dia berusaha membuat posisi Naruko kembali berbaring terlantang diatas tempat tidur, dan gadis itu menurut saja meskipun kepalanya tetap berdenyut dan dadanya juga terasa nyeri begitu dia sudah menelentangkan kembali ditempat tidur.

Wanita itu memegang dan menahan bahu Naruko agar tetap berbaring ditempat tidur, setelah itu dia berjalan menjauhi tempat berbaring Naruko untuk kembali ke meja kerjanya.

"Aku...di mana?" Tanya Naruko dengan suara parau.

"Apa kau punya riwayat jantung?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruko, wanita itu malah mengajukan pertanyaan balik pada gadis itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak punya riwayat seperti itu. Hanya saja—" Naruko menggantung kalimatnya, dia memegang kedua tangannya kuat.

Wanita itu berhanti menulis sesuatu pada buku note dan memandang Naruko yang menggantungkan ucapannya. "Hanya saja, apa?" Wanita itu menopang dagunya dengan kedua punggung tangannya lalu siku yang berada diatas meja.

"—Gangguan Serangan panik," Lanjut Naruko. Dia menarik napasnya, meraba dadanya yang sedikit nyeri. Mendengarnya wanita itu hanya membulatkan bibirnya dan ber'Oh' ria saja.

"Baiklah kalau begitu!( dia berdiri dari duduknya). Kalau kau merasa masih lemas, kau boleh istirahat lebih lama disni." Ucap wanita itu menghampiri Naruko. Menarik selimutnya lalu membawanya melewati dagu gadis itu, dan menyuruhnya agar memejamkan mata.

"Aku akan menulis surat izin, dan memberikannya ke guru walimu." Ujar wanita itu sambil menepuk pelan bahu Naruko.

Dan Naruko hanya mengangguk patuh, kemudian kwmbali memejamkan matanya.

"Ah, iya! Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu, boleh?" Wanita itu membalikkan badannya. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Sabaku?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Naruko membuka matanya cepat dan mengerjabkan matanya lucu.

"Aku? Sabaku? Siapa itu?" Tanya Naruko tak mengerti.

"Ah, lupakan~" Wanita itu malah mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya sendiri.

Dan Naruko hanya mengangkat banhunya, setelah itu kembali memejamkan matanya, kepalanya sangat pusing sekarang jadi—mungkin setelah jam istirahat dia akan masuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya.

**-o0o-**

Jam istirahat di Konoha, siswa dan siswi seperti biasa akan menunggu dan berbaris di depan kantin Konoha. Apalagi kalau bukan meneriaki nama penguasa di sekolah itu, bahkan jika salah satu siswi berani dan beruntung mereka bahkan bisa membarikan hadiah-hadiah kecil untuk salah satu member Black Rose.

Tapi jangan coba-coba memberikannya pada Sasuke dan Gaara, kau akan mendapatkan tatapan tajam membunuh dari masing-masing keduanya.

Dan disinilah anggota Black rose berada, di sudut paling strategis dari Kantin Konoha. Dengan meja dan kursi berbeda dari yang lain, teruma paling luas sediri.

"Kiba, jangan memandang Gaara seperti itu."

"Diam kau, aku hanya sedang memastikan sesuatu,"

Kiba yang duduk berhadapan dengan Gaara sedang mendelikkan matanya, lalu Shino yang duduk di sebela Gaara cukup terganggu dengan itu. Sedangkan Gaara, dia mengacuhkan tatapan Kiba dan lebih memilih menikmati jus jeruk.

"Memastikan apa? Memang ada apa dengan Gaara?" Tanya Shino.

"Hey, Gaara apa hubunganmu dengan gadis itu?" Dengan mengacuhkan pertanyaan Shino, Kiba mencondongkan badannya ke depan dan menatap Gaara tajam peuh pertanyaan.

"Apa yang kau maksud? Gaara kan hanya menolong gadis itu, Benarkan Gaara?" Shino menyikut lengan Gaara, Kiba memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan Shino.

Gaara sama sekali tak peduli, dia kembali lebih menikmati jus jeruk yang tersisa sedikit banyak.

"Mungkin saja, gadis itu pacar gelap Gaara," Ucap Kiba bernada santai.

Spfruuuth!

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Gaara tersedak, memukul-mukul dadannya setelah menyemburkan sisa air jus dari mulutnya kedepan.

Kiba meraih tisu di atas meja kantin, mengelap wajahnya yang sempat ternodai oleh semburan dasyat Gaara. Yang duduk tepat di depannya. "Gaara, kau keterlaluan."

"Hwahahahaha~" Shino tertawa berlebihan sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya.

"Uhuk! Tunggu-tunggu dulu!" Gaara mengengkat sebelah tangannya. "Aku hanya menolongnya, dan kenapa kau berfikiran seperti itu padaku. Eoh?" Gaara masih memukul-mukul dadanya dan mendelikkan matanya.

"Tuh, kubilang juga apa. Gaara hanya menolong gadis itu, tidak lebih." Shino tertawa.

Kiba menatap garang kearah Shino yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Diam kau Shino, dasar kalian berdua itu brengsek!" Umpat Kiba pada Gaara dan Shino sambil masih mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan tisu.

Pletak! Sebuah telapak tangan besar mampir memukul kepala Kiba.

"Aduh!" Rintih Kiba.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang! Jangan, mengucapkan kalimat 'Brengsek'mu itu, pada yang lebih tua." Kemudian dia duduk di sebelah Kiba.

"HEI!" Dengan suara melengking, Kiba berteriak tepat didepan siswa berambut biru gelap disampingnya. "Apa-apaan kau?" Sungut Kiba tak terima sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang nyut-nyutan.

"Ada apa? Kenapa adik kecil kita ini, sampai mengucapkan kalimat 'Brengsek'nya. Ha?" Tanya Sasuke pada Shino yang berada didepannya. Dengan lengan berotot Sasuke, dia meletakkan pada bahu Kiba dan membawa kepala anak termuda itu diantara ketiak dan bahu.

"Aduh! Sasuke! Leharku! Leherku, sakit~" Rengek Kiba dengan memukul-mukul lengan Sasuke menggunakan telapak tangannya berkali-kali, mengisyaratkan agar dia mau melepaskan lengannya. Melihat mereka membuat Shino juga Gaara terkekeh melihat bagaimana usaha Kiba mencoba melepas apitan lengan berotot milik Sasuke di lehernya.

.

.

.

"Ini semua gara-gara kejadian pagi tadi," Ucap Shino.

Sasuke menikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kejadian apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

Shino membuang napasnya, kebiasaan Sasuke kalau sudah ada Sakura di dekatnya dia selalu tak bisa fokus pada apapun, apalagi orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Kejadian diamana Gaara mengendong seorang gadis yang pingsan, dan dengan heboh dia langsung berlari ke ruang kesehatan." Jelas Shino panjang. Dia melirikkan matanya kepada Gaara yang masih acuh. Seperti biasa.

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya dengan umpatan 'Brengsek' Kiba?"

"Kiba mengira gadis itu ada hubungan dengan Gaara,"

"Loh? Bukannya memang begitu."

"Kau mau kubunuh Sasuke!" Sela Gaara cepat dengan mata menlotot pada Sasuke.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, dan menarik kotak gelas teh milik Kiba—lalu meminumnya tanpa izin.

"Tuh kan! Sasuke saja menganggap seperti itu...Jadi, katakan siapa dia, Gaara?" Tanya Kiba sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tepat ke wajah Gaara dengan sedotan teh miliknya.

"Wow, tahan dulu guys," Protes Gaara, tak terima atas tuduhan teman-temannya. "Dengar, aku murni hanya ingin menolong gadis itu. Apa kalian tidak lihat dia pingsan? Aku bahkan tak tahu siapa dia, kecuali siswi baru."

Gaara menatap wajah tak percaya ke 3 teman-temannya. Dan dia membuang napas berat dengan mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Terserah kalian sajalah." Kata Gaara pasrah.

"Jadi benarkan, benarkan Gaara." Kiba menaik-turunkan alisnya, kemudian memperlihatkan senyuman yang aneh.

"Aku bilang terserah," Sekali lagi Gaara pasrah. Mau dijelaskan bagaimanapun itu percuma saja. Pikir Gaara.

"Baiklah, baiklah jangan ganggu Gaara lagi," Sasuke menengahi dan mencoba mengakhiri percakapan yang menurutnya tak penting itu.

"Tapi—aku masih penasaran,"

"Cukup!" Ucap Sasuke, Shino dan Gaara bebarengan.

Dan seketika itu Kiba menganga lebar. "Kompak sekali," Gerutunya.

.

.

.

"Teman-teman, nanti malam kita pergi melihat balapan jalan lagi yuk,"

"Kiba! Bukankah kau bilang, kau dilarang keluar oleh kakakmu sekarang."

Shino mencondongkan badannya dengan sebelah siku menempel diatas meja.

Kiba mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Jangan ingatkan aku itu, Shino!"

Shino, Gaara dan Sasuke tersenyum simpul melihat ekspresi Kiba seperti itu. Mengingat bagaimana kakak pertama Kiba yang sangat galak, bahkan mereka bertiga sempat menjadi samsak hidup bagi kakak Kiba. Meskipun kakaknya perempuan, tapi jangan pernah meremehkan tendangan juga pukulannya. Karena dia jago karate, sabuk hitam tentunya.

"Hei, kalian makan dan berkumpul seperti itu tanpa aku. Kejamnya!"

Mereka bertiga minus Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sosok cantik berambut pink yang berdiri di belakang mereka dengan senyuman seperti biasa.

"Hai!" Sakura mengangkat tangannya, dan melambai-lambai kearah meja member Black Rose.

"Sakura!" Kiba memekik senang, sampai ingin melompat dari kursi tempatnya duduk jika saja tangan Sasuke di sebelahnya tak menarik jas sekolanya dan menahan anak itu.

"Duduklah Sakura," Pekik Kiba sambil menepuk-nepuk kursi kosong disebelahnya.

Sakura reflek memusatkan perhatiannya pada laki-laki yang sedang sibuk memasukkan makanannya kedalam mulut dengan tenang.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, Shino dari bawah meja menendang-nendang kaki Kiba memberinya isyarat untuk segera pindah, dan duduk kesebelahnya. Tapi Kiba mengabaikannya dan malah menendang balik kaki Shino di bawah.

"Anak ini," Desis Shino.

Kiba menjurlurkan lidahnya, dan Shino mengangkat telapak tangannya bersiap melayangkan jitakan sayang seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke tadi.

"Sakura, Sakura kau ingat kejadian tadi pagi?" Setelah Sakura mendaratkan bokong indahnya tepat di antara Kiba dan Sasuke, Kiba mendekatkan bibir tebalnya di sebelah telingan gadis itu dan berbisik sambil sesekali melirik Gaara.

Sakura memandang Kiba penuh tanya, kemudian dia berpikir sejenak. Mengingat kejadian tadi pagi yang dimaksud Kiba. Setelah itu—Sakura menggelangkan kepalanya.

Aisssh! Kiba mendesis. "Kejadian di ruang council, Gaara menggendong gadis."

"He? Oh! Yang itu? Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Sakura. Kiba merubah posisi duduknya lebih menghadap Sakura, lalu kembali berbisik sambil sesekali melirik-lirik Gaara.

"Aku, curiga. Jangan-jangan mereka punya hubungan khusus." Ucap Kiba.

Mereka berdua berpandangan, lama. Sakura mengangguk kemudian.

Mata Kiba berbinar tak percaya, ternyata ada juga yang berfikiran sama dengannya. "Tuh kan, Benar! Bahkan Sakura saja beranggapan kalau Gaara dan gadis itu punya hubungan!"

"Uhuk!"

Gaara kembali tersedak, tapi kali ini dia tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri dan Shino nyaris terjungkal dari kursinya. Sedangkan Sasuke—jangan tanya, dia malah makin asyik dengan makannya dan malah dengan tanpa izin mengambil jatah milik Shino yang berada di depannya.

Pluk! Gaara mengambil sumpit dari tangan Shino dan melemparkannya tepat ke kepala Kiba. "Kau itu! Sudah kubilang bukan, ya bukan! Kenapa ngeyel sekali, sih."

"Sakura, kau juga kenapa ikut-ikutan?" Protes Gaara pada wanita satu-satunya disana.

Tapi Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau mau aku pukul, eoh? Katakan! Katakan, dimana aku harus memukulmu. Eoh?" Gaara dengan ke kesalannya sudah berdiri dan melepas jas sekolah lalu menggulung kemejanya sampai siku.

"Sakura~ lihat kelakuan mereka padaku!" Adu Kiba sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Gaara dengan telunjuknya.

"Akan ku bantu kau Gaara! Anak ini memang perlu di beri pelajaran!" Shino jadi ikut-ikutan melepas jasnya dan bersiap berdiri.

"Cu, curang! Kalian main keroyokan! Brengsek!" Umpat Kiba, dia menenggelamkan tubuhnya hampir kebawah meja.

Shino dan Gaara sekarang mengelilingi Kiba yang merosotkan duduknya dan memandang memelas keatas.

"Sakura, tolong~" Rengek Kiba memandang Sakura. Dan sakura hanya tertawa memandang kelakuan ketiga temannya, dan tangannya membantu lengan Kiba untuk kembali duduk seperti semula.

-o0o-

"Tidak apa-apa, Kata penjaga ruang kesehatan aku terkena anemia. Iya—anemia saja." Ucap Naruko berbohong,

"Oh, lalu sekarang keadaan mu bagaimana?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada kawatir.

"Kan sudah ku bilang, aku baik-baik saja." Naruko tersenyum. "Ah, iya! Hinata, boleh aku pinjam catatanmu. Pelajaran sebelum jam istirahat,"

Hinata mengangguk, dan merogoh tasnya mengambil bukunya lalu menyerahkannya ke tangan Naruko. "Kalau ada yang tidak mengerti, tanyakan saja padaku." Ucap Hinata.

"Terima kasih," Naruko mengangguk.

Drrt..drrtt~

ponsel di tas Naruko bergetar, sebuah pesan masuk ketika dilihat siapa yang mengirimnya gadis itu tersenyum.

"Siapa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Oh, ini kakak sepupuku." Hinata mengangguk-ngangguk, tak ada niat sekalipun untuk bertanya apa isi pesannya. Menurut Hinata itu pribadi.

_**[Karin] Hei, Rubah gila...bersiaplah kehilangaku! Aku, hari ini sudah diterima! Interviewku berhasil. Yeah~ **_

_**[Naruko] Siapa yang kau sebut rubah gila, eoh? Baik, cepatlah keluar dari apartemenku! :p**_

Naruko terkikik sambil membalas pesan singkat Karin, hingga dia merasa kandung kemihnya terasa penuh.

"Hinata—aku harus ke kamar mandi. Sekarang~"

"Ihh, Kau itu. Cepat saja, sebentar lagi jam istirahat selesai."

Dan dengan secepat kilat Naruko berlari ke arah kamar mandi, mengabaiakan teriakan protes teman sekelasnya yang tak sengaja dia tabrak.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja!" Teriak Naruko.

.

.

.

Saaaa~

Setelah mencuci tangannya, Naruko memandang pantulan wajahnya di cermin toilet Sekolah. Naruko mengalihkan pandangannya dari pantulan yang memperlihatkan wajahnya sekarang, dia membuang napasnya berat.

Lagi-lagi kenapa serangan panik itu harus datang di saat dia berhadapan dengan anggota Black rose yang menurut Naruko sangan mirip dengan Teme-nya itu.

Membuka keran air dia membiarkannya mengalir dengan deras, kemudian membasuh wajahnya. Membiarkan kemeja atasnya basah.

"Teme, benarkah itu kau?" Gumamnya lirih.

Tangan kirinya bergerak keatas, meraba subuah benda yang tergantung manis di lehernya. Tapi betapa terkejutnya, ketika merasakan benda itu tak ada di tempat seharusnya dia terpasang.

Naruko merabanya dengan dua tangan, membuka kancing atasnya. Dan benar saja benda itu benar-benar tidak ada, denag takutnya gadis itu mengibas-ngibaskan bajunya dan melepas jas sekolahnya.

"Tidak ada! Tidak mungkin!" Naruko panik. Bagaimana benda itu hilang, benda yang berharga. Benda terakhir yang di berikan Teme-nya.

"Teme, teme!" Gadis itu mencoba mengingat apa yag dia lakukan tadi pagi hingga—

"Jangan-jangan disana?" Naruko segera berlari menuju tempat yang menjadi lokasi yang memungkinkan benda itu disana. Ruang kesehata.

Sraaak!

Pintu geser terbuka menampilkan Naruko yang terengah-engah. "Permisi," Ucapnya mengatur napas.

"Oh, kau lagi? Ada apa, apa kau merasa pusing lagi?" Tanya wanita petugas Kesehatan.

Naruko menggelang cepat. "Aku, aku mencari benda. Apa tidak ada sesuatu yang tertinggal?" Tanya Naruko, yang masih mengatur napasnya. Bayangkan saja dia harus berlari keluar gedung utama ke arah ruang kesehatan yang harus memutar melewati lapangan sepak bola yang beguru luasnya.

"Benda? Benda apa maksudmu. Masuklah." Ajak wanita itu menarik lengan kecil Naruko.

"Jelaskan, benda apa yang kau cari," Setelah mendudukkan Naruko dan memberinya air putih, wanita itu bertanya pelan sambil menepuk pundak gadis itu.

"Kalung, aku mencari kalung." Ucap Naruko. Dia meraba-raba lehernya berkali-kali, dan memandang sekeliling ruangn putih itu untuk memastikan diaman seharusnya kalungnya akan berada.

"Rasanya tidak ada benda seperti itu disini," Ucap wanita itu yang kini mulai berjalan berkeliling mancari kalung milik Naruko. Dia membungkukkan tubuhnya, mencari di bawah meja dan lemari yang ada didekatnya.

"Di tempat tidur? Iya tempat tidur!" Pekik Naruko. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia melompat menaikki tempat tidur dan meraba sekitar kasur. Lalu dengan kasar membuang bantal, dan mengibas-ngibaskan spreinya.

"Hei, hei! Setelah kau pergi tadi, aku langsung membersihkan ranjang itu." Ucap wanita itu protes, melihat tepat tidur yang sudah ia rapikan telah berantakan dalam sekejab.

"Lalu diamana~" Rengek Naruko.

"Ya, mana ku tahu! Sekarang rapikan itu kembali." Omel wanita itu, lalu membantu Naruko turun dari ranjang.

Naruko dan wanita itu merapikan ranjang dengan sprei yang terpasang rapih dan bantal di atasnya. "Coba kau ingat lagi, tempat di mana kalungmu itu seharusnya jatuh,"

Gadis itu mencoba berpikir, puzle-puzle ingatannya hari ini. Tadi pagi itu masih ada, Naruko jelas-jelas ingat itu masih ada ketika pagi dan—

"Apa, jangan-jangan terjatuh disana." Gumam Naruko.

"Apa kau mengingatnya? Diamana?" Tanya wanita itu. Dan Naruko memandang wanita itu, lalu membungkukkan badannya pamit. Gadis itu melesat pergi, membuka pintu geser ruang kesehatan dengan keras dan tak meutupnya kemudian.

Ssshhh~ "Anak itu benar-benar," Desisnya.

.

Presiden council Room.

"Kiba aku minta jusnya!"

"Tidak mau! Weeks!"

Sssshh!

Sebelum jitakan dari tangan Shino mendarat ke kepala Kiba, anak yang paling muda itu sudah berlari dan bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Sakura. Walaupun tak sepenuhnya tertutup oleh tubuh sakura karena tinggi Kiba yang lumayan.

"Sudah, Jangan menggoda Kiba seperti itu," Anak yang lebih muda kembali menjulurkan lidahnya dan mendapatkan usapan dikepala dari tangan lembut Sakura.

Shino memadangnya hanya bisa mendelikkan matanya garang pada Kiba. "Sakura, jangan manjakan dia seperti itu. Menjijikkan, kau tahu!" Shino memeluk tubuhnya dengan lengan besar miliknya, memeragakan ekspresi merinding.

"Biarkan, disini aku kan yang paling kecil. jadi wajar kalau Sakura seperti ini padaku." Kiba menunjuk bangga dengan jempol miliknya.

"Hiii, tumben mau disebut kecil. Biasanya langsung ngambek. Lagi pula (Shino memandang Kiba dari atas sampai bawah)—badanmu itu lebih besar dari pada Gaara." Debat Shino.

Kiba mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Gaara, Shino menghinamu!" Adu Kiba mencari teman.

Gaara mendengus kesal, dari tadi semenjak di kantin mereka terus saja adu mulut seperti ini. Ah! Tidak, ini bahkan terjadi sejak kecil.

"Sakura, sakura! Nanti malam kau ikut kami melihat balapan jalanan seperti waktu itu, tidak?" Tanya Kiba sambil mengayun-ngayunkan lengan Sakura.

"Ah, itu—" Sakura memandang Kiba di depannya dengan ragu.

"Jangan Sakura, jangan mau. Kau tahu, kakak perempuannya melarang anak itu untuk keluar malam lagi." Shino menjelaskan. Dia berjalan duduk di sofa singgle dekat dengan Sakura dan Kiba berdiri.

"Kalau begitu, jangan pergi." Ucap sakura. Dan mendapatkan gelengan cepat dari Kiba.

"Sakuraa~" Rengek Kiba, anak itu malah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sempit Sakura.

"Aww! Kenapa kau menarik rambutku? Ahh, kenapa kau jadi ikut-ikutan dengan meraka, kenapa tak membelaku," Kiba kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura dan mengapit lengan kecil Sakura di lengannya sendiri.

"Hentikan Kiba itu menjijikkan," Tegur Gaara. Dia terganggu dengan suara rengekan Kiba, Gaara yang memilih tiduran di sofa yang paling panjang harus bersusah payah memejamkan matanya kerana rengekan Kiba yang mengganngu.

"Hentikan Kiba itu menjijikkan," Kiba menirukan perkataan Gaara dengan memoyong-monyongkan bibirnya maju. Dan berakibat lemparan bantal sofa tepat mengenai dia dan Sakura yang kebetulan berdiri disamping Kiba.

"Lagi pula, aku bisa saja kabur dari kakak. Itu gampang, badannya yang tak seberapa denganku itu pasti kalah denganku," Kiba menepuk dadanya, merasa yakin dengan apa yang dia katakan

"Ahhhh!" Seru Shino dan Gaara bersamaan. Shino mengambil ponselnya dan berdiri mengarahkan ponselnya tepat didepan Kiba. Sama halnya dengan Shino, Gaara juga berdiri dari tidurnya dan mengarahkan ponsel di tangannya ke Kiba.

"Katakan sekali lagi, kami akan merekam dan langsung mengirimkannya pada kakakmu," Ancam Shino dan Gaara sambil mengarahkan speker ponsel tepat kedepan mulut Kiba.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Kiba mencoba menjauhkan ponsel Shino dan Gaara.

"Ahhh~ Hentikan, hentikan!" Shino dan Gaara menahan lengan Kiba, dan mereka tetap megarahkan ponselnya pada anak yang lebih muda.

"Sakura, tolong~" Rengek anak itu, dia bahkas sudah terlentang di atas meja dengan kaki menapak kelantai. Sedangkan Shino dan Gaara malah tetap mengarahkan ponselnya.

Sakura tertawa melihat sisi lain kelakuan Black Rose, andai semua fans mereka melihat sifat asli mereka semua.

"Tunggu! Apa itu?" Tunjuk Kiba pada sebuah benda berkeli-kelip di bawah sofa single yang tadi di duduki oleh Shino.

"Apa? Jangan coba lari kau." Ucap Shino tak percaya.

Kiba mencibir Shino dan mendorong tubuh, Shino juga Gaara dari atasnya dengan dada bidang miliknya.

Bruk! Pinggang Gaara sukses menabrak pinggiran meja, dan Shino—dia jatuh ke lantai. -_-

"Aduh," Rintih Shino dan Gaara bersamaan.

Dan Kiba lebih memilih mengambil benda berkilau yang ada di bawah sofa, dari pada mendengarkan umpatan 2 sahabatnya.

"Kalung," Gumam Kiba. Tangannya mengambil kalung itu, dan memperlihatkannya pada Gaara.

"Milik siapa?" Tanya Kiba pada Gaara yang kini ikut berjongkok di sebelah anak itu. Dan mengambil kalung itu dari tangan Kiba, mengamatinya baik-baik.

"Sakura, apa ini milik mu?" Tanya Gaara tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari kalung itu.

"Eh! Apa? mana?" Sakura mendekati Gaara. Dan Gaara menunjukkannya.

Pletak! Shino yang sudah berdiri dari jatuhnya, berjalan kearah Kiba yang masih berjongkok dan melayangkan Jitakan sayangnya.

"Shino! Sakit Tahu!," Kiba berdiri mensejajarkan tubuhnya didepan Shino. Memegang kepalanya dengan dua tangan dia menatap Shino dengan mata—ingin menangis.

"Hei, hei—Kau sudah besar. Ingat itu Kiba." Ucap Shino panik melihat Kiba yang menampilkan ekspresi mulai ingin menangisnya.

"Kakak! Ibu! Ayah! Shino menyakitiku~" Rengek Kiba sambil mengabsen kelauarganya.

"Shino!" Gaara, Sakura dan kali ini Sasuke menegurnya.

"Apa? Aku—" Shino menunjuk dirinya sendiri, dan memandang Kiba dengan tatapan aneh miliknya.

"Sudah, sudah jangan menangis. Kalau kau menangis, aku akan memasukkanmu kedalam kandang serangga-serangga milik penjaga sekolah di belakang. Mau?"

"Shino, kau malah akan membuatnya menangis. Cepat diamkan anak itu dengan benar!" Perintah Gaara yang masih berjongkok dibawah.

"Iya, iya—sudah jangan menangis. Nanti malam kita pergi ke sana!" Shino membujuk Kiba sambil mengapit kepala Kiba di ketiaknya.

"Bohong, kau pasti bohong." Kiba mencibir.

Ssshhh~

"Anak ini, benar-benar. Aku serius!" Shino menaik-turunkan alisnya, dan menyeringai aneh andalannya.

Dan seketika mereka berdua tertawa aneh berdua. Gaara dan Sasuke melihatnya hanya bisa memutar bola mata mereka bosan.

"Matahari? Liontinnya, berbentuk Matahari." Ucap Gaara.

"Kalungnya indah sekali," Sakura mengambil kalung itu dari tangan Gaara. Memandangnya dengan mata berninar, liontinnya bercahaya terkena sinar matahari dari arah jendela di belakang Sakura.

Dan cahaya itu memantul menyilaukan kearah Sasuke yang sibuk berkutat dengan kertas-kertas di mejanya.

"Sasuke, lihatlah ini indah sekali." Sakura berlari kearah meja Sasuke, dan menunjukkan kalung itu tepat di hadannya. Dan seketika itu juga Sasuke berdiri dan merebut kalung itu dari tangan Sakura. Mengakibatkan kursi yang dia duduki terjungkal tergelatak kebelakang.

Sasuke mengangkat kalaung itu, dan memegang liontinnya untuk memastikan sesuatu.

"Sasuke," Panggil Sakura. Tapi Sasuke tak menghiraukannya, dia menatap lekat liontin itu.

Matanya terpejam dan menggelangkan kepalanya. "Ini tidak mungkin," Ucapnya. Sebelah tangannya turun ke pinggir meja, memegang meja itu hingga buku kukunya memutih.

Brak!

Suara pintu terbuka dengan keras, tepat di depan pintu itu berdiri Naruko yang terenga-engah. Dia memegangi lututnya. "Maaf mengganggu, tapi...tapi ada sesuatu...aku mencari...mencari benda," Ucap gadis itu terbata-bata.

"Berani sekali kau datang kemari," Kiba berteriak dengan menunjuk-nunjuk Naruko, yang tentu saja sudah terlepas dari rangkulan Shino.

"Maaf! Tapi aku mencari benda milikku, yang mungkin saja jatuh di sini." Ucap Naruko setelah mencoba menormalkan napasnya.

"Benda? Benda apa itu?" Tanya Gaara.

"Apa itu sebuah kalung?" Kini giliran Shino yang bertanya. Dia meletakkan kedua lengannya di depan dada, dan memandang Naruko dari atas sampai bawah.

Gadis itu memiliki kulit yang tidak putih dengan rambut berwarna kuning panjang sepinggang dan tingginya—Tsk, Kemudian beralih memandang Gaara dan Naruko bergantian. 'Tipe Gaara benar-benar...sudah berubah." Pikirnya.

Naruko dengan kaki yang bergetar dia melangkah masuk. "Maaf, bolehkan aku mencarinya di sini?" Tanya Naruko dengan bibir bawah dia gigit.

"Cari? Cari apa?" Pekik Kiba tak suka dan sukses membuat Naruko terkejut.

"Kau tak perlu mencarinya," Gaara memasang pose sama seperti Shino dan menyandarkan pinggangnya di sofa single belakang tubuhnya.

Mendengar ucapan Gaara, Naruko mengangkat kepala cepat. "Ma, maaf?" Naruko memandang Gaara, mencoba bertanya. Apa lelaki didepannya mengatakan bahwa dia tak boleh mencarinya disini.

"Ka, kalau kalian terganggu. Aku akan mencarinya setelah pulang sekolah." Naruko berjalan mendekat kearah Gaara. Memasang wajah memelas dan hampir menangis.

Gaara membuang napasnya, kemudian mengangkat tangannya menunjuk sudut ruangan. Sasuke, Gaara menunjuk Sasuke.

"Disana, itu ada disana,"

Naruko mengikuti arah kemana Gaara menunjuk, dan—tubuhnya membeku.

"Kalungmu ada disana, Sasuke~ berikan benda itu pada gadis ini." Kiba menyentuhkan telunjuknya tepat di atas kepala Naruko.

'Tenangkan dirimu Naruko, dia bukanlah teme-mu. Iya! Dia bukan teme!' Naruko menyentukkan tangannya tepat di dadanya. Meyakinkan didalam pikiran, hatinya bahwa sesungguhnya orang yang kini ada di depannya bukanlah Teme yang dia kenal.

Dengan kaki yang bergetar, Naruko melangkahkan kakinya maju.

'Dia bukan Teme' Ucap Naruko dalam Hati.

'Dia bukan Teme' Sambil melangkah Naruko berkali-kali merapalkan kalimat itu.

Lalu bagaimana Sasuke?

'Ini tidak mungkin, Dia bukan—Bukan!' Sasuke menatap Naruko melangkah mendekat langkah demi langkah kearahnya. Tangannya mengepal, memegang ujung meja dengan keras sedangkan sebelahnya lagi memegang kalung matahari milik Naruko.

'Dia bukan Teme.'

'Dia bukan Dobe.'

Dalam waktu bersamaan, mereka berdua mengucapkan kalimat itu bersama didalam hati mereka. Bersama dengan langkah Naruko yang mendekat kearah Sasuke.

"Sakura..." Panggil Sasuke. Mencoba menetralkan perasaannya, Sasuke menyerahkan kalung itu pada Sakura.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, poni dari rambut biru gelap menjuntai menutupi matanya. Menarik dan membuang napas kasar Sasuke kembali menegakkan kepalanya, dengan yakin dia menatap Naruko. Menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan—Dingin.

"Sakura, berikan kalung itu padanya." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Eh? Ah, iya..." Sakura berjalan mendekat ke arah meja sasuke. Mendahului Naruko, gadis itu mengambil kalung di atas meja.

Sebentar, Sakura menatap Sasuke. Ada yang aneh dengan kekasihnya, tangannya mengepal memegang ujung meja raut wajahnya juga aneh. Dia berubah dingin, padahal tadi—

"Sakura~ cepat berikan barang gadis ini." Kiba memainkan tangannya menyentuh rambut Naruko. Dan Naruko tak memperdulikannya, dia hanya ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari tempat ini.

"Maaf, bisakah kau berikan...kalungku," Naruko menjulurkan kedua tangannya, meminta kalung yang ada di tangan Sakura.

"Ah, iya...ini." Sakura menolehkan badannya menghadap Naruko, dan memberikan kalung itu pada sang pemiliknya. Sedangkan Sasuke lebih memilih memalingkan wajahnya, kemudian membereskan kertas-kertas yang diatas meja dan melangkah pergi begitu saja. Membiarkan tatapan penasaran sakura, dan berjalan begitu saja melewati Naruko.

Gadis itu mendekap kalungnya, dan menutup matanya membiarkan sedikit cairan bening mengalir.

Sebelum keluar, Sasuke menyempatkan memandang Naruko sekilas dari balik punggungnya. Barang sebentar saja, hingga kembali dengan langkah angkuhnya dia pergi.

Satu persatu anggota Black Rose's dan Sakura pergi mengikuti Sasuke, meninggalkan Naruko yang menangis sesenggukan tanpa suara sambil mengenggam kalungnya di depan dada.

-o0o-

"Naruko..." Seseorang menepuk bahu Naruko dan itu sukses membuatnya terkejut.

"Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai, kau bilang ke kamar mandi. Tapi ketika aku masuk kau tidak ada disana, kau kemana?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku, aku..." Naruko tergagap. Hinata menatapnya menunggu jawaban Naruko, tapi sepertinya bel berbunyi menyelamatkan gadis itu.

"Ah, sudahlah. Ayo masuk, hari ini adalah pelajaran wali kelas kita." Hinata menarik tangan Naruko, dan mereka berdua setengah berlari menuju kelas.

'Jika benar itu teme, kenapa dia tidak mengenaliku?' Pikir Naruko.

Sraak!

"Namikaze! Hyuga! Kalian terlambat!"

"Maafkan kami pak,"

"Baiklah, cepat masuk dan silahkan duduk."

"Baik~"

.

.

.

Restoran bergaya eropa menjadi latar belakang pertemuan seoarang lelaki tua dan koleganya.

Dengan hidangan makanan barat meraka berbincang tentang perluasan bisnis, merapatkan kerja sama perusahaan dan lain sebagainya. Lelaki tua dengan setelan jas hitamnya, mengamati seorang lelaki yang lebih muda darinya bahkan bisa di bilang umurnya hampir sama dengan anak lelakinya.

"Aku ingin meminta sesuatu darimu," Lelaki tua membuka suaranya terkebih dahulu. "Aku sudah berbicara dengan ayahmu, mengenai masalah ini." Lanjutnya.

"Bila maksud anda adalah masalah perjodonhan...Saya sudah mendengarnya dari ayah saya. Saya memang tak keberatan, tapi bagaimana dengan anak-anak, Apa mereka setuju?" Lelaki yang lebih muda menatap sopan pada lelaki tua didepannya.

"Berikan mereka waktu hingga lulus, biarkan mereka mengenal satu sama lain." Ucap lelaki yang lebih tua.

Mengetuk-mngetuk ujung jari telunjuk di atas pahanya, lelaki yang lebih muda berpikir. Mengambil gelas yang berisi air putih, dan meneguknya hingga habis.

"Saya tidak yakin, tapi—bagaimana jika nanti meraka tak ada perasaaan satu sama lain, tuan?" Tanyanya.

Lelaki yang lebih tua hanya tersenyum simpul. "Kita lihat saja nanti, biarkan waktu yang menjawab semuanya. Tuan—Uchiha."

**TBC**

**WB melanda Uthor...**

Makin geje, bagaimana menurut reader? RnR pleaseee~ _

Yang review terima kasih banyak ya reader, makin bayak review bikin authoe semangat! ... #Hug

Sekian dari Author geje, hehehe~

See you next chappy~

* * *

_Yang tidak punya akun dan ingin riview-nya dibalas, bisa kok mention author di twitter. *lihat di profil* ^^_

_Atau kalau pengen tanya-tanya tentang update, dan protes masalah FF juga boleh._

_Very welcome-lah pokoknya._

_Apapun itu asalkan buat reader. ^^_

Salam Author **Balack Rose's**... #lambai-lambai


	5. Chapter 5: Sasuke!

**BAD ROMANCE / BLACK ROSE!**

**SASUfemNARU**

**By**: **Balack Rose's**

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Cast** : SasuFemNaru, SasuSaku.

**Warning(s) :** **Typo** Dimana-mana dan banyak, **EYD** berantakan masih harus banyak belajar. Author baru. Judul nggak nyambung.

**Mohon bantuannya ****^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 05**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayo naik Sepeda!" Ajak seoarang anak laki-laki berambut biru gelap. Seragam sekolah dasarnya masih terpasang di badan.

Dia adalah Sasuke yang masih berusia 6 tahun. Saat ini dia dan seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang sebahu sedang berada di taman. Tempat yang biasa mereka kunjungi setiap kali ingin perdgi bermain. Dan gadis itu adalah Naruko.

"Tapi Teme, Nalu tidak bisa naik sepeda." Ucapanya sambil memegang bawah rok seragam miliknya.

"Tck, tenang saja. Aku akan mengajarimu!" Serunya sambil berjalan ke belakang tubuh kecil Naruko itu dan melepaskan tas ransel dari punggungnya.

Sasuke kecil menuntun tubuh Naruko mendekat ke sebuah sepeda berwarna putih, yang tergeletak di atas rumput taman. "Sekarang naiklah!" Titahnya.

"Tapi teme, Nalu—"

"Aku akan memegangnya dari belakang. Bukankah dulu kakakmu pernah mengajarimu, dan bukankah kau bisa?" Tanya Sauke masih memegangi sadel sepeda yang di duduki oleh Naruko.

"Itu sudah lama teme, dan Nalu juga sudah lupa cala naik sepedanya." Ucap Naruko kecil dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

Sasuke anak lelaki itu mendengus dan mencibirnya kesal, "Kau bukannya lupa, tapi kau memang tidak mau belajar. Dasar Dobe!"

Sasuke mulai berdiri di belakang Naruko sambil memegangi sadel sepeda.

"Teme~ bagaimana kalau nanti Nalu jatuh, dan kaki Nalu patah. Lalu...kening Nalu beldalah lagi?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang kecil.

"Tidak akan! Lagi pula kau belum mencobanya, dan bagaimana bisa kau bilang kakimu patah?" Naruko menolehkan kepalanya pada Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan memegangi sadel sepada.

"Tapi kalau pun itu terjadi... Kalau sampai kaki mu patah, aku akan mengendongmu terus. " Ucap Sasuke dan membuat gadis kecil itu tersenyum dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya yang gembil.

"Apa kau siap?" Tanyanya. Dan dengan ragu Naruko menganggukkan kepalanya.

Naruko mulai mengayuh sepedanya. Dan Sasuke hanya memegangi sepedanya sebentar dan selanjutnya dia melepaskannya. Naruko masih belum menyadari kalau Teme-nya sudah tidak lagi memegang sepedanya.

"Teme...Jangan di lepas!" Serunya masih belum menyadari kalau Sasuke sudah tertinggal jauh di belakang.

Sasuke tersenyum saat melihat Naruko dan sepedanya terus berbelok ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Terus saja Naru! Kau pasti bisa!" Teriak Sasuke dari kejauhan.

Sadar akan suara Sasuke berteriak jauh, maka dia pun menolehkan kepalanya, "Teme kenapa me—"

"Naru lihat kedepan!"

BRUK...GRAAK!

"Ah... Sakit!" Tepat saat itu juga, Naruko terjatuh dengan tubuh tersungkur tengkurap di tanah dan sebelah kakinya ada di atas sepeda.

Sasuke dengan cepat berlari dan menghampiri gadis kecil itu. "Mana, Mana yang sakit Naru?" Tanya Sasuke melihat keseluruh tubuhnya. Dan membantu Naruko untuk bangkit dari jatuhnya dan mendudukkannya di atas rumput.

Naruko kecil memperlihatkan siku dan lututnya. "Ini dan ini sakit teme..." Gadis itu merengek dengan nada suara yang bergetar. Siku dan lututnya berdarah . "Teme, Nalu tidak bisa beldili~" Naruko menggigit bawah bibirnya. Dia mulai akan menangis.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan berjongkok didepan Naruko. Dia menggendong Naruko di belakang dan dengan cepat dia membawanya ke bangku taman.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan mengambil obat di rumah. Ingat tunggu disini, jangan kemana-mana! Aku akan segera kembali." Ucap Sasuke dan di angguki oleh Naruko.

Naruko mengipas-ngipas siku dan lututnya yang terus berdarah, kedua pipinya basah oleh air mata. Tak di pungkiri kalau lukanya sangat sakit dan itu mengakibatkan ia tak bisa menahan lagi air matanya.

Tidak lama kemudian Sasuke datang dengan membawa kotak P3K-nya. Walaupun dengan tubuh kecil seperti itu dia tetap berusaha payah membawa kotak P3K yang besarnya melebihi tubuhnya sendiri.

Sasuke mulai membuka kotak P3k-nya dan mengeluarkan botol bertuliskan alcohol. dia mengambil kapas dan menuangkan sedikit alkohol di atasnya. Kemudian Sasuke menarik lengan kecil Naruko.

"Tahan sebentar ya..."

Sasuke mulai mendekatkan kapas itu dan membuat Naruko berteriak. "AHH, Sakit!" Teriaknya kencang. Dan malah membuat gadis kecil itu menangis sejadinya.

"Tahan…" Ucap Sasuke dan mengolesi obat itu ke siku Naruko sehalus yang ia bisa.

Luka di siku dan lutut Naruko kini sudah terbalut plester bergambar rubah. Naruko menggigit bawah bibirnya dan dia menangis dengan sesenggukan. Matanya merah dan bawah bibirnya juga memerah karena di gigit terlalu keras.

Naruko menlihat siku dan lututnya yang kini sudah di beri plester, dia mengusap-ngusap air matanya dengan punggung tangan. Tapi tetap saja, tak bisa membuat air matanya berhenti.

"Nalu kan sudah bilang jangan di lepas, tapi kenapa Teme lepas? Apa teme tahu, ini rasanya sakit." Ucap Naruko marah sambil menunjukkan sikunya yang sudah di plester dan sebelah tangan lainnya mengusap-usap air matanya.

"Maaf, maaf...Aku kira kau sudah benar-benar bisa," Ucap Sasuke dengan membantu mengusap airmata Naruko dengan tangannya sendiri. "Sudah jangan menangis, Teme minta maaf ya~" Cicit Sasuke.

Anak lelaki itu memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Naruko, dia menariknya dan membawa tubuh gadis kecil itu kedalam pelukan hangat.

.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya kasar, gadis tadi pagi mengingatkannya pada sosok manis teman mainnya dulu. Gadis yang dia panggil dobe karena kebodohan dan kepolosannya. Gadis yang selalu takut pada apapun dan selalu menangis kapanpun jika merasa takut.

"Dobe, ada anak yang mirip denganmu disini." Lirihnya.

Setelah jam pertama tadi selesai, Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan kelasnya. Tak akan ada yang berani bertanya ataupun mencegahnya, bahkan jika itu guru sekalipun.

Sasuke berdiam diri di ruangannya, ruangan presiden council. Dia berdiri menghadap kaca besar, kedua tangannya dia masukkan kedalam saku celana seragam. Matanya yang hitam meneranwang keluar kejendela yang menampilkan pemandangan taman sekolah. Disana terasa sunyi, hanya daun-daun yang bergerak karena angin. Sasuke memutar memorinya, teman Dobe-nya yang akan menangis jika dia ganggu ataupun ketika tidak sengaja dia mematahkan beberapa mainan gadis Dobe-nya. Bahkan Dobe-nya akan menangis jika Sasuke merusak mainan miliknya sendiri.

Mangingat itu membuat Sasuke tak menyadari lengkungan simpul di bibirnya. "Dia, benar-benar Dobe."

Drrttt..Drrttt...Drrrttt...

Pip

"Hallo..."

'Pulanglah hari ini'

"Untuk apa?"

'Pulang saja.'

"Hn"

'Kau itu, Hn-mu itu apa artinya?'

"Maaf Itachi, sepertinya pelajaran akan segera di mulai. Waktu istirahat sudah habis."

'Oh—Baiklah. Tapi ingat, kau harus pulang malam ini."

Piiip!

Setelah memutuskan sambungannya, Sasuke kembali memasukkan ponsel tipisnya kedalam saku celananya. Dia melirik jam dinding yang terpasang di sebelah meja kerja presiden council. Sekitar 5 menit lagi bel akhir istirahat akan segera berbunyi.

Sasuke menarik napasnya bosan, dan menggaruk kepalanya. Menjadi presiden council benar-benar membuatnya sering menggunakan otaknya lebih keras dari pada biasanya. Dia ingin segera menyelesaikan masa jabatannya, dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya juga otaknya dari tugas-tugasnya sebagai presiden council.

"Ini benar-benar, membuatku lelah," Ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan meninggalkan tempat presiden councilnya.

-o0o-

Malam semakin larut dan Sasuke masih belum pulang. Anak tertua dia Uchiha duduk di ruang tamu yang gelap. Dari tempat duduknya dia dengan mudah melihat pintu pagar yang masih tertutup, dan jalanan yang sepi. Sudah sekitar hampir satu jam dia menunggu, tapi sampai akhirpun tanda-tanda Sasuke yang pulang belum juga terlihat. Dia memijat kepalanya lelah.

Ssshhh!

"Anak ini...kemana sebenarnya dia pergi?" Dia mendesah beberapa kali. Mencoba menghubungi ponsel Sasuke tapi selalu tak aktif. Dan sebenarnya Sasuke memang sedang mematikan ponsel miliknya.

Merasa jengkel, anak tertua Uchiha berdiri dan mulai berjalan mondar-mandir.

Tap!

"Itachi? Kenapa kau mondar-mandir seperti itu, apa kau mau berjalan mengelilingi ruang tamu?" Seoarang wanita yang seumuran dengannya bertanya khawatir saat dia masuk ke dalam ruang tamu.

"Huh? Oh...ini semua gara-gara Sasuke," Jawabnya sambil menlambaikan tangannya dan menyuruh wanita itu untuk pergi.

"Hm? Sasuke belum pulang juga?" Wanita itu menaikkan satu alisnya. itachi anak tertua di Uchiha menganggukan kepalanya.

Itachi mengusap rambutanya dan kembali duduk dia sofa panjang. "Besok, ayah akan pulang. Dan jika sampai ayah tak menemukan Sasuke...Ughh!" Itachi berdiri mengerang dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Tenanglah," Wanita itu berjalan mendekat dan mengusap lengan Itachi. Dia menarik Itachi untuk duduk kembali disebelahnya kali ini. Mengusap-usap punggung lebar Itachi, mencoba membawanya tenang.

Piing!

"Aku mendapatkan pesan!" Wanita itu menepuk bahu Itachi, memperlihatkan nama pengirimnya pada Itachi. "Dia bilang, kau tidak usah khawatir. Sekarang dia berada dirumah anggota Black rose lainnya, menginap." Wanita itu melirikkan matanya, dan mendapat kerutan di kedua alis Itachi.

Itachi mengambil ponsel wanita di sebelahnya cepat, makin menautkan alisnya dan menyumpahi Sasuke tak jelas.

"Nah, ini selesai! Lebih baik kita kembali tidur sekarang." Terang wanita itu merebut kembali ponselnya. Berdiri dari duduknya dan akan berjalan pergi sebelum sebuah tangan besar menahannya.

"Kenapa Sasuke memilih mengirimkanmu pesan...di bandingkan aku. Kakanya sendiri?" Tanya Itachi.

Dan wanita itu hanya mengangkat bahunya." Mungkin dia sangat menyukaiku."

Itachi hampir saja melemparkan bantal sofa kalau saja wanita itu tak cepat pergi dari ruang tamu.

"Dasar! Sama saja," Gerutu Itachi.

.

.

.

"Jam berapa kau pulang semalam?" Tanya Itachi langsung.

"Aku tidak tahu," Jawab Sasuke dingin.

Itachi tertawa meremehkan, memandang dingin adiknya yang berada tepat di depan. Mereka berdua sedang menikmati sarapan pagi kali ini, dengan menu beberapa helai roti, daging, juga telur.

"Dengar, ayah dan ibu akan segera pulang. Tolong kali ini kau jaga sikapmu—"

"Aku tahu," Sasuke menyela. "Jangan mengajari, aku bukan anak kecil." Ucap Sasuke dingin. Sasuke menyudahi sarapannya dan meraih tas sekolahnya. Meninggalkan Itachi sendirian di meja, memandang punggung adiknya yang berjalan keluar ruang makan.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengannya, kenapa dia berubah seperti itu," Itachi mengusap wajahnya.

"Dia masih muda, emosinya juga mudah berubah. Biarkan saja dia seperti itu. Aku yakin, nanti juga dia akan berubah seperti dulu." Itachi menatap wanita yang kini sedang mengusap punggungnya lembut.

"Terima kasih, tapi semakin hari dia semakin sulit dikendalikan." Wanita tersebut tersenyum simpul dan itachi meraih tangannya, dan membawa tangan itu untuk melingkar di lehernya. Memejamkan matanya, Itachi mengecup telapak tangan wanita itu.

Sasuke berjalan menuju rak sepatu di samping pintu, dia membuka lemari yang menyimpan sepatu-sepatu miliknya dan penghuni di rumah ini selain di tentunya.

Setelah selesai memakai sepatunya, Sasuke menyambar kunci mobil yang berada diatas lemari sepatu.

Dan ketika dia membuka pintu rumah, sebuah mobil berwarna abu-abu sudah terparkir di dalam halaman rumah. Sasuke memandang datar mobil itu, dia tahu persisi siapa yang berada di dalamnya.

Seorang lelaki dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam keluar dari mobil itu bersama dengan wanita yang juga turun dari sana.

**.**

"Sasuke..."

"Hn,"

"Minggu nanti, sempatkan waktumu untuk bertemu dengannya."

"Siapa?'

"Kakekmu, akan menunggu disana."

"Ha? Menunggu, untuk apa?"

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini, Sasuke"

"..."

"Rencana kakekmu, ini masalah perjodohan untuk mu."

"Tsk, Ayah...Berapa kali, aku harus bilang padamu, aku sudah memiliki teman dekat."

"Ini keputusan kakekmu,"

"Kau ayahku kan? Setidaknya kali ini bantu aku untuk bilang pada kakek, bahwa aku tidak mau menerima perjodohan ini. Lagi pula, aku sama sekali tak mengenalnya!"

"Aku tahu itu, tapi ayah mohon juga padamu. Menurutlah, kali ini."

Sekarang Sasuke dan ayahnya Fugaku sedang berada di dalam ruang kerja. Ketika akan berangkat sekolah tadi, Sasuke sudah di cegat oleh ayahnya yang seharusnya pulang dalam beberapa hari lagi. Dia menggiring anaknya masuk lagi ke dalam rumah, walaupun harus sedikit memaksanya.

Dan pada akhirnya ketika bertemu untuk pertama kalinya dalam 3 bulan, Sasuke dan Fugaku sama-sama bersikap dingin.

"Menurut padamu?" Sssshhh~ "Terakhir kali aku menurut padamu, satu teman ku—Kehilangan nyawanya. Dan kau tahu? Semuanya, adalah kesalahanmu!"

"Sasuke, Kau salah."

"Salah? Tidak ada yang salah, ayah! Semuanya benar!"

Sasuke menumpahkan semua kemarahannya hari itu juga, dan kemudian beranjak meninggalkan ruang kerja Fugaku dengan membanting pintu.

Fugaku hanya bisa mengelus dadanya melihat kelakuan anaknya. Dia sadar akan kebencian Sasuke pada dirinya, ini semua terjadi saat mereka masih tinggal di luar negri.

"Andai dia tahu alasan sebenarnya kenapa aku melakukannya," Ucap Fugaku lirih.

Fugaku mengusap wajahnya, dan memilih mendudukkan dirinya. "Semua, aku lakukan demi dirimu."

-o0o-

"Selama pagi, Naruko!" Sebuah suara ceria dan nyaring menyapa Naruko disusul dengan suara decitan rem.

Seorang siswa laki-laki berperawakan sedang dengan rambut bob dan alis tebalnya menghentikan laju sepedanya tepat disebelah Naruko, dia menatap gadis mungil itu sambil tersenyum lebar dengan gigi putih berderet rapi. Untuk sesaat Naruko tertegun melihat siswa itu.

Dan detik kemudian, matanya menatap siswa didepannya dengan pandangan **'Siapa-kau-itu'**

"Tsk, ini aku! (menunjuk dirinya sendiri) Ketua kelas? Ya ampun, Naruko kita sekelas." Siswa tadi menepuk pundak Naruko dengan sedikit keras. Naruko sampai terkejut.

"Aku duduk didepan, apa kau tidak mengenali teman sekelasmu sendiri? Bahkan jika hanya ketua kelas, sekalipun?" Wajah siswa tersebut terlihat tidak suka.

Naruko tertawa malu sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Maaf, aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan."

"Baiklah (mengulurkan tangan), Aku Lee, Ketua kelas dari kelas 2-D." Sambil masih naik di sepedanya, Lee siswa tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya. Lagi.

Karena Naruko tak kunjung menjabat tangannya, maka dengan inisiatif sendiri Lee manarik tangan gadis itu dan menempelkannya di tangannya sendiri. "Sekarang kau harus ingat,"

Naruko mengangguk cepat, dan menarik tangannya kembali.

"Ah, Naruko kau mau ke sekolah kan? Mau berangkat bersama?" Lee menawarkan tumpangan.

Naruko memperhatikan bentuk sepeda Lee, disana tidak memiliki tempat boncengan di belakang.

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku jalan kaki saja," Naruko menggaruk kepalanya, dan akan berjalan pergi.

"Kalau begitu, kita jalan sama-sama sampai sekolah! Bagaimana?" Lee turun, menuntun sepedanya dan menempatkan dirinya sejajar dengan langkah Naruko. Dan Naruko merasa tak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa," Dan Lee hanya mengibaskan tangannya tepat diwajahnya, dia mengangguk dan bilang tak apa.

Akhirnya dengan canggung Naruko berjalan beriringan bersama Lee ke sekolah. Diperjalanan Lee bercerita bagaimana dia akhirnya berakhir menjadi ketua kelas, dan bercerita tentang betapa sulitnya mengendalikan teman sekelasnya.

.

.

.

Tak!

"Apa ini?" Naruko menatap sebuah bungkusan yang di letakkan di atas mejanya.

"Apa lagi? ini hadiah untukmu," Ucap Hinata. Menyeret kursi didepannya memutar dan menghadapkannya tepat di depan meja Naruko.

Naruko membuka pembungkus hadiah berwarna merah menyala, dan alisnya terangakat satu. "Cup cake?" Tanya.

"Hadiah untukmu, selamat (mengambil tangan Naruko) ini sudah seminggu kau bersekolah di Konoha!" Hinata mengayunkan tangan Naruko keatas dan kebawah.

"Ah, terima kasih." Mengeluarkan cup cake itu, dan akan mulai memakannya sebelum tangan gelap lainnya mencolek krim cake tersebut.

"Lee! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Hinata berteriak dan memukul pantat siswa tersebut.

"Aduh~ Hinata, aku hanya mencoleknya sedikit." Hinata menedelikkan matanya pada Lee. "Tapi ini enak, Naruko kau tahu!...Hinata punya toko kue yang enak dan terkenal di daerah sekitar sana!" Lee menjilat krim yang ada di tangannya.

Mendengar itu mata Naruko berninar, memikirkan merayakan hari ke 4 Karin bekerja. Dengan kue, sepertinya tidak buruk juga.

"Kapan-kapan kita mampir kesana, dan mendapatkan kue gratis. Bagaimana?" Ajak Lee dan mendapatkan anggukan cepat dari Naruko.

Mereka berdua menatap Hinata intens, mengaharapakan persetujuan dari gadis itu. Mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu, Hinata menghembuskan napasnya sebelum melemparkan lirikan tajam pada Lee.

"Baiklah, Baiklah...tapi tidak untuk kata gratis~" Selanjutnya terdengar desahan kecewa dari masing-masing mulut Naruko dan Lee. Menlihat itu, Hinata hanya tertawa menang.

"Lee! Dimana Kau?" Teriak suara berat siswa yang baru masuk kelas.

"Di meja belakang," Lee melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Seoarang siswa dengan kemeja yang tak dikancingkan dengan benar, dan sebuah Hoodie berada dipundaknya berlari tergesa-gesa masuk kedalam kelas.

"Aku pinjam pekerjaan rumahmu!" Pekiknya seketika setelah sampai dihadapan Lee.

Lee menatap tajam anak di depannya, melihat jam tangannya dan menggelang cepat detik itu juga. "Matilah kau kali ini, 5 menit lagi bel berbunyi. Dan kau! Tak ada waktu untuk mengerjakannya, menyerah sajalah kali ini." Ucap Lee sarkatis.

"Akhh! Kau itu jahat sekali," Siswa tadi mencibir Lee, mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi kelas. Matanya membulat dan berbinar. "Hei! Ebisu, aku pinjam pr mu!" Melompati meja Hinata, siswa tersebut menghampiri temannya yang sepertinya punya nasib sama dengannya.

Lee menghela napasnya berat, Hinata terkekeh melihatnya sedangkan Naruko memilih menikmati cup cake hadiahnya.

**. . .**

Sebuah motor sprot kuning terparkir rapih di tempatnya, seorang siswa dengan langkah tergopo-gopoh menghampiri si pengendara. Dengan kasar dia melemparkan helm-nya pada siswa tersebut.

"Apa yang lain sudah datang?" Tanyanya sambil melepaskan sarung tangannya.

"Su, sudah. Mereka sudah tiba, sekitar 5 menit yang lalu." Jawabnya gagap.

Menggaruk telinganya dia memandang siswa di sebelahnya dengan pandangan dingin dan tak suka.

"Lain kali, atur kalimatmu! Aku tidak suka, mendengarmu tergagap seperti itu. Menegerti!" Menepuk bahu siswa itu, dan mengambil kasar helmnya. Siswa tadi menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap langsung pada si lawan bicara.

Tersenyum meremehkan pada siswa tadi, dia berjalan menubruk bahunya cukup kencang hingga membuatnya sedikit terhuyung kebelakang.

"Dimana Shino!" Kiba berteriak di penjuru koridor sekolah. Mencari sosok pecinta serangga yang belum menampakkan batang hidungnya sejak tadi pagi.

"Hei kau! Dimana Shino?" Kiba menarik salah satu siswa yang dia jumpai dan menarik kerahnya keatas.

Siswa itu memandang Kiba dengan takut-takut. "A, Aku tidak tahu." Bahkan jika dilihat dari umur, Kiba masih kalah muda dengannya. Tapi ini adalah Black Rose, memang siapa yang berani dengan mereka? jawabannya, Tidak ada satupun yang berani!.

"Ck, dasar tidak berguna!" Kiba melepaskan siswa itu dengan kasar, mengakibatkan punggungnya bertemu dengan tembok di belakangnya. Mengabaikan rasa sakit, dengan langkah seribu siswa tersebut langsung pergi begitu saja sebelum mendapatkan perlakuan yang lebih kasar lagi dari Kiba.

Kiba berkacak pinggang, memandang nyalang sekitarnya. Hingga membuat beberapa murid berlari ketakutan. Berdiri membelakangi anak tangga, membuatnya tak menyadari objek penyebab kemarahannya sedang berjalan menaiki anak tangga di sana.

"Apa anjingmu hilang lagi, Kiba?" Tegurnya pada Kiba.

Kiba menolehkan kepalanya. "Hilang, Kepalamu! Apa yang kau katakan pada kakakku?" Shino terkekeh. Menapakkan kakinya di anak tangga terakhir, dan menyentil kening Kiba.

Shino mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak bilang apa-apa,"

"Kau bohong!" Kiba menyusul langkah Shino.

"Kenapa? Kakakmu menyuruhmu belajar lagi, atau mengurungmu lagi?" Tebak Shino dan mendapatkan Kiba mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"K, kau tahu semuanya! Kau! Kau mempengaruhinya!" Shino menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar tuduhan Kiba. Dia berteriak-teriak histeris, dengan suara menggema diseluruh koridor sekolah.

-o0o-

"Akhir pekan ini, datanglah ke rumah ku."

"Untuk apa?"

"Datang saja, nanti juga kau akan mengerti."

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa. Akhir pekan ini—aku akan terbang ke Amerika."

"Apa Amerika lebih penting dari hubungan kita?"

Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berada di sebuah ruangan besar, dengan jendela-jendela menempael dari langit-langit sampai lantai. Ruang Black rose, ruangan yang tidak boleh di masuki siapapun selain Black rose sendiri dan tentu saja Sakura.

Saat ini anggota lainnya sedang tak berada di tempat, hanya Sasuke dan sakura saja. Tapi suasa yang mereka ciptakan sungguh sangat tegang. Dengan Sasuke yang berdiri menghadap Sakura, tangannya terkepal. Menahan marah.

"Apa maksud mu? Bukankah sudah kubilang, hubungan kita akan baik-baik saja."

"Tidak, untuk kali ini." Balas Sasuke cepat.

"Sasuke..." Desis Sakura. Kedua alisnya bertautan, memandang Sasuke lebih dalam meminta penjelasan.

"Kau yakin ingin melakukan semua ini? Pergi ke Amerika dan menjadi Balerina internasional?" Tanya Sasuke, dan mendapatkan anggukan kepala yakin dari Sakura.

Sasuke mendesah kecewa, bibirnya terseyum miris. "Kalau begitu lakukan sesukamu." Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya tanpa memandang Sakura, dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Berdiri mematung, Sakura memandang punggung Sasuke menjauh.

"Akan ku buktikan padamu, semua akan baik-baik saja." Lirih Sakura.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai diruangannya, Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di sofa single. Memejamkan matanya, dan memikirkan perkataan ayahnya.

**Perjodohan.**

Kata itu berputar-putar dikepalanya, bagaimana bisa ayahnya mengatakan hal seperti itu setelah 3 bulan melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke luar kota.

"Ini gila," Sasuke mengusap wajahnya.

Tok...Tok...Tok!

"Sasuke, kau didalam?" Gaara membuka pintu ruangan presiden council, dan memasukkan kepalanya mencari Sasuke.

Sebuah tangan di balik sofa single melambai, memberi tanda dia berada di dalam.

"Aku membutuhkan tanda tanganmu," Membuka pintu kayu itu lebar, Gaara berjalan lebih masuk kedalam. Meletakkan map biru berisi beberapa kertas yang sudah di satukan di atas meja.

"Letakkan saja di situ." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tinggalkan di atas meja." Gaara menepuk pundak Sasuke yang masih duduk di sofa sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Kau ada masalah?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa kau melamun?"

Sasuke menarik napasnya. "Aku...sedang, berfikir."

"Memikirkan Sakura?" Tebak Gaara. Dan mendapatkan anggukan dari Sasuke. "Apa, ini tentang audisi itu?" Gaara mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

Gaara memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana, lelaki itu tersenyum simpul. "Apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya Gaara.

Sasuke mendongak keatas, menatap Gaara. Alisnya bertautan dia tak mengerti maksud Gaara menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah pasti dia tahu apa jawaban Sasuke nanti.

Gaara balas menatap Sasuke, dia menepuk pundaknya. "Beri dia sedikit kesempatan...Apa, kau tidak suka melihat dia meraih mimpinya?"

Sasuke membuang napas. "Bukan seperti itu,"

.

Jam pelajaran kedua sudah di mulai, tapi Naruko malah di beri tugas untuk mengembalikan buku-buku paket sejarah ke perpustakaan. Sebenarnya ini tugas yang mudah, hanya saja dengan tubuhnya yang mungil Naruko mengalami kesusahan membawa buku-buku itu. Lagi pula jarak antara gedung perpustakaan dan gedung utama itu jaraknya terlalu jauh. Dia harus berjalan mengelilingi lapangan Konoha dan barulah dia bisa sampai di gedung perpustakaan.

"Berat sekali~" Rengek Naruko, beberapa kali dia harus mengangkat tumpukan buku-buku itu tinggi. Tapi justru karena itu dia jadi tidak bisa melihat kedepan.

Dan di saat bersamaan di belokan koridor menuju perpustakaan, salah satu anggota Black rose termuda terlihat sedang berjalan dengan sepotong buah apel di tangan kirinya.

Bruuk!

"Aduh~" Rintih mereka berdua bersamaan.

Kiba dan Naruko terjatuh dengan pantat meraka mendarat terlebih dahulu di lantai, buku-buku paket sejarah berhamburan diantara mereka berdua.

"HEI!" Kiba berteriak dan membuat Naruko terlonjak kaget.

"Matamu kau taruh dimana, ha!"

"Ma, maafkan aku. Aku sedang membawa banyak buku dan itu membuatku tidak bisa melihat kedepan." Jelas Naruko, dia sedikit mengangkat pantatnya dan mengusap-usap daerah itu.

"Astaga kiba! Siapa yang berani menyerudukmu, hingga terjatus di lantai dengan tidak elit begini?" Tanya seseorang dari belakang, dia membantu Kiba berdiri dan menepuk pantat anak itu sedikit keras. Dan berhasil membuat dia mendapat hadiah dorongan dari siku Kiba.

"Diam kau Gaara!" Bentak Kiba, dan membuat Kiba memutar bola matanya malas.

"Apa begitu caramu berterima kasih?"Ujar Gaara. Dia mengeplak kepala Kiba.

"Berterima kasih untuk apa?"

Gaara mengangkat sudut bibirnya dan mencibir Kiba. "Aku sudah membantumu berdiri, asal kau tahu saja."

"Ha?!"

Gaara mengabaikan Kiba, dan dia melihat Naruko yang masih mengusap-usap pantatnya. Sepertinya gadis itu jatuh lebih keras dari pada Kiba.

Gaara berjalan mendekati Naruko dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Hei. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Walaupun nada bicara Gaara terkesan datar, tapi dia tulus mengatakan nada khawatir pada Naruko.

"Ah...?" Naruko menatap uluran tangan milik Gaara, dia memandang uluran tangan Gaara dan wajah pemiliknya secara bergantian. Sedangkan Kiba, malah memandang adegan itu dengan berdecak keras.

Dan pada akhirnya Naruko menerima uluran tangan Gaara, dengan perlahan Gaara membantu gadis itu berdiri. Kemudian membantunya memungut kembali buku-buku pakek sejarah dari lantai.

"Kau mau ke perpustakaan?" Tanya Gaara yang masih memungut buku paket di lantai.

Naruko mengangguk cepat." I, iya pak guru di kelas menyuruhku mengembalikannya ke perpustakaan."

"Oh...Seharusnya kau membawa teman. Buku-buku ini selain berat juga tebal." Ucap Gaara, dia memandang Naruko yang juga sedang memunguti bukunya dari atas sampai bawah. "Dengan tubuh sekecil itu, kau tak akan sanggup membawanya."

"He? Ah...iya."

Naruko sudah mengumpulkan kembali buku-bukunya, dan membawanya di atas kedua tangannya. Bersamaan dengan it, Gaara juga sudah bangkit berdiri dan meletakkan buku-buku itu kedalam tangannya sendiri.

"A, ah! Itu, berikan padaku. Dan terima kasih sudah menolongku." Ucap Naruko mengarahkan dagunya ke tumpukan buku yang berada di atas tangan Gaara.

"Sudahlah, sudah sampai di sini juga. Biar aku bantu membawanya." Ucap Gaara. Dan setelahnya dia berjalan begitu saja melewati Naruko, gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

"Siapa dia? Kenapa, dia membantuku?" Tanya Naruko lirih yang tentu saja tak didengar oleh Gaara, karena lelaki itu sudah berada jauh didepannya. Dan menghilang tepat di belokan koridor.

Mereka, melupakan Kiba. Anggota termuda Black Rose memandang Naruko dari atas sampai bawah. Lalu mulutnya mencibir dengan berkomat-kamit tak jelas.

"Masih berdiri di situ saja, Sana ikuti Gaara!" Kiba menempelkan kedua lengannya di dada, dan menyuruh Naruko dengan menggunakan dagunya untuk mengikuti arah Gaara pergi.

"Ah! Iya, maaf dan permisi." Ucap Naruko dengan sedikit membungkuk pada Kiba lalu berlalu pergi dengan berlari-lari kecil. Gadis itu cukup tahu siapa siswa di depannya ini, memberi kata maaf padanya dan berlalu pergi mungkin sedikit lebih sopan dari pada berlari dan mengabaikan penguasa Konoha. Bisa-bisa dia menghabiskan sisa sekolahnya dengan trauma.

"Apa Gaara benar-benar sedang melakukan pendekatan pada gadis itu?" Tanya Gaara sendirian. Lalu Kiba menggelang cepat. "Bukan, bukan gadis itu bukanlah tipe Gaara." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Kiba menyusul Gaara dan Naruko menuju perpustakaan.

-o0o-

Buuk! Setelah sampai di dalam perpustakaan, Naruko menaruh buku-buku tebal itu di meja panjang dekat pintu masuk. Dia sedikit membanting buku itu keatas meja.

Kiba yang datang setelah Naruko, memilih langsung mendudukkan dirinya di meja panjang dekat Naruko meletakkan buku-buku tebal sejarah. Kiba yang duduk tidak jauh dari Naruko berdiri, melirik gadis itu sebentar lalu matanya mengarah pada tumpukan buku-buku tebal yang tadi dibawa oleh gadis itu. Tangan panjangnya mengambil satu buku sejarah itu, dia membuka dan mebolak-balikkan isinya tanpa ada niat untuk membacanya.

"Kau dari kelas mana?" Kiba bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku tebal sejarah di tangannya.

"Apa?" Naruko sedikit terlonjak, bagaimana bisa dia tidak menyadari Kiba yang duduk di atas meja dan itu disebelahnya.

"Aku bilang, kau dari kelas mana?" Kiba melirik sebentar pada Naruko, kemudian matanya kembali pada buku tebal itu.

"Oh...Aku dari kelas 2-D." Jawab Naruko, dia mengelus-elus lengannya canggung.

"Kelas 2-D? Ku dengar ada anak baru disana, seminggu yang lalu. Apa itu kau?"

Naruko mengangguk cepat. "Iya, itu aku. Aku adalah anak baru di Konoha."

"Kau, sebaikanya menandatangani buku pengunjung perpustakaan dan menyerahkan buku-buku itu kepada orang disana. Sisa bukunya sudah aku letakkan di mejanya." Ucap Gaara yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik rak-rak buku besar.

Setelah itu Naruko meletakkan buku-bukunya di meja penjaga perpustakaan, dan penjaga perpustakaan mengerti. Tumpukan buku sejarah itu dia letakkan di bawah meja, dan dia menulis sesuatu yang gadis itu tidak mengerti apa. Lalu penjaga perpustakaan mengatakan semuanya sudah selesai, dan menyuruh Naruko kembali kekelasnya.

"Terima kasih," Ucap Naruko pada penjaga perpustakaan, dia membungkuk memberi hormat dan pergi dari sana.

Sebelum Naruko meninggalkan perpustakaan, dia sedang mencari-cari dua anggota Black Rose. Gadis itu ingin mengucapkan terima kasihnya pada member Black Rose berambut merah. Lalu Kiba? Naruko sama sekali tak menyukainya, apa lagi ketika Kiba memandangnya dari atas sampai bawah. Naruko benci pandangan seperti itu.

"Kemana dia?" Gumam Naruko. Lalu setelah sama sekali tak menemukan orang yang dia cari, Naruko memutuskan pergi dan kembali kedalam kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

Drrt..Drrtt..Drrrtt~

Naruko merogoh saku rok seragam miliknya, mengeluarkan ponsel touch dari dalam. Sebuah pesan masuk, dari Karin.

_**[Karin] Rubah Gila! Hari ini kau akan di jemput supir keluarga Namikaze. Kakekmu, menyuruhmu pulang. Tunggulah di depan sekolah! **_

Naruko mengangkat satu alisnya tak mengerti, kenapa tiba-tiba dia di suruh pulang. Ada apa sebenarnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata kawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa," Jawab Naruko. Dia menggelangkan kepalanya.

-o0o-

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu. Naruko yang biasanya akan langsung menuju halte bis, kini dia harus menunggu tepat di depan gerbang pagar Konoha.

Memainkan ujung sepatunya di atas trotoar, gadis itu menatap jam tangannya sudah hampir 15 menit dia menunggu.

"Mana, katanya ada yang menjemput?" Ucap Naruko bergumam. Dia menghentakkan kakinya kesal, kepalanya menengok ke kana dan ke kiri mencari mobil yang mingkin itu jemputannya.

Naruko memandang takjub sekolah barunya, banyak mobil yang wara-wiri masuk dan keluar gerbang pagar Konoha. Dari mobil yang menjemput sampai mobil milik siswa dan siswi Konoha sendiri.

Naruko mendongakkan kepalanya, manatap lambang besar 'K' di gerbang pagar. "Sekolah ini benar-benar luar biasa." Ucapnya.

Tentu saja luar biasa, rata-rata yang bersekolah di Konoha ini adalah anak dari orang-orang yang berpengaruh di jepang. Kalaupun bukan, mereka adalah anak-anak yang mendapatkan beasiswa tentunya dengan otak yang diatas rata-rata.

Sebuah mobil sedan putih berhenti tepat di depan Naruko yang sedang berdiri, disertai decitan rem.

Naruko sedikit terkejut, dan memadang mobil itu dengan penasaran.

Kaca mobil yang berwarna hitam secara perlahan turun, dan seorang lelaki dengan setelan jas hitamnya tersenyum lebar pada gadis itu. "Nona," Ucapnya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, dan Naruko masih berdiri dengan keterkejutannya.

"Nona, apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo cepat masuk, tuan Namikaze sudah menunggu anda."

"Ha?...Ah! i, iya." Naruko bergegas membuka pintu mobil dan masuk.

Setelahnya mobil sedan putih itu pun melaju cepat meninggalkan halaman sekolah Konoha.

.

.

.

Setelah 1 setengah jam perjalanan, Naruko akhirnya sampai di mansion keluarga Namikaze. Naruko mengeratkan pegangannya pada tali tas ransel di punggungnya, naruko berjalan pelan masuk ke dalam mansion. Tadinya Naruko berencana akan pulang di hari minggu atau sabtu, tapi kakeknya malah menyuruhnya pulang di hari senin. Tidak biasanya.

Seorang wanita dewasa menyambut Naruko, dan menyuruh gadis itu mengikutinya. Sebuah pintu kayu besar menghadang Naruko, wanita tadi menyuruh Naruko masuk karena tuanbesar Namikaze sudah menunggunya dari tadi.

Naruko menghela napas lalu memutar kenop pintu. Mengintip dan memasukkan kepalanya saja, Naruko dapat melihat sesosok pria paruh baya yang sedang sibuk dengan lembaran-lembaran kerjanya. Pria itu terlihat sangat sibuk, Naruko mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Kakek kelihatan sibuk," Gumam Naruko.

Sadar akan kehadiran Naruko, pria mengangkat kepalanya lalu membetulkan letak kaca matanya. Bibir pria itu tersenyum simpul. "Masuklah Naru, dan duduklah di sini." Ujarnya ramah.

Naruko menutup pintu lalu melangkah mendekati kursi dihadapan pria itu. Pria tua itu melanjutkan lagi pekerjaannya, hingga sebuah panggilan telpon menghentikan aktivitasnya dari lembaran kerja di atas meja.

Naruko mengetuk-ngetuk ujung sepatunya di lantai, dia bosan karena sejak tadi pria tua di depannya belum mengatakan sepatah katapun padanya.

"Naruko..." Panggil pria tua.

Naruko mengangkat kepalanya, pria tua tersenyum lembut menatapnya. "Bagaimana sekolahmu?" Tanyanya.

"Mm ya~ Sekolah ku baik-baik saja, kek." Jawab Naruko.

"Begitukah?" Naruko mengangguk. Pria tua itu kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya yang sempat ia lupakan.

"Naruko..." Pria tua kembali memanggil Naruko, matanya tetap terfokus pada lembaran kerja di meja.

"Malam ini, tinggallah di sini."

"Eh? Kenapa?" Naruko bertanya.

"Malam ini. Besok kau bisa kembali ke apartemenmu." Ucap Pria tua tanpa menatap Naruko.

"Baik, kek." Naruko merogoh sakunya, mengambil ponsel tipis dan mengetikkan pesan disana.

"Naruko..." Panggil lelaki tua itu. Lagi.

"Akhir pekan nanti, ikutlah kakek ke suatu tempat. Kakek ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang, bagaiman? Kau mau kan?"

Naruko mengangguk cepat. "Baik!"

Naruko merogoh sakunya, mengambil ponsel tipis dan mengetikkan pesan disana.

_**[Naruko] Karin...Hari ini aku menginap di rumah. **_

Piiing!

_**[Karin] Oke! Baik-baik disana~ Jangan merepotkan keluarga kakekmu! Ingat itu, Rubah gila~**_

"Rubah gila? Suka sekali memanggilku seperti itu," Naruko menggerutu.

"Kenapa?"

"Ah? Oh, tidak apa-apa kek."

"Kau masih tinggal dengan sepupumu? Bagaimana, apa dia mengganggumu?" Si pria tua meletakkan beberapa kertas kedalam map. "Kalau dia mengganggumu, katakan saja pada kakek. Akan kakek carikan dia aparteman yang lain untuk dia tinggal."

"Tidak, Tidak! Dia tidak mengganggu kok," Naruko menggelang cepat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Si pria tua berdiri dari kursinya, dan membereskan map dan beberapa lembaran kertas di meja.

Memutari mejanya, dan berhenti tepat didepan Naruko duduk. Menarik lengan kecil gadis itu dan membawanya berdiri disampingnya.

"Sekarang kembalilah ke kamarmu, dan kita bertemu tepat makan malam nanti." Si pria tua mengusap lembut rambut panjang Naruko. Mereka berjalan beriringan, meninggalkan ruang kerja milik tuan besar Namikaze.

-o0o-

"Sasuke ayo makan malam," Itachi membujuk adiknya yang hanya berdiam diri di kamarnya sejak pulang sekolah tadi.

"Makan saja duluan, aku tidak lapar." Sasuke menjawab datar.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyisahkannya dan meletakkan di meja dapur. Kalau kau lapar kau bisa memanaskannya lagi nanti." Itachi berkata sambil berjalan keluar kamar Sasuke dan menutup pintunya.

Sasuke kini sedang duduk berbaring di kasurnya, matanya terpejam. Perjodohan yang ayahnya katakan mambuatnya sedikit banyak berpikir tentang itu akhir-akhir ini. Menyebabkan dia uring-uringan tak jelas, di tambah dengan Sakura kekasihnya yang bersikeras pergi audisi ke luar negeri. Ini akan sama dengan 2 tahun yang lalu semasa sekolah menengah pertama, ketika Sakura memenagkan audisi pertamanya di Tokyo. Dia berubah.

Menjauh dari Sasuke demi ballet, berlatih keras seperti orang kesurupan. Menyakiti dirinya sendiri, membuat Sasuke tersiksa melihatnya. Mengbaikan setiap ajakannya demi latihan-latihan yang menurut Sasuke sangat menyakitkan itu. Awalnya Sasuke memakluminya, dia juga mulai menerima perlakuan Sakura yang mengabaikannya. Ini demi impiannya, pikir Sasuke saat itu.

Dan pada saat Sakura berhasil mendapatkan tempat pertamanya di audisi itu membuatnya harus mengikuti pertunjukan-pertunjukan untuk sekelas ballet internasional. Sasuke senang akan hal itu, tapi ini membuat jarak diantara mereka semakin jauh. Dan pada akhirnya selama 3 bulan Sakura harus meninggalkan Tokyo, puncaknya Sasuke menjadi bukan Sasuke. Sasuke yang memang dingin dan mempunyai emosi tak stabil, menjadi kalap. Memukul siapa saja yang ia luhat, melampiaskan semuanya. Ini semua karena Sakura.

Black rose yang memang sudah terbentuk sejak awal, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain melihat teman mereka melampiaskan segalanya. Sasuke kalut.

Tapi, sekitar 2 bulan sejak Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi keluar Tokyo dia akhirnya kembali. Hal yang dia pikirkan saat itu adalah mencari dan berlari menemui Sasuke. Dia mengalami cedera, itulah yang dia ceritakan setelah bertemu Sasuke.

Dia menangis sejadinya di pelukan Sasuke, menceritakan semuanya yang telah terjadi hingga dia bisa mendapatkan cedera dikakinya. Semua membuat Sasuke merasa iba terhadap Sakura, dan pada akhirnya Saskura berjanji tidak akan seperti ini lagi. Meninggalkan Sasuke hanya untuk ambisinya saja.

Tapi pada kenyataannya, Sakura kembali mengabaikan Sasuke. berlatih kembali seperti orang kesurupan. Tapi kali ini Sakura memilih sedikit bisa menghabiskan waktunya di tengah-tengah latihannya untuk berdua dengan Sasuke. Walaupun pada akhirnya hal yang Saskura lakukan sama saja, dan demi alasan jarak Sasuke tidak mau ditinggal. Atau dia akan lebih kalut lagi dari sebelumnya.

Sasuke menarik napasnya dalam, dia memilih merebahkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimut tebal miliknya. Menenggelamkan tubuh besarnya di balik selimut, memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap jendela kamar. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, karena mendadak kepalanya pusing.

Dan malam itu Sasuke tidur lebih awal dari pada biasanya.

.

.

.

Langit malam begitu gelap, bintang-bintang tak menunjukkan dirinya. Angin bertiup sedikit kencang, dan membawa hawa yang terlalu dingin untuk hari ini.

Wuussh! Angin bertiup melewati jendela besar, mengibarkan tirai kelambu berwarna baby blue. Seorang gadis sedang duduk di meja belajarnya mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya, merapatkan tubuhnya dengan memeluk badannya sendiri dengan melingkarkan lengannya sendiri.

"Apa malam ini akan turun hujan?" Gumamnya.

"Sepertinya akan turun hujan, tutup jendelamu." Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki masuk dan memerintakan gadis itu menutup jendelanya.

"Tapi, musim panas akan segera datang. Nagato,"

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin untuk terjadi, Naru. Kau tahu pemanasan global? Itu bisa menjawab semua cuaca yang tak masuk akal seperti ini."

"Oh," Naruko gadis itu berbalik dan berdiri untuk menutup jandelanya.

Selagi Naruko menutup jendelanya, Nagato berjalan menghampiri meja belajar gadis itu. mengambil buku paket pelajaran sejarah jepang yang tebal, lalu membolak-balikkan tiap lembaran tanpa ada niat untuk membacanya.

Setelah menutup jendelanya, Naruko kembali ke meja belajarnya. Gadis itu duduk dan mengerjakan kembali pekerjaan rumahnya. Dia sangat serius.

"Karena kau terlihat serius, maka aku akan meninggalkanmu. Jangan tidur terlalu malam." Ucap Nagato sambil mengusap sayang puncak kepala adik sepupunya.

"Baik~" Jawab Naruko.

Setelah Nagato pergi, Naruko memilih melanjutkan belajarnya dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Walaupun ia sudah menguap dan matanya berair menahan kantuk, tapi gadis itu tak menghiraukannya. Ini semua karena otaknya yang tak terlalu encer, jadi dia harus sedikit lebih berusaha.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, Naruko akhirnya menyerah. Matanya memerah dan berair, dia mengantuk. Naruko berdiri dan meninggalkan meja belajarnya menuju kasur.

Kliitiing~

Tapi saat dia berjalan menuju ranjang, kalung berliontin matahari miliknya terjatuh tepat di depan kaki.

"Akhir-akhir ini, kenapa sering sekali jatuh?" Naruko memungut kembali kalungnya. Dia berjalan kembali ke ranjang, dan mendudukkan dirinya di tepian kasur. Naruko mengangkat kalung itu, dan memandangnya. Kalung itu sedikit silau, karena terkena sinar dari lampu di luar jendela kamar Naruko.

"Teme, bagaimana ini? Rasanya, ini sedikit mulai rusak." Naruko bergumam. Dia menggenggam kalungnya, dan merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di atas kasur. Mendekap kalung di genggamannya tepat di dada. Menarik selimut tabel, menenggelamkan tubuhnya di dalam.

Dan malam itu Naruko tertidur begitu saja dengan kalung di genggamannya.

-o0o-

"Pagi kak Naru!" Seorang gadis yang lebih muda berteriak senang, sedikit terlalu keras mengingat ini masih jam 7 pagi. Bibi atau ibu dari gadis muda itu terkekeh pada semangat anaknya, sedangkan Nagato yang masih mengantuk memukul kepala adiknya. Sangat berisik dan Nagato tak menyukainya. Seketika ibu Nagato melotot, dia tak suka Nagato memukul adiknya seperti itu.

"Pagi semuanya," Naruko berjalan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah bibi satunya yang lebih muda dari ibu Nagato. Wanita itu sedang mengoleskan roti dengan selai. Ibu Nagato menuang segelas susu untuk Naruko, dan menyodorkan gelas itu kepadanya.

"Mau roti panggang Naru?" Tanya bibinya.

"Mm ya," Naruko menerima beberapa lembar roti di piring. Mengambil potongan teratas, Naruko memasukkan gigitan pertamanya. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya, sepertinya ada yang kurang di meja makan ini.

"Kakek? Diamana kakek?" Naruko bertanya.

Nagato meminum jusnya dan tertawa kecil. "Dengar, pria tua itu sangaaat sibuk. Jadi jangan heran kau tidak akan menemukannya hari ini."

Ibu Nagato memberikan death glare, menyebabkan Nagato langsung melihat kearah lain. Mengalihkan perhatiannya kemanapun asalkan tidak melihat mata mematikan ibunya.

Enak saja menyebut ayahnya dengan panggilan 'Pria tua', bagaimanapun dia adalah kakeknya.

"Naruko, kau mau berangkat bersama aku atau dengan Nagato?" Tawar bibi yang lebih muda.

Nagato mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak, aku tidak bisa! Hari ini aku punya jadwal yang padat!"

Semuanya memutar bola matanya kecuali Naruko mandengar jawaban Nagato.

"Baiklah, jadi hari ini kau berangkat bersamaku." Ucap bibi yang lebih muda sambil membereskan alat makannya dan membawanya ke bak pencuci piring. "Selesaikan makanmu, dan aku akan menunggumu di mobil."

Naruko mengangguk, dia melahap rotinya sekaligus membuat pipinya yang tembem menjadi lebih tembem lagi.

.

"Baiklah, apa nanti kau pulang ke rumah atau apartemen?"

"Aku? Euhm...aku akan pulang ke apartemen. Dan akhir pekan akan pulang ke rumah."

"Oh, begitu? Oke, sampai ketemu akhir pekan nanti."

"Iya!"

Setelah setengah jam perjalanan, akhirnya Naruko sampai juga di sekolah. Inilah alasna kenapa dia lebih memilih tinggal di aparteman dari pada di mansion Namikaze. Dari aparteman ke sekolah hanya membutuhkan waktu 10 menit dengan naik bis, tapi jika dari mansion ke sekolah? Ya ampun, bisa-bisa dia tidur di setiap jalan.

"Naruko...Baik-baik di sini! Kalau ada apa-apa telpon aku atau yang lainnya, jangan sungkan. Oke!"

"Baik, bibi."

Bibi yang paling muda akhirnya menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan Naruko yang berdiri di pintu gerbang pagar Konoha. Gadis itu menaikkan ranselnya di punggungnya, dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

.

Waa...waa...waa...waa...

Suasana kelas begitu gaduh saat Naruko masuk ke dalam kelasnya, bahkan lagi-lagi Naruko harus memungut dua buah penghapus papan tulis yang tergeletak di lantai kelas. Anak-anak di kelas berlarian seperti anak Tk, melompati bangku kesana kemari. Dan membuat beberapa meja terguling dan tak tertata rapi. Papan tulis pun tak luput dari coret-coretan para siswi, mereka menuliskan tentang umpatan, makian pada seseorang yang tak mereka sukai juga jangan lupakan tulisan kagum pada Black Rose. Naruko merinding membaca umpatan dan makian di papan tulis, berpikir tentang **'jangan sekali-kali berurusan dengan para sisiwi' **adalah pilihan yang bagus. Harus di ingat!

"Pagi Naru!" Pekik Lee. Ketua kelas itu sedang berbincang berdua dengan Hinata, dia duduk di meja Naruko.

"Pagi," Balas Naruko.

"Naruko, kenapa aku tak menemukanmu di halte bis?" Tanya Hinata.

"Oh?...Hari ini aku tidak naik bis." Jawab Naruko dengan meletakkan tas ranselnya di atas meja, dan menarik kursinya lalu duduk disana.

"Kau di antar?"

"Iya, aku di antar bibi ku." Naruko merogoh tasnya dan memberikan buku bercover ungu pada Hinata.

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang bearada di kelasnya, dia duduk di bangku pojok ke tiga sebelah jendela. Ruangan kelas Sasuke begitu gaduh, tapi tak segaduh dan seribut kelas Naruko. Di tangannya ada sebuah buku tebal bercover hitam, dan sepasang earphone menempel di telinganya. Dia sama sekali tak memperdulikan kegaduhan yang di buat oleh teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Berikan pr mu," Shino mengadahkan tangannya memberi isyarat pada Sasuke, supaya memeberikan buku pr-nya.

Tanpa bicara, Sasuke merogoh laci mejanya dan mengambil buku pr-nya lalu meletakkannya di atas meja.

Shino mengambilnya, lalu berjalan berkeliling mengambili buku-buku pr teman sekelas. Ini karena dia ketua kelas, jadi tugas seperti ini sudah biasa.

"Gaara, berikan Pr-mu." Mendengar namanya di panggil dia memandang Shino datar.

Gaara berdecak, lalu dia melepaskan earphone di telinganya. "Hei, bagaimana kalau hari ini aku tidak mengerjakannya?"

"Apa! Tsk, itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Selama hidupku, kau adalah orang kedua terajin setelah Sasuke. Jadi cepat keluarkan Pr-mu!" Ucap Kiba sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya. Dia cukup malas dengan kelakuan Gaara hari ini.

Gaara tersenyum miring, dan dia melemparkan tas ransel berwarna merah-hitam miliknya tepat kearah Shino. Shino cukup tanggap, dia menangkap tas itu tepat dengan hanya sebelah tangannya.

Tapi untung saja Shino sudah meletakkan buku Pr milik teman-teman sekelasnya di atas meja Gaara, jadi dia tidak akan repot untuk memungut tumpukan buku di lantai. Tapi jika itu memang terjadi, dia cukup memerintahkan seorang siswa untuk memungutnya. Tidak usah repot, karena dia anggota Black Rose. -_-

"Hei, kudengar Sakura dari kelas sebelah akan pergi mengikuti audisi di Amerika."

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dengan ketua Black Rose?"

Para siswi sedang membentuk kerumunan yang terdiri dari 4 anak, mereka saling berbisik merendahkan suara mereka sebisa mungkin. Tapi percuma saja, Sasuke mendengarnya.

Benar, akhir pekan ini, dia akan berangkat untuk audisinya. Rencananya selama 14 hari Sakura akan di Amerika, dan selama itu juga Sasuke sudah memiliki seorang tunangannya sendiri.

Jodohnya di masa depan, walaupun rencananya mereka akan hanya saling mengenal selama sekolah menengah atas ini. dan pertunangan akan resmi di lakukan setelah mereka lulus sekolah.

**TBC**

Maaf telat update, (T^T) *Gomen Minna~

Setelah berusaha keras mengalahkan WB, dan lahirlah chapter ini...

Bagaimana?

Jelek ya? Gomen, ini karena Author feel chap. Kali ini kurang srek...dan~

Author, merasa di landa kebingungan~ he-he

Sekali lagi gomen reader's~

Chapter selanjutnya, Naruko bakal ketemu Sasuke...untuk pertama kalinya mereka bertatapan muka!

sekian dan terima kasih~

* * *

_Yang tidak punya akun dan ingin riview-nya dibalas, bisa kok mention author di twitter. *lihat di profil* ^^_

_Atau kalau pengen tanya-tanya tentang update, dan protes masalah FF juga boleh._

_Very welcome-lah pokoknya._

_Apapun itu asalkan buat reader. ^^_

Salam Author **Balack Rose's**... #lambai-lambai


	6. Chapter 6: Perpisahan dan awal pertemuan

**BAD ROMANCE / BLACK ROSE!**

**SASUfemNARU**

**By**: **Balack Rose's**

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Cast** : SasuFemNaru, SasuSaku.

**Warning(s) :** **Typo** Dimana-mana dan banyak, **EYD** berantakan masih harus banyak belajar. Author baru. Judul nggak nyambung.

**Mohon bantuannya ****^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 06**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, kudengar Sakura dari kelas sebelah akan pergi mengikuti audisi di Amerika."

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dengan ketua Black Rose?"

Para siswi sedang membentuk kerumunan yang terdiri dari 4 anak, mereka saling berbisik dan merendahkan suara mereka sebisa mungkin. Tapi percuma saja, Sasuke tetap bisa mendengarnya.

"Jika benar... Aku rasa mereka akan melakukan hubungan jarak jauh."

"Lagi?"

"Ah~ Aku yakin, kali ini Sasuke tidak akan tahan."

"Benar! Tapi— Apakah, mereka akan langsung putus?" Dan mereka berempat serentak mengangkat bahu.

Kiba dan Gaara yang mendengar teman mereka sedang di bicarakan, saling bertatapan kemudian mereka melihat Sasuke. Sedih.

Pluk!

Gaara melemparkan pen yang ada diatas mejanya, dan sukses membuat ke empat siswi itu terdiam. "Ada banyak hal yang bisa kalian Gosipkan, selain itu!." Ucap Gaara dingin.

Di ruangan lain Sakura sedang berlatih Balet, dia meliuk-liukkan badannya mengikuti alunan musik klasik. Badannya yang lentur menarik dengan sangat lembut dan indah, semua teman-teman sekelasnya sangat kagum padanya.

"Sakura, dia hebat sekali," Ucap siswi pendek berambut merah pada teman-temannya yang sedang melakukan pemanasan.

"Tentu saja dia hebat, dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya berlatih di bandingkan dengan kita." Balas siswi dengan cepol di tengah. Gadis pendek berambut merah mengangguk setuju pada perkataannya.

Mendengar teman-temannya membicarakan tentang betapa hebatnya dia dalam menari balet, Sakura menyunggingkan senyum bangga.

. . . .

Di sisi lain, Naruko sedang berjalan-jalan di koridor sekolah, di tangannya terdapat sebuah buku paket tebal.

Kemudian tiba-tiba secara tidak sengaja dia bertemu Kiba. Naruko yang lupa, hanya berjalan melewatinya.

Tapi hal ini tidak berlaku dengan Kiba, merasa dirinya di abaikan akhirnya dia memanggil Naruko.

"Hei!" Teriak Kiba.

Tapi Naruko yang memang merasa tidak dipanggil, malah tetap melangkahkan kaki pendeknya menyusuri koridor.

"Isssh~ Anak itu, benar-benar!" Desis Kiba yang merasa di abaikan. Dia menarik napasnya dalam dan membuangnya kasar. "Hei, kau! Pendek! Rambut kuning!"

Berhasil! Naruko akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya.

"Hei, Kau!" Kiba melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Naruko mendekat padanya.

"Kau, memanggilku?" Naruko bertanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja aku memanggilmu! Kau pikir di sini ada orang lain, selain kau?!" Bentak Kiba dan sukses membuat Naruko terperanjat kaget.

Kiba menaikkan satu alisnya, dan menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya. "Ahhh~! Jangan-jangan kau lupa padaku, eoh?" Cibir Kiba.

Tapi Naruko malah memiringkan kepalanya, memori di otaknya mencari file tentang 'Siapakah gerangan, lelaki di depannya'. Wajahnya tampak tak asing di mata Naruko.

"Euhmm... Ah! Aku ingat, kau yang bersama dengan si rambut merah itu kan?" Pekik Naruko yang akhirnya mengingat siapa lelaki di depannya. Tapi—detik berikutnya Naruko melebarkan matanya.

Karena dia baru saja sadar, siapa Kiba sebenarnya.

"Bla, Black Rose?" Tebak Naruko terbata-bata.

Kiba berdecak, matanya melirik Naruko tajam. "Itu, Kau ingat!"

Naruko menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, perasaannya buruk. "A, Ada apa?" Tanyanya dengan suara gemetar. Inilah yang dia takutkan, berurusan dengan penguasa Konoha. Dia tidak ingin di buli, cukup untuk kali ini. Diam dan menurutlah.

Kiba memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana seragamnya. Mata tajamnya memandang Naruko, dari atas sampai bawah.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Gaara?" Tanya Kiba langsung.

Naruko menautkan kedua alisnya. "Siapa? Gaara? Aku, tidak mengenal nama itu?" Ucap Naruko begitu saja.

Jika ini adalah sebuah drama comedy atau pun animasi konyol, humor mungkin saat ini juga Kiba sudah terjungkal jatuh ke belakang.

"Ka, Kau! Hei! Berani sekali kau!" Tunjuk Kiba tepat di depan wajah Naruko, kerena saking dekatnya gadis itu sampai harus memundurkan wajahnya sedikit.

Kiba melototkan matanya tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa gadis di depannya ini, sampai tidak tahu siapa itu Gaara. Bahkan, dia sudah bertemu dengan gaara sebayak 2 kali. Meskipun Kiba tidak yakin, apa dia ingat dengan pertemuan pertama mereka. Karena pada saat itu, bukankah Naruko sedang pingsan.

"Tsk! Kau bahkan, sudah bertemu dengannya sebanyak dua kali!"

"Benarkah?"

Kiba memutar bola matanya. "Tsk! Bahkan dia juga yang menolongmu dan berlari kesetanan sambil menggendongmu ke ruang kesehatan. Semua demi KAU!" Jelas Kiba panjang, sambil memperagakan gaya Gaara menggendong Naruko yang pingsan saat itu.

"Pingsan? Aku... Pernah pingsan—?"

"Hei!" Teriak Kiba memotong dan malah membuat Naruko terperanjat kaget.

Naruko tersenyum kaku, dia menggaruk kepalanya. Dia berusaha mengingat tentang, bagaimana bisa dia pingsan.

"Pingsan? Ruang kesehatan?—Ah!" Pekik Naruko mengingat sesuatu. Dia ingat sesuatu, wanita yang berjaga di ruang kesehatan pernah menanyakan hal yang sama dengan Kiba. Bertanya tentang apa hubungannya dengan Gaara. "A, apa marganya Sabaku?" Tanya Naruko.

Kiba menganggukkan kepalanya dan berdengung sebagai jawaban.

"Ohh~" Naruko juga menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

'Jadi namanya Sabaku Gaara' Gumam Naruko dalam hati.

Naruko kemudian ingat sesuatu, dan menatap Kiba ragu-ragu. Dengan berani Naruko mengangkat tangannya dan menarik ujung lengan seragam Kiba.

"Euhmm..."

"Apa!"

"Kau bilang 2 kali, kan?(Kiba mengangguk cepat) Dimana?"

Kiba menepuk dahinya, kalau saja rasa penasarannya bisa di kalahkan. Maka dia lebih tidak akan memilih bertanya pada Naruko seperti ini. Gadis di depannya benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

"Rambut merah! Kau bahkan menyebutnya seperti itu! Dan kau bertanya, di mana kau bertemu dengannya?" Bentak Kiba.

"Di, perpustakaan?" Naruko membuka mulutnya dan bertanya dengan nada bicara lirih.

Kiba mencibir Naruko, bibir tebalnya mengeluarkan kata umpatan pada Naruko. Dan gadis itu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Kau anak baru?" Tanya Kiba yang masih meninggikan suaranya.

Dan Naruko mengangguk. "I, iya."

"Cih! Pantas saja." Cibir Kiba.

Kiba kembali melamparkan tatapan tajamnya, dia kemudian berjalan mengelilingi Naruko. Melihatnya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Naruko yang di pandangi separti itu sangat merasa risih, buku yang berada di pelukannya dia dekap semakin erat.

Tubuh Naruko menegang seketika, saat Kiba berdiri tepat di belakangnya dengan sangat dekat. Kiba memainkan rambut pirang panjang Naruko.

"Jangan pernah, dekati, atau pun menggoda Gaara." Bisik Kiba tepat di telinga Naruko.

"Ha?" Naruko menganga lebar dan alisnya saling bertautan.

"Aku bilang, jangan pernah, dekati, atau pun mencoba menggoda Gaara. Karena Gaara tidak akan pernah bisa di goda oleh gadis seperti mu." Bisik Kiba lagi.

"Dengar itu, gadis pirang!" Setelah itu Kiba menepuk pundak Naruko dan membalikkan badannya. Sebelum dia pergi, Kiba melirkkan matanya, melihat Naruko dari balik bahunya, "Kau bahkan, bukan tipe Gaara." Ucap Kiba sarkatis.

Kemudian Kiba berjalan meninggalkan Naruko yang berdiri mematung. Mulutnya masih menganga, walau tak selebar tadi.

"Gadis seperti mu? Apa maksudnya, Memang aku gadis seperti apa?" Gerutu Naruko.

-o0o-

Sakura sedang membereskan pakaiannya, dia memasukkannnya kedalam tas miliknya. Keadaan kelas balet sekarang sudah benar-benar sepi, tinggal beberapa murid saja yang berada di sana. Sakura mengikat tinggi rambutnya, saat akan memasukkan bukunya ponsel yang berada di antara buku itu terjatuh. Ponsel itu menyala dan menampilkan wallpaper dirinya dan Sasuke yang sedang berpelukan. Sakura mengabil ponsel itu, dengan ragu-ragu dia mengetikkan nomor Sasuke.

Tuut...Tuut...Tuut~

Sakura menunggu, tapi—sepertinya Sasuke sedang tidak ingin menjawab telpon darinya. Dia mencoba sampai tiga kali, tapi hasilnya sama saja.

"Sakura..." Panggil seorang siswa berambut hitam pendek.

"Hem?" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kami, pulang duluan."

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan."

Sakura kembali menatap ponselnya, detik berikutnya dengan cepat dia memasukkan kembali benda itu kedalam tas. Sakura berdiri, dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruang kelas balet.

.

Hari sudah sangat sore, tapi Naruko masih asyik berjalan-jalan dengan teman barunya. Hinata dan Lee.

Setelah bel berbunyi tadi, Hinata mengajak Naruko untuk menemaninya membeli buku. Tapi Lee dengan seenaknya saja, menawarkan diri untuk ikut.

Tapi setelah mendapatkan buku yang di cari, Hinata malah mengajak Naruko dan Lee untuk makan. Jadilah mereka di sini, di sebuah kafe mereka duduk melingkari meja yang memang berbentuk bundar menunggu pesanan.

"Sebenarnya, buku apa yang kau beli itu Hinata?" Tanya Lee, yang penasaran dengan buku yang sedang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Buku yang tidak akan kau mengerti." Jawab Hinata.

Kemudian dia menarik buku itu dari atas meja, Hinata membuka buku itu dan membolak-balikkan halamannya.

"Hanya sebuah buku resep, memangnya apa yang tidak aku mengerti?" Gumam Lee.

Hinata memutar bola matanya. "Tentu saja kau tidak akan mengerti! Isi otakmu itu hanya, sepak bola!" Cibir Hinata.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyamakan buku resep itu dengan sepak bola?"

"Mangkannya itu, aku bilang kau tidak akan mengerti."

"Memangnya kau ingin belajar memasak?" Tanya Naruko yang akhirnya membuka suaranya. Karena sejak tadi dia hanya terkekeh melihat Hinata dan Lee yang sepertinya tidak pernah akur itu.

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya cepat. "Iya, aku ingin belajar masak."

"Cih, tapi kenapa dengan masakan ala Italy?" Cicit Lee. Dia menunjuk-nunjuk sampul judul buku itu.

"Memangnya ada yang salah dengan itu?" Kata Hinata. Mata gadis itu melirik tajam pada Lee, dan membuat Lee harus mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Pesanan mereka datang, satu chese cake dan dua cake strawberi dengan minuman ice tea dan satu latte.

Naruko memakan kuenya dengan tenang dan kembali tertawa kecil melihat Hinata dan Lee yang saling perang sendok cake mereka gara-gara Lee dengan seenaknya saja mencomot cake milik Hinata.

"Hei! Lee, kau kan sudah punya kue mu sendiri!" Bentak Hinata dengan suara yang lumayan tinggi.

"Aku kan hanya mencobanya, lagi pula minta sedikit dong!" Balas Lee tak mau kalah.

Dan hal ini membuat semua orang yang berada di dalam kafe mengarahkan pandangan mereka, ke meja yang sedang di tempati oleh Naruko, Lee dan Hinata.

Naruko menganggukkan kepalanya meminta maaf ke semua orang, gadis itu tersenyum canggung.

"Sudah, sudah~" Naruko melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Lee dan Hinata memberi tanda agar menghentikan pertengkaran berisik mereka.

"Tapi Naru, Lihat Lee memakan sebagian kue ku." Adu Hinata sambil menunjukkan piring kuenya.

"Tapi aku tidak benar-benar menghabiskan sebagian, seperti itu. Kau berlebihan Hinata." Ucap Lee membela dirinya sendiri.

Naruko menyodorkan piring kuenya di depan Lee. "Sudah jangan bertengkar, Lee kau boleh makan punya ku."

"Tidak, Tidak! Naruko kau tidak boleh melakukannya." Hinata menarik kembali piring kue milik Naruko, dan meletakkannya kembali di tempat semula.

Naruko menepuk pundak Hinata, dan dia tersenyum manis padanya. "Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Lihat Naruko... Hinata kau harus banyak belajar padanya, Selain dia baik dia juga tidak cerewet seperti mu!"

"Apa?!"

Naruko kembali tertawa ringan, mendengar Lee dan Hinata yang bertengkar seperti itu dia jadi ingat dengan Teme-nya. Mereka juga sering bertengkar, bahkan karena hanya sebuah masalah sepele.

Setelah dari kafe tadi, Naruko memisahkan diri. Naruko bilang, dia harus segera pulang karena kakak sepupunya pasti cemas dan mencarinya saat ini.

"Kau yakin, tidak perlu aku antar? Mobilku melewati komplek apartemenmu Naruko..."

"Tidak, aku akan naik angkutan umum saja." Tolak Naruko cepat. Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Kemudian setelah Naruko mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Lee dan Hinata dia berjalan menjauhi area kafe menuju halte bus setempat.

"Baiklah, sekarang apa aku perlu mengantar mu pulang?" Tanya Lee pada Hinata yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Apa kau tadi tidak mendengar? Aku bawa mobil sendiri, jadi terima kasih tawarannya." Jawab Hinata sambil berlalu pergi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan ambil sepedaku dulu. Dan selamat malam, hati-hati di jalan!" Setelah mengucapkan itu, Lee bergegas berlari untuk mengambil sepedanya sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata.

"Kau juga, hati-hati di jalan!" Teriak Hinata pada Lee yang sudah jauh.

-o0o-

Semua anggota Black rose minus Sasuke sedang berkumpul di apartemen milik Gaara. Mereka sedang mengadakan pesta kecil untuk Sakura, sebenarnya ini semua ide Kiba. Dia bilang ini seperti sebuah perpisahan, maka dari itu, dia memberi ide untuk berkumpul di suatu tempat dan mengadakan pesta perpisahan untuk Sakura.

"Tapi kenapa di tempat ku? Apartemen milikku ini kan kecil!" Gerutu Gaara dia melirik Kiba yang sedang menikmati ramennya.

"Kenapa tidak di tempatmu saja Kiba, kau kan yang punya ide ini!"

Kiba menguyah mienya dan menelannya sebelum berbicara. " Tidak, itu tidak bisa! Kakak perempuanku akan membunuhku, kalau tahu aku mengadakan pesta seperti ini."

Gaara memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan Kiba. "Alasan saja! Kakakmu kan kenal baik dengan Sakura, jadi pasti dia akan mengizinkan kita membuat pesta kecil seperti ini." Ucap Gaara mengomel.

Kiba mengelap bibirnya yang belepotan kuah ramen dengan punggung tangannya, lalu memandang Gaara sebentar. "Masalahnya adalah, setelah pesta kecil ini selesai menurutmu siapa yang akan membereskan dan membersihkan kekacauan yang sudah kalian buat di rumahku?" Jelas Kiba dan sukses mendapatkan pelototan mata Gaara. "Tentu saja aku! Aku sendirian yang akan membereskannya, dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi." Ucap Kiba dengan tersenyum aneh.

"Alasan macam apa itu," Ucap Shino yang datang tiba-tiba dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kiba yang kini sudah membereskan sisa sampah ramennya.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah dengan itu?"

"Kau itu benar-benar..." Ucap Shino mencibir Kiba, tangannya bergerak mengeplak belakang kepala Kiba.

"Khh! Hei! Apa, tidak bisa saja sekali saja kau tidak memukul kepalaku Shino!" Maki Kiba tidak terima.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah dengan itu?" Ucap Shino meniru gaya Kiba saat mengatakan kalimat yang sama.

Kiba mengatai Shino brengsek, dan kembali telapak tangan besar Shino mendarat di kepala Kiba cukup keras.

Memandang itu Gaara hanya menggelangkan kepalanya maklum melihat kebiasaan Shino dan Kiba yang seperti itu.

Mereka ber-empat mengelilingi meja di ruang tv apartemen milik Gaara, sebuah kue besar menjadi pembuka acara hari itu. Sebagian besar sisi kue sudah terkoyak akibat ulah Kiba, alasannya cukup seerhana. Kiba bilang dia adalah anggota termuda, jadi dia haruslah mendapatkan jatah kue yang lebih banyak.

Di meja bukan hanya ada kue, tapi terdapat beberapa kantong plastik berisikan makanan ringan juga beberapa kaleng soda yang beberapa sudah terbuka.

Shino menggerutu tentang banyaknya kaleng soda hari ini, dia menyalahkan Kiba yang seenaknya saja membeli satu lusin kaleng soda di toko 24 jam dekat jalanan apartemen Gaara.

"Benarkah? Kita bahkan hanya berempat sekarang." Ucap Gaara tidak percaya.

"Aku juga bilang seperti itu pada Kiba. Tapi...lihatlah apa yang dia lakukan sekarang?" Jawab Shino menjelaskan sambil menyenggol beberapa kaleng soda di depannya hingga sebagian terjatuh di atas meja.

Mendengar itu, Kiba mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Ini bahkan bukan sebuah alkohol." Desah Shino melirik Kiba yang masih mengerucutkan bibirnya. Telunjuk kanannya menoyor kepala Kiba. "Anak ini benar-benar!"

"Hei!" Bentak Kiba sambil menepis tangan Shino untuk menjauh dari kepalanya.

Bruk!

Sakura yang sedari tadi entah dari mana, langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sofa single di dekat Gaara. Gadis itu membuang napasnya kasar, dan menggerutu tentang bagaimana bisa kekasihnya tidak juga menghubunginya saat ini.

"Apa dia masih tidak bisa dihubungi?" Tanya Gaara mengambil kaleng soda di depannya dan membuka kaleng itu.

Sakura menggeleng cepat, dan mendesah. "Apa dia marah?"

Gaara meminum minumannya, satu alisnya terangkat mendengar ucapan Sakura. "Marah? Kenapa dia harus marah? Percayalah padaku Sasuke itu hanya belum siap kau tinggal pergi, Sakura."

"Aku harap juga seperti itu," Desah Sakura.

-o0o-

Sabtu – 7.00 A.m

Keesokan harinya, dengan menyeret koper berwarna hitam Sakura berjalan meninggalkan rumahnya. Gadis itu memeluk ayah dan ibunya lama, mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan tepat di depan pintu pagar rumah.

Mebuki ibu Sakura mengatakan agar Sakura menjaga kesehatannya dan untuk tidak lupa menelpon rumah ketika dia sudah sampai di sana.

"Ibu, inikan bukan pertama kalinya aku pergi keluar negeri. Jadi jangan berlebihan seperti ini."

"Ibumu benar Sakura, atur jadwal tidurmu dengan baik. Apapun yang gurumu katakan disana, cobalah menurut. Jangan merepotkannya, kemarin ayah sudah bicara dengan gurumu dan dia akan mengawasimu seketat yang dia bisa." Ucap Kizashi mengingatkan, pria berumur 50-an itu membelai kepala anaknya sayang.

Sakura menahan diri untuk tidak menangis di depan ayah dan ibunya saat ini. "Ibu, ayah aku berangkat!"

Kembali sebuah pelukan dia hantarkan untuk ayah dan ibunya, dan setelah itu Sakura kembali menyeret kopernya menuju halte bus. Bukan bus yang dia tunggu melainkan sebuah taksi, Sakura akan langsung ke bandara di mana gurunya menunggu di sana.

Saat akan menunggu taksi, sebuah mobil putih melintas di depan Sakura. Gadis itu kemudian berdiri, mengingat mobil itu mirip dengan milik seseorang yang dia tahu.

Dan benar saja, saat mobil itu berhenti di dekat halte bus tempat sakura menunggu taksi keluarlah seseorang lelaki dengan postur tinggi menggunakan celana panjang jeans dan atasan kemeja putih kotak-kotak yang tidak di kancing semuanya dengan dalaman kaos berwarna abu-abu juga dia menggunakan beanie hat berwarna hitam di kepalanya.

"Sasuke..." Ucap sakura lirih melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berada di depannya. Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku, dia berjalan mendekat kearah dimana Sakura berada. Wajahnya dingin dan datar seperti biasa, sedangkan Sakura tersenyum senang melihat kekasihnya datang pagi ini untuk bertemu dengannya.

Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri berhadapan, keduanya saling memandang satu sama lain. Sakura berkali-kali mengmbangkan senyumannya untuk Sasuke. Tapi berbeda dengan Sasuke, dia tetap memasang wajah sedingin mungkin.

"Kau yakin untuk pergi?" Sasuke membuka mulutnya yang pertama. "Sasuke, kita sudah membahas ini sebelumnya. Jadi jawaban ku sama saja, aku akan tetap pergi." Jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan harap ini akan sama dengan yang sebelumnya." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

Sakura menyatukan kedua alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sebelumnya, aku pernah menyuruhmu untuk datang kerumahkukan?" Sakura semakin tidak mengerti, Sasuke tak juga menyelesaikan kalimatnya, membuat Sakura bingung.

"Sasuke, aku—"

"Perjodohan, kau tahu di keluargaku tradisi ini masih di jaga." Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura cepat. Dan Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan apa yang ia tahu tentang tradisi keluarga milik Uchiha.

Iya benar, Sakura mengetahuinya karena memang sejak dari kecil keluarga Uchiha sudah mengenal Keluarga Haruno lama. Bahkan ayah Sakura adalah koki utama di rumah Sasuke, keluarga Haruno bekerja untuk keluarga Uchiha yang memiliki bisnis hotel dan restoran di pinggiran kota Tokyo.

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya dengan kepergianku dengan perjodohan ini?" Tanya Sakura penasaran. Sasuke mengambil sebelah tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya.

"Ayo! Ikutlah bersamaku, kita bilang semuanya tentang kita." Ajak Sasuke ingin menyeret Sakura.

"Hentikan Sasuke! Apa kau ingin membuat semuanya berantakan? Karir ayahku? Lalu Aku bagaimana? Jangan pikirkan tentang Kau saja! Pikirkan Aku dan kelurgaku, jika nantinya mereka tahu tentang hubungan kita!" Sakura menyentakkan tangannya yang di pegang oleh Sasuke, kemudian dia berteriak tak suka dengan ide gila Sasuke.

"Memikirkanmu! Apa kau juga tidak memikirkanku? Perasaanku juga, eoh?" Ucap Sasuke marah tapi dia sebisa mungkin tidak meninggikan dan berteriak didepan Sakura. Sasuke mencoba meraih tangan Sakura kembali, tapi— Sakura melangkah mundur menghindari tangan besar Sasuke.

"Tidak Suke, tidak! Aku tidak bisa!" Tolak Sakura tegas, dan Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

Tepat saat itu sebuah taksi melintas, dan Sakura melambaikan tangannya mengisyaratkan taksi tersebut untuk berhenti. Sakura bergegas mengambil koper dan menyeretnya bersama menuju taksi. Tangan Sakura bergerak akan membuka pintu taksi, sebelum sebuah tangan milik Sasuke menahan lengannya dan memutar tubuh Sakura menghadapnya.

"Aku yang akan mengantarmu ke bandara." Tawar Sasuke menghalangi Sakura untuk pergi darinya,setidaknya untuk terakhir kali dia ingin mengantar Sakura.

Tapi— Sakura meronta dan menarik lengannya paksa dari pegangan Sasuke. Dan membuat Sasuke membeliakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi." Lirih Sakura. Gadis itu berbalik dan mengarahkan tangannya membuka pintu taksi. Sang sopir turun membantu Sakura memasukkan kopernya kedalam bagasi mobil, setelahnya dia kembali kedalam taksi dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Sakura membuka kaca mobil taksi, dia memandang sedih pada Sasuke.

"Jika kau merasa terlalu lama menunggu ku, maka kau boleh menurut pada perjodohan yang sudah di atur oleh kelurgamu. Mungkin saja, gadis yang di jodohkan dengan mu itu lebih baik dari pada aku." Sasuke mendengus tangannya mengepal erat.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu pada kekasihmu sendiri. Itu berarti kau merelakan hubungan kita berakhir seperti ini?"

"Tentu saja tidak seperti itu, aku mencintaimu! Mana mungkin aku bisa merelakan kau dengan semua yang sudah kita alami. Aku hanya—"

"Sudahlah, kau akan terlambat sampai ke bandara. Pesanku hati-hati, jaga kesehatanmu disana dan aku do'a-kan semoga kau lolos audisi!" Sasuke meotong perkataan Sakura, lalu dia mengetuk kaca sopir taksi dan berbicara padanya untuk segera mengantar gadisnya ke bandara dengan hati-hati. Sopir taksi mengangguk mengerti dan dia menjalankan taksinya, meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdiri memandang taksi yang sudah menjauh pergi.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dan menarik beanie hat dari kepalanya lalu membuangnya ke aspal dengan kasar. Wajahnya menghadap keatas langit biru, dan lengannya terangkat menutupi matanya yang terkena silaunya matahari.

Tanpa di ketahui siapapun, matanya mengalirkan cairan bening melewati ujung matanya. Sasuke menangis dalam diam. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke, Sakura juga mengangis sesenggukan di dalam taksi yang ia tumpangi. Tangannya memukul-mukul dadanya, sopir taksi yang merasa kasihan mengulurkan sebuah kotak tisu untuknya.

-o0o-

"Naruko cepat sarapan!"

"Iya~" "Kau itu kalau begini terus siapa yang akan membangunkanmu jika aku benar-benar pergi!" Omel Karin yang jengkel dengan kebiasaan Naruko.

"Kalau begitu jangan pergi." Ucap Naruko menggerutu dan sukses mendapatkan lemparan sendok dari Karin.

"Percuma! Aku tetap harus pergi, aku akan mencari apartemen yang dekat dengan tempat ku bekerja! Di sini terlalu jauh."

"Kenapa? Setidaknya di sini kan gratis." Cetus Naruko dan membuat mata Karin melebar.

"Aihh, Kau ini!" Desis Karin. "Oh, iya saat kau pergi ke rumah kakekmu. Nenek menelpon dan dia menyakan kabarmu, sempatkan untuk membalas telpon dari nenek."

"Baik," Sahut Naruko sambil menghabiskan sarapannya yang kali ini bukan roti bakar dengan selai seperti biasa tapi menu istimewa buatan Karin. Nasi goreng.

Ting..Tong!

"Ouh?! Siapa yang datang bertamu pagi-pagi seperti ini?" Karin mengelap tangannya dengan serbet, dan melirik Naruko sebentar sebelum berdiri. Naruko hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak tahu menahu.

Karin menengok lewat intercom, dan melihat siapa yang datang.

"Siapa?" Tanya Karin lewat intercom apartemen.

"Pengantar barang!" Seru pengantar barang menjawab intercom.

"Ah, iya tunggu sebentar!"

Karin membuka pintu apartemen sebagian, dia melongokkan kepalanya dan melihat pria pengantar barang yang tersenyum tiga jari.

Blam!

"Uwahhhh!" Karin dan Naruko besorak kagum melihat isi paket yang di antar oleh pengatar barang tadi.

Karin memegang masing-masing ujung sebuah gaun dan mengeluarkannya dari dalam paket itu, dia terkagum-kagum dengan desain model dari gaun yang dia pegang.

Naruko menyentuh bahan dari gaun itu, gadis itu tersenyum lebar. Naruko menarik sebuah kotak lainnya, dia membukanya dan matanya kembali melebar membulat sempurna.

"Karin, lihat ini!" Naruko menarik-narik rok kantor Karin untuk menunjukkan isi dari kotak yang satu lagi.

"Astaga! satu set! Gaun, sepatu, dan aksesorisnya?"

"Kakak?...Siapa yang mengirimkan ini?" Ucap Naruko berbisik.

Seringai muncul di sudut bibir Karin.

"Kakak? Kau masih ingat juga untuk memanggilku 'Kakak'? Tanya Karin sekaligus mencibir Naruko.

Naruko memukul bahu Karin, dia melototkan matanya. Dan Karin hanya terkekeh, melihat Naruko yang kesal.

Karin mengeluarkan semua isi dari kotak besar itu, tapi sebuah amplop berwarna merah muda terjatuh ke lantai.

"Apa ini?" Karin memungut amplop itu, dan menyobek sisi-sisinya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kartu ucapan.

'_**Gunakan untuk makan malam nanti**_**' ** Begitulah isi tulisannya.

"Makan malam? Naruko kau ada janji malam ini?" Karin berjalan menghampiri Naruko yang sedang membereskan piringnya di meja makan.

"Eh? Eoh! Kakek! Aku punya janji dengannya nanti malam."

"Ah... Aku rasa, aku tahu paket ini untuk siapa?"

"Siapa?"

Karin menyerahkan amplop merah muda itu pada Naruko, dan gadis itu membacanya kedua alisnya bertautan.

"Apa mungkin kakek?" Tanya Naruko memandang Karin.

"Mana ku tahu, tanyakan saja pada kakekmu." Balas Karin menaikkan bahunya.

"Baiklah, Nanti aku akan menanyakannya." Cicit Naruko.

Selesai mencuci alat makannya, Naruko bergegas mengambil tasnya dan berlari menuju rak sepatunya.

"Karin aku berangkat sekolah dulu! Oh, ya! Nanti malam, aku akan pulang ke rumah kakek. Jadi jangan tunggu aku untuk makan malam!" Teriak Naruko dari arah pintu dan bersiap membukanya.

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu dan jangan membantah pada kelarga kakekmu Naru. Hati-hati di jalan!"

**. . . .**

Naruko duduk menunggu di halte bus, dia memainkan kaki-kakinya di atas trotoar. Gadis itu mengikat tinggi rambutnya hari ini, dan sebuah jepit dengan bentuk bunga matahari menghias rambutnya manis.

Naruko merogoh saku jas sekolahnya, dia mengeluarkan ponsel tipisnya. Dia ingat Karin mengatakan untuk menelpon neneknya yang di kampung. Jadi dia berfikir mungkin menelponnnya sekarang tidaklah ide yang buruk.

Terdengar nada tunggu disana saat Naruko benar-benar berniat menghubungi naneknya saat ini.

"Hallo..." Suara khas nenek-nenek menjawab panggilan telpon.

Naruko menegakan duduknya, dia merasa gembira akhirnya bisa mendengar suara orang yang selama ini Naruko rindukan.

"Nenek ini aku, Naru."

"Oh...Naruko bagaimana kabarmu, nak?"

"Aku baik nek, bagaimana dengan nenek? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Nenek, tidak pernah merasa sebaik ini Naru. Bagaimana kakekmu? Apa dia memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

"Heng (Naruko menganggukkan kepalanya), kakek sangat baik. Bahkan semuanya, bibi dan suaminya juga anak-anaknya semuanya baik sekali pada Naru."

"Bersikaplah baik dengan keluarga kakekmu, terutama kakekmu sendiri. Dia yang membantumu selama ini, jangan buat dia kecewa. Turuti semua apapun kata dan perintahnya meskipun kau merasa 'tak nyaman sekalipun, kau harus menurut. Apa kau mengerti Naru?"

"Iya, iya! Aku mengerti nenek. Baiklah, bus yang aku tunggu sudah datang. Nenek jagalah kesehatan, aku menyangimu!"

"Nenek juga menyangimu!"

Naruko menutup telponnya, dia merindukan kampungnya dulu. Bibi, paman dan neneknya juga orang-orang disana. Mereka sangat ramah, juga suasana desa. Naruko merindukannya, sangat.

-o0o-

Setelah pulang sekolah tadi Naruko langsung menuju halte bus dan kemudian menuju stasion kereta bawah tanah menuju mansion Namikaze. Dia tidak meminta jemputan seperti biasa.

Tapi sesampainya di mansion, Naruko malah di seret pergi oleh bibinya ke dalam mobil. Wanita itu membawa Naruko ke sebuah salon kecantikan.

"Bibi! Kenapa kita kesini?" Bisik Naruko, dia memegang rok seragamnya gugup.

"Sudah tenang saja, kau akan bibi rubah menjadi gadis yang cantik!"

Dengan langkah riang bibi Naruto menyeret Naruko untuk lebih masuk kedalam salon kecantikan itu. Naruko pun hanya bisa pasrah.

Bibinya membawa baju yang sudah dikirimkan lewat paket tadi pagi, dia menyerahkannya pada Naruko. Naruko menurut dan berjalan menuju ruang ganti. Bibi' nya sudah menduga Naruko akan langsung pulang ke mansion tanpa mampir dulu ke apartemennya, maka dari itu dia menyuruh suruhannya mangambil paket yang di kirim ke apartemen Naruto pagi tadi.

Setelah menunggu 5 menit, keluarlah Naruko dengan menggunakan gaun dress putih pendek tanpa lengan selutut. Naruko terlihat benar-benar manis walaupun dia belum menggunakan make-up dan belum menata benar-benar rambutnya.

"Ah, kau manis sekali Naruko!" Pekik bibi Naruko, dia memegang bahu gadis itu dan memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat detail manis dari tubuh mungilnya.

Kemudian bibi termuda Naruko menyeret kembali gadis itu kedalam ruang make-up, dan membiarkan para ahli untuk bekerja.

.

Naruko menelan ludahnya paksa, dia memegang tas tangan miliknya. Telapak tangannya berkeringat, Naruko berjalan masuk kedalam sebuah hotel mewah. Dia mengikuti seorang yang menyambutnya di loby hotel.

Pria itu membawanya masuk kedalm lif dan kemudian dia menekan angka 17 di sana.

Sesampainya, Naruko dia disambut oleh kakeknya yang duduk sendirian di meja berbentuk bundar. Lelaki tua itu tersenyum lebar melihat cucunya datang dengan penampilan yang sangat manis dan cantik.

Naruko berlari-lari kecil menghampiri lelaki tua itu dan memeluknya.

"Akhirnya kau datang sayang," Lelaki tua itu membalas pelukan cucunya. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya memeluk Naruko.

"Kakek, apa kau menunggu ku lama?" Ujar Naruko masih memeluk Kakeknya.

Pria tua itu melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang bahu Naruko. "Tidak, Kakek baru saja datang sayang. Sekarang duduklah dulu, kita akan menunggu seseorang sebelum kita makan."

Naruko mengangguk, kemudian mereka bersama-sama duduk dan sedikit berbincang selagi menunggu tamu spesial teman kakek Naruko.

Tak lama pintu itu terbuka. Seseorang yang ditunggupun tiba. "Kau sudah datang." Kakek Naruko segera berdiri saat melihat rekan bisnis sekaligus tamu spesial yang sudah dari tadi lelaki tua itu tunggu.

Naruko segera menoleh untuk melihat siapa tamu spesial hari ini yang di maksud. Naruko yang sedang minum sampai terbatuk melihat siapa pria yang seumuran dengan pamannya berdiri bersalaman dengan kakeknya.

"Paman— Uchiha?" Ujar Naruko dengan suara lirih.

"Naruko? Hei, sayang bagaimana kabarmu?" Pria itu mendekat kearah Naruko, dan gadis itu berdiri perlahan dengan tangan yang bergetar memegang bawah gaunnya.

"Aku senang akhirnya bisa melihatmu, Kakekmu menceritakan semuanya pada paman. Kau masih ingat kan pada paman?"

Naruko mengangguk perlahan, mulutnya mengatup rapat tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. "Kenapa kau gugup begitu? Aku paman Fugaku teman ayah dan ibumu dulu, dan dia (menunjuk seseorang yang berdiri di dekat pintu)— Kau pasti masih mengingatnya."

Naruko membulatkan matanya saat melihat siapa pria yang ditunjuk oleh Fugaku. Gadis itu membuka mulutnya lebar, yang dia tahu saat ini lelaki yang di tunjuk Fugaku adalah penguasa di sekolahnya Konoha. "Tidak mungkin—" Naruko menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Dia menggeleng perlahan, gadis itu benar-benar tidak percaya dengan semua yang sudah terjadi.

Jadi firasatnya selama ini benar, sejak pertama kali bertemu Sasuke Naruko merasa mengenal siapa lelaki itu. Benarkah itu? Benarkah dia adalah teman lamanya, yang selama ini selalu mengisi pikirannya. Teme, benarkah itu kau?...

"Sasuke, kenapa kau hanya dia di situ! Masuklah, dan sapa teman lamamu." Titah Fugaku pada Sasuke yang masih berdiri diam di depan pintu masuk.

"..." Sasuke diam saja, dia memandang sosok Naruko dengan tatapan dingin, berbanding terbalik dengan Naruko.

"Masuklah," Bisik seorang pria tua lainnya yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke. Pria tua itu menarik lengan Sasuke, menyeretnya lebih masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Madara Uchiha, anda juga datang." Sapa Kakek Naruko pada kakek Sasuke. Mereka saling melempar senyum dan bersalaman. Madara menarik Sasuke untuk duduk disebelahnya, setelah kakek Naruko mempersilahkan semuanya.

Naruko menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya gemetaran dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sasuke duduk di tepat di depannya.

"Jiraya, jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan tuan. Kau terlalu formal, kawan."

"Maaf, maaf~"

Akhirnya mereka semua duduk di meja makan berbentuk bundar. Naruko duduk berdampingan dengan kakeknya dan di sebelahnya ada kakek Sasuke di sampingnya ada ayah Sasuke lalu Sasuke duduk di antara ayah dan kekek Naruko.

Naruko merasa menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam, gadis itu memilih diam.

Dengan ramah Jiraya menawari tamunya untuk menyantap makanan yang sudah dia pesan. Tanpa Naruko sadari, sedari tadi mata tajam Sasuke memandangi Naruko terus. Sasuke tidak berniat makan, sambil menatap Naruko sedari tadi dia hanya mengaduk-ngaduk asal makanannya. Dan hal yang sama dilakukan oleh Naruko.

Hanya Fugaku, Jiraya dan Madara yang menelan makanan mereka.

Fugaku menatap anaknya dan Naruko secara bergantian. Lelaki itu menatap kedua anak muda di meja makan dengan heran. "Kalian tidak makan?" Tanya Fugaku. Sasuke mentup mulutnya, memilih untuk diam dan tidak menjawab apapun. Sedang Naruko dia tersenyum simpul dan terpaksa. "Saya sudah makan sebelum berangkat kemari, jadi perut saya masih kenyang paman." Jawab Naruko.

Jiraya kakek Naruko menghentikan gerakannya yang akan menyuapkan makananya ke dalam mulut, lelaki paruh baya itu sekilas menatap Naruko dan dia tersenyum. Jiraya tahu Naruko berbohong.

"Naruko, cobalah makanan ini! Ini menu terbaik disini." Ujar Jiraya sambil menyodorkan sepiring masakan seafood yang terlohat lezat. Sasuke ikut melihat makanan yang di tunjuk oleh Jiraya. Sasuke seketika menegakan badannya dan menatap Naruko.

Naruko menatap piring dengan aneka seafood itu horor. Naruko menatap makanan itu tanpa ada niat sedikitpun untuk menyentuhnya. Jiraya menatap cucunya bingung dan penasaran. "Kau tidak suka, sayang?" Tanya Jiraya dengan khawatir.

"Restoran ini terkenal dengan seafoodnya, Jadi kalau datang kemari yang paling utama adalah memesan hidangan seafood." Sambung Madara. Lelaki tua itu menarik piring seafood yang sempat di tunjuk oleh Jiraya.

Madara menyendokkan sendoknya dan mengambil sedikit masakan itu, lalu menaruhnya ke piring milik Naruko.

Naruko menelan ludahnya paksa, tangannya juga gemetaran memegang sendoknya sendiri. Sasuke ingat sesuatu, Naruko alergi seafood.

"Kenapa, kau tidak suka?" Tanya Fugaku penasaran. "Padahal aku menyarankan kakekmu, untuk memesan makanan ini karena Sasuke sangat menyukainya." Sambung Fugaku dengan menatap Sasuke.

Naruko mengintip Sasuke dari balik poninya, dan kemudian dia menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Fugaku, Jiraya dan Madara bergantian. Naruko merasa tidak enak. "Ti-tidak, Aku menyukainya." Jawab Naruko.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, apa Naruko berfikir akan memakannya? Bukankah dia memiliki alergi?

Naruko menggerakkan tanganya yang sudah memegang sendoknya, dengan gemetaran dia menyendokkan makanan itu dan mengarahkannya kedalam mulut. Namun Sasuke segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan menunggingkan badannya kedepan lalu meraih tangan Naruko. Sasuke segera menghentikan gerakan tangan Naruko, dan sukses mendapatkan tatapan kaget dari Naruko, Fugaku, Jiraya dan Madara. Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya, dia manarik sendok Naruko dan meletakkan kembali di pinggir piring Naruko.

"Kau bilang sudah kenyang, berikan piringmu padaku." Sasuke meletakkan sendok Naruko di samping piringnya, dan Sasuke menukar piring Naruko dengan piringnya yang masih kosong. Sasuke juga mengambil sepiring seafood itu dan memakannya dengan lahap.

"Sasuke, di mana sopan santunmu?" Tanya Fugaku. Sasuke langsung menghentikan acara makannya dan menatap ayahnya datar. Naruko merasa bersalah.

"Aku lapar dan aku menginginkannya." Jawab Sasuke santai.

Jiraya tersenyum. "Jadi kau menyukai seafood?" Tanya Jiraya tertarik.

"Kakekmu memberikannya pada Naruko, seharusnya kau tidak menarik piring Naruko dan mengambil sepiring semua makanan itu. Lagi pula kakekmu menawarkannya pada Naruko bukan padamu." Omel Fugaku dengan berbisik karena lelaki itu merasa malu terhadap Jiraya dan Naruko.

"Tidak perlu memarahi Sasuke seperti itu, aku bisa memesannya lagi untuk Naruko." Ucap Jiraya menengahi. Pria tua itu tersenyum, dan malah membuat Fugaku merasa tidak enak.

Lain halnya dengan Madara, dia malah menatap menyelidik dengan tingkah cucunya. Sasuke yang mengumpat dan mencaci maki dirinya sebelum kemari, dan menolak perjodohan ini malah bersikap seperti itu pada Naruko. Memang dia mengetahui, jika Sasuke dan Naruko adalah teman dulunya.

"Kakek pesankan lagi ya?" Kini ganti Madara yang menatap Naruko dan tersenyum. Kakek Sasuke itu melambaikan tangannya memanggil pelayan dan menyuruh pelayan itu membawa sepiring lagi seafood.

Wajah Naruko menegang, berkali-kali Naruko harus menelan ludahnya paksa. Tapi dengan cepat, seafood yang baru sudah terhidang di meja makan.

"Makanlah Naru, aku sudah memesankan yang sama dengan punya Sasuke." Ujar Madara sambil menyodorkan piring seafood untuk Naruko. Dengan gemetaran Naruko menyendokkan seafood itu dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut. Naruko berdoa dalam hati, semoga tubuhnya baik-baik saja.

"Bagaimana enak bukan?" Tanya Fugaku, dan Naruko hanya membalasnya dengan menarik bibirnya tersenyum paksa sambil menguyang ragu-ragu makanannya.

Awalnya memang tidak terjadi apapun, Naruko berpikir mungkin dia hanya sedikit memakannya jadi tidak akan apa-apa. Tapi saat melihat punggung tangannya yang tiba-tiba muncul bintik-bintik merah gadis itu menjadi panik. Naruko berusaha menyembunyikan tangannya di balik meja, dia berusaha setenang mungkin.

"Uhuk!" Naruko tiba-tiba terbatuk dan membuat Madara memandang gadis di sebelahnya khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Madara. Dan Naruko meggelengkan kepalanya, dan ia segera ijin untuk kekamar mandi. "Maafkan aku, aku harus kekamar mandi." Pamit Naruko dan mendapatkan anggukan dari Jiraya sedangkan Sasuke menatap Naruko yang sudah pergi dengan khawatir meskipun dengan raut wajah yang datar.

Naruko berjalan sambil berpegangan pada tembok, ia juga memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak. Naruko berhenti di dekat tembok sebelah balkon hotel. Dia membuka tas tangannya dan mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Rasanya tadi aku memasukkannya ke mari." Gadis itu memang sempat mengeluarkan beberapa benda penting yang memang seharusnya dia bawa kemana-mana, sebelum kemari ia memindahkan semua isi tas ranselnya kedalam tas tangan pilihan bibinya.

Naruko segera mengeluarkah semua isi tas tangannya dan membiarkan isinya berserakan di lantai. Naruko mencari obatnya sambil kembali terbatuk-batuk. Keningnya berkeringat banyak, napasnya juga tersengal-sengal. Naruko mulai lemas. Dan ketika ia sudah menemukan obatnya, Naruko sudah telalu lemas tangannya gemataran untuk mengambil obatnya. Hingga tubuhnya ambruk kelantai marmer hotel yang dingin.

Naruko mencoba meraih obatnya meskipun harus bersusah payang untuk kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Dan saat obatnya mulai terjangkau oleh ujung jari tengahnya, botol obat itu malah menggelinding menjauh. Naruko memukul-mukul dadanya yang sesak, dia menyeret tubuhnya kembali untuk meraih botol obat itu.

Botol obat itu makin menggelinding menjauhi Naruko, dan baru berhenti ketika ada sebuah sepatu hitam mengkilap melangkah mendekati Naruko.

Naruko mendongakkan kepalanya, dengan masih tersengal-sengal Naruko meminta obatnya.

Sasuke memungut botol obat itu dan membawanya bergegas kearah naruko. Sasuke berjongkok dan menyerahkan obat itu pada Naruko. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir.

Tapi Naruko malah melambaikan tangannya mengisyaratkan kalau dia baik-baik saja. Kemudian dengan susah payah Naruko memutar botol itu dan mengeluarkan sebutir tablet putih dari sana lalu menelannya cepat.

Beberapa menit kemudian napas milik Naruko kembali normal dan dia segera berdiri dengan dibantu oleh Sasuke.

Naruko berjalan menuju balkon hotel, berkali-kali dia menarik dan membuang napasnya walaupun masih terbatuk.

'Terima kasih, " Ucap Naruko pada Sasuke yang menyusul dirinya ke balkon dan berdiri disamping.

"Hn..." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Naruko hanya milirk Sasuke sekilas, pria yang berdiri disampingnya ini benar-benar berbeda dari Teme-nya dulu. Pria ini sungguh dingin. Naruko menundukkan kepalanya.

Selama beberapa menit, mereka berdua hanya terdiam saja. Tidak ada yang ingin memulai percakapan, walaupun Naruko ingin tahu tentang temannya itu setelah pindah ke luar negeri.

"Naruko..." Panggil Sasuke yang akhirnya membuka mulutnya yang pertama.

"Apa?" Naruko yang masih memegang dadanya membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik napasnya dalam dan membuangnya cepat. "Kenapa kau menerima perjodohan ini?" Tanya Sasuke dingin tanpa memandang Naruko.

Naruko memiringkan kepalanya. "Perjodohan? Apa, maksudmu?" Tanya Naruko tidak mengerti maksud Sasuke.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke malah berdesis dan tersenyum memiringkan sudut bibirnya. "Apa kakekmu tak menjelaskan apapun padamu?"

Naruko menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tidak! Kakek bilang, ini hanya makan malam biasa!." Bantah Naruko.

"Benarkah? Apa kau sepolos itu, untuk tidak menyadari semua yang sudah terjadi tadi?" Sindir Sasuke dan membuat Naruko merasa tidak nyaman.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengetahuinya, aku berkata jujur Teme." Aku Naruko jujur.

"Teme?— Cih! Kau bahkan masih memanggil ku dengan nama menjijikkan itu." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Menjijikkan? Kenapa kau sampai bicara seperti itu, Teme?"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu! Aku bukan Teme-mu, lagi! Sasuke yang sekarang, bukan Sasuke yang dulu! Ingat itu!" Teriak Sasuke pada Naruko. Dan membuat gadis itu terperanjat tak percaya.

"Teme..."

"Sudah ku bilang, jangan panggil aku SEPERTI ITU!" Bentak Sasuke, dia bahkan melototkan matanya pada Naruko.

Naruko menggigit bibirnya, ia menahan untuk tidak menangis. Di bentak oleh orang yang selama ini dia rindukan menjadi pukulan telak padanya.

"Baik! Aku tidak akan memanggilmu Teme!" Balas Naruko dengan meninggikan suaranya pada Sasuke.

"Bagus—"

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu? Kau datang kesini, kan? Kenapa? Kenapa kau menerima perjodohan ini?" Teriak Naruko. Gadis mungil itu mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya.

Sasuke memandang datar Naruko sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Karena aku ingin! Itu alasanku." Jawab Sasuke dingin dan datar.

"A, apa?" Naruko mengerutkan dahinya, mulutnya terbuka lebar tidak percaya dengan jawaban singkat Sasuke. apa maksudnya dengan berkata kalau 'karena ingin'?

"Apa kau membenciku?" Tanya Naruko. Gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Benar, berfikirlah seperti itu. Aku membencimu!" Ujar Sasuke. ia segera berlalu dari sana.

"Kenapa! Kenapa kau membenciku? Kita bahkan baru bertemu, hari ini!" Teriak Naruko. Dan itu berhasil membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa kau membenciku?" Tuntut Naruko.

Sasuke memjamkan matanya, kedua tangannya mengepal dan rahangnya mengeras. Lelaki itu tetap melanjutkan langkahnya dan tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruko.

Membuat gadis mungil itu meneteskan cairan bening yang sedari tadi dia tahan. Tubuh mungilnya limbung dan jatuh terduduk di lantai balkon hotel. Naruko akhirnya menangis sambil memegang dadanya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa?" Ucap Naruko di tengah tangisnya.

.

.

.

"Maaf~" Lirih Sasuke saat dia sudah benar-benar jauh dari Naruko.

"Maafkan aku— Dobe~"

**TBC**

Bagaimana? Jelekkah? He-he~ ^^

Oh, iya Author ingin minta maaf. Soalnya updatenya telat. Gomen, Gomen~

Ini gara-gara, author punya banyak urusan yang harus diselesaikan... hehe~ *Bow

See you next chappy~

Tapi pertama-tama harus review dulu, ya reader~

Please~ *Hug

* * *

_Yang tidak punya akun dan ingin riview-nya dibalas, bisa kok mention author di twitter. *lihat di profil* ^^_

_Atau kalau pengen tanya-tanya tentang update, dan protes masalah FF juga boleh._

_Very welcome-lah pokoknya._

_Apapun itu asalkan buat reader. ^^_

**_Salam Author Balack Rose's... #lambai-lambai_**


	7. Chapter 7: Side Story part 1 (Gaara)

**BAD ROMANCE / BLACK ROSE!**

**SASUfemNARU**

**By**: **Balack Rose's**

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Cast** : SasuFemNaru, SasuSaku, dan lainnya.

**Warning(s) :** **Typo** Dimana-mana dan banyak, **EYD** berantakan masih harus banyak belajar. Author baru. Judul nggak nyambung.

**Mohon bantuannya ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 07**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Side Story part 01**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gaara**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sabtu 8.30 P.M

Suara musik menghentak-hentak memekakan telinga menyambut kita ketika pertama kali masuk ke dalam. Semua orang saling berhimpitan di lantai dansa, terasa penuh hingga ketika kau melangkah akan terasa sulit. Tapi setidaknya sebagian dari mereka yang disana, lebih memilih duduk di sofa-sofa yang sudah disediakan oleh pengelola.

Benar sekali jika kau berfikir ini adalah tempat dimana kau bisa menghabiskan malammu dengan alkohol, dansa, dan wanita jika kau beruntung mendapatkan selera yang sesuai denganmu.

Sama halnya dengan anak-anak yang masih di bawah umur ini, dengan mengandalakan koneksi teman akhirnya dengan mudah mereka selalu bisa lolos dari interogasi penjaga club malam itu. Bahkan kau tidak akan menyangka sama sekali, jika mereka masih seoarang murid sekolah menengah.

Setelah tadi pagi mereka mengantarkan Sakura ke bandara, mereka bertiga memang langsung pergi sekolah dulu sebelum ke tempat biasa mereka berkumpul. Club malam.

"Sasuke belum datang juga?" Tanya Kiba pada Gaara dengan sedikit meninggikan suaranya karena suara musik yang keras.

"Belum, kenapa?" Gaara menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa yang dia duduki sambil memijat kepalanya yang sedikit pusing.

Kiba menggeleng cepat. "Biasanya jika mood-nya seperti ini, Sasuke pasti langsung kemari ketika kita mengajaknya." Ujar Kiba.

Anak termuda di Black rose itu menggerutu tentang Sakura yang pergi untuk waktu yang lama. Sejak Kiba kecil dia tidak pernah yang namanya di manja oleh seorang kakak, walaupun dia memiliki seorang kakak perempuan. Kakaknya berbenda dengan Sakura yang sudah dia anggap kakaknya sendiri selain anggota Black rose tentunya. Kakak perempuannya benar-benar keras dan galak.

Kakaknya mempunyai alasan kenapa dia sampai bersikap keras, karena dia tidak ingin di kemudian hari Kiba menjadi anak yang cengeng dan manja. Tapi sepertinya itu berhasil, Kiba bahkan menjadi salah satu siswa yang paling di takuti oleh seluruh sekolah.

Yah~ Walaupun sifat manja dan cengengnya itu kadang-kadang masih ada. Itupun hanya dia tunjukkan didepan anggota Black rose dan Sakura tentu saja.

Tak! Sebuah kaleng soda mendarat tepat di depan meja Kiba.

"Jangan mencoba belajar untuk meminum alkohol, minumlah itu!" Perintah Shino yang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Gaara.

Kiba hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggerutu, tapi dia tetap mengambil kaleng soda itu dan membukanya.

Lelaki pecinta serangga itu, melirikkan matanya kepada Gaara. Menatap sang teman dengan pandangan heran.

"Kau kenapa Gaara?" Tanya Shino dengan menyenggol siku Gaara.

Tapi bukannya menjawab, Gaara malah mengayunkan tangannya kekanan dan ke kiri. Mengisyaratkan bahwa dia tidak apa-apa, tapi Shino malah mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau sakit?" Shino melongokkan kepalanya mendekati Gaara. Dan—

Plak!

"Kau ini benar-benar!" Bentak Shino yang tiba-tiba mendapatkan tamparan di pipi kirinya dari Gaara.

"Jangan dekatkan wajahmu...Napasmu yang bau alkohol itu malah membuat kepalaku semakin pusing." Gerutu Gaara protes.

Kiba yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh, dan itu membuat Shino menatap tajam pada Kiba.

"Aku tidak bisa menghubungi Sasuke. Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Ucap Shino kemudian. Ia mendesah, dan menatap Gaara juga Kiba bergantian.

"Tentu saja dia tidak akan baik-baik saja, setelah ditinggal Sakura pagi tadi. Bahkan dia tidak mengantarnya ke bandara." Kiba mendengus sebal, mengingat bagaimana sikap Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya di bandara.

Mereka tidak tahu saja, kalau Sasuke sebenarnya sudah bertemu dengan Sakura sebelum dia ke bandara tadi pagi.

Gaara menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa, matanya menerawang kedepan. Dia ingat ketika di bandara pagi tadi, matanya melihat seseorang yang tak asing baginya. Seseorang yang membuatnya harus menunggu dan berkorban untuk cintanya sendiri.

Di tambah ketika akan berangkat kesekolah, ayahnya mengatakan tentang rencana perjodohan Sasuke padanya. Gaara memang terkejut mendengar ini, tapi sebisa mungkin dia bersikap tenang seperti biasanya.

"Bisa-bisanya dia melakukan ini," Gumam Gaara lirih.

"Apa?! Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu, Gaara?" Tanya Kiba dengan setengah berteriak. Tapi Gaara hanya menggeleng.

"Selesaikan semuanya, dan antarkan aku pulang. Kepalaku pusing." Bisik Gaara pada Shino yang berada di sampingnya. Dan Shino menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu dia mengacungkan kelima jarinya mengisyaratkan lima menit lagi.

"Baiklah, lima menit saja, tidak lebih. Oke!" Gaara meminum minumannya, dan menyandarkan kembali punggungnya pada sandaran sofa.

.

.

.

Di dalam mobil Gaara kembali menutup matanya, kepalanya berdenyut-denyut hebat. Sesekali dia melenguh merasakan sakit, hal itu membuat Shino kembali menanyakan keadaan Gaara.

"Apa kau benar baik-baik saja, Gaara?" Tanya Shino yang melihat dari kaca spionnya.

Dan Gaara berdengung sebagai jawabannya.

"Ho? Gaara? Apa dia sakit?" Kiba menatap Shino sebentar, kemudian memutar badannya menghadap ke kursi belakang tempat Gaara duduk. "Gaara? Apa sakit? Wajahmu, sedikit pucat." Tanya Kiba khawatir.

Gaara membuka matanya perlahan, lelaki itu membetulkan posisi duduknya. "Aku baik-baik saja," Desahnya.

"Tapi—kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja." Ucap Kiba.

"Kiba benar, kau sama sekali tidak terlihat baik-baik saja. Apa perlu ku belikan obat? Di depan ada apotek." Sambung Shino. Dengan masih memegang kemudi, sesekali matanya melirik Gaara dan berkonsentrasi dengan jalanan di depan.

Gaara menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya. "Tidak usah." Tolak Gaara.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Kiba. Anak termuda itu bahkan mencoba meloncat dari tempat duduknya ke kursi belakang.

"Aku benar-benar baik, Kiba!" Dengan menggunakan sebelah kaki Gaara menendang-nendang Kiba untuk tetap pada posisinya di kursi depan.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan langsung mengantarmu ke rumah bukan ke partemen—"

"Antarkan aku ke toko roti." Pinta Gaara menyela ucapan Shino.

"He? Toko roti? Untuk apa kau kesana?" Tanya Kiba menyelidik dengan menatap Shino dan Gaara bergantian.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarkanmu kesana." Ucap Shino yang mengerti maksud Gaara. Lelaki pecinta serangga itu melirikkan matanya pada Gaara lewat kaca spion.

"Aiihh~" Desis Kiba yang merasa tak di hiraukan. Lelaki termuda di Black rose itu, kembali ke posisi duduknya menghadap ke depan dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

-o0o-

Harum dari roti yang baru saja di keluarkan dari panggangannya tercium tajam, saat pertama kali masuk kedalam sebuah toko dengan aneka roti di etalase.

Seorang lelaki terlihat sedang memandang dari kejauhan toko roti yang terlihat agak sepi. Kedua tangannya dia masukkan kedalam saku, dengan masih berdiri di tempat yang kurang cahaya mata lelaki itu menatap setiap gerak-gerik dari penghuni toko tersebut.

Lelaki itu kemudian perlahan-lahan mendekati toko itu dengan langkah yang tenang. Dan saat dia sudah menginjakkan kakinya di depan toko, lelaki itu menghentikan langkahnya. Membuang napasnya kasar, dia memantapkan diri untuk masuk kedalam.

Kliing!

Bunyi bel pintu, yang menandakan seorang pelanggan masuk.

"Selamat datang!" Sapa riang dari seorang wanita pemilik toko. Wajahnya yang putih sedikit ternoda dengan tepung, tapi hal itu sama sekali tak mengurangi kecantikannya.

Seulas senyum terpancar dari bibir lelaki yang baru saja masuk kedalam toko. "Hai..." Sapa lelaki itu.

"Kau?" Ucap wanita itu terkejut. Dan dengan tiba-tiba lelaki itu memeluk wanita di depannya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher si wanita.

Mendapat pelukan yang tiba-tiba, membuat si wanita terkejut. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau memelukku seperti ini?" Tanyanya, dengan mencoba melepasakan pelukan si lelaki.

"Aku merindukanmu..." Jawab si lelaki yang kemudian melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap wanita itu.

"Kau itu benar-benar!" Cibir si wanita sambil memukul dada lelaki itu pelan. "Kenapa setiap kemari, kau selalu mengatakan merindukan ku? Apa kau tidak bosan, eoh?"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan bosan jika itu kau." Ucapnya dengan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher si wanita.

Selama beberapa menit mereka tetap saling berpelukan, si wanita mengusap-usap punggung lebar lelaki itu dengan seulas senyum terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

"Gaara..." Panggil wanita itu pada si lelaki yang ternyata adalah Gaara.

"Hem," Jawab Gaara dengan masih dalam posisi berpelukan.

"Badanmu hangat, apa kau sakit?" Tanya si wanita yang masih mengusap punggung Gaara. wanita itu merasakan hawa tubuh Gaara yang lebih hangat dari pada biasanya.

"Apa kau khawatir?" Tanya Gaara semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tentu saja aku khawatir!" Gaara tersenyum tipis mendengar wanita itu mengkhwatirkannya. "Kalau begitu lupakan orang itu." Dengan masih tetap memeluk, Gaara bisa merasakan si wanita menggeleng pelan di dadanya.

Dengan perlahan Gaara melepaskan pelukannya, namun mereka masih saling berdekatan dengan lengan si wanita berada di pinggang Gaara.

"Apa kau benar-benar sakit?" Tanya wanita itu kembali. Sebelah tangannya melayang lepas dari pinggang Gaara, dan menyentuhkannya pada kening Gaara.

Mendapatkan sentuhan di kening, Gaara memejamkan matanya merasakan hawa dingin dari tangan si wanita yang beradu dengan hawa panas dari tubuhnya.

"Ah, Panas! Kau, terkena demam?" Pekik wanita itu terkejut. Dengan sekali tarik, wanita itu membawa Gaara untuk duduk di tempat yang memang di sediakan di sana untuk pelanggan yang ingin memakan rotinya di tempat.

Gaara memandangi si wanita yang mondar-mandir mencari kotak obat miliknya. Sesekali ia tersenyum melihat bagaimana cerobohnya wanita itu yang menjatuhnkan beberapa alat pengocok krim, ketika akan meraih kotak obat yang berada di atas almari.

"Cepat minum ini!" Ucap wanita itu dengan beberapa tablet obat dan sebotol air mineral di kedua tangannya.

Gaara mengambil obat dan botol mineral itu dari tangan si wanita, lalu segera menelan obat itu dan meminum air untuk menghilangkan rasa pahit di tenggorokan.

Si wanita mendudukkan dirinya di samping Gaara, kemudian mengelus-elus punggung lebar lelaki sekali lagi.

"Dari mana saja kau? Kenapa, tak langsung pulang?" Tanya si wanita.

Gaara membuang napasnya berat, sebelah tangannya memegang kening yang terasa panas dengan siku di atas meja.

"Aku pergi bersama Shino dan Kiba setelah pulang sekolah tadi." Ucap Gaara sambil memijat kepalanya.

"Ohh~ Bagaimana dengan Sakura? Aku dengar dia ke luar negeri, hari ini?" Tanya wanita itu yang kini menempelkan wajahnya di atas meja dengan masih mengusap-usap punggung Gaara.

"Hem...Dia memang ke luar negeri. Tadi pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah, kami bertiga bersama Hanna mengantarkannya pergi di bandara." Jelas Gaara.

"Ohh~ Jadi Hanna ikut?" Ucap si wanita mendengarkan Gaara. "Eh! Sasuke?! Bagaimana dengannya? Apa dia tidak mengantar Sakura pergi?"

"Tidak, Aku sama sekali tak melihatnya di bandara. Aku...tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Ponsel Sasuke sama sekali, tak bisa di hubungi. Dia mematikannya." Gaara menatap wanita itu lalu mengikutinya menempelkan kepalanya di atas meja. "Bahkan aku tak melihatnya di sekolah tadi," Lanjut Gaara.

"Bertengkar?" Tanya wanita itu menebak, dan mendapat gelengan pelan dari Gaara.

Wanita itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, lalu dia menegakkan posisi duduknya dan meregangkan otot-ototnya.

"Gaara..." Panggil si wanita pada Gaara yang masih menempelkan wajahnya di atas meja dengan memajamkan kedua matanya. "Apa perlu, aku antar kau pulang? Aku bawa mobil—"

Ucapan si wanita terpotong begitu saja, saat tiba-tiba Gaara merebahkan kepalanya diatas paha miliknya.

"Gaara..." Lirihnya.

"Sebentar...Sebentar, saja bolehkah aku seperti ini—" Mohon Gaara menatap wanita itu dalam. Dan si wanita hanya tersenyum, kemudian tangannya bergerak mengelus surai merah milik Gaara.

"—Shion."

-o0o-

Sabtu 9.00 P.M

Di tempat berbeda Naruko berjalan gontai, sambil sesekali mengusap air matanya yang jatuh. Mengabaikan tatapan tanya dari orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya di lantai Lobby hotel.

Setelah tadi puas menangis sendirian di balkon hotel, Naruko memutuskan mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya duluan.

Entahlah sekarang Sasuke ada dimana? Mungkin saja, dia sudah pulang ke rumahnya.

Ketika sampai di luar lobby hotel, Naruko segera menghentikan taxi yang memang sudah ada di sana.

Ponsel di dalam tas tangannya terus saja bergetar, sepertinya kakeknya mengkhawatirkan dirinya yang tak kunjung kembali. Setelah tadi meminta izin ke kamar mandi.

Setelah masuk kedalam taxi dan menyamankan duduknya, Naruko merogoh tas tangan miliknya. Mengambil ponsel yang terus saja bergetar, dan benar saja nama yang muncul di layar lebar itu adalah nama kakeknya. Jiraya calling...

Naruko menarik napasnya dalam sebelum menjawab Panggilan dari kakeknya.

Piiip!

"Hallo..."

"Naruko? Kau ada di mana, sayang?" Tanya Jiraya dengan nada Khawatir.

"Maaf, kakek! Sepertinya Naru...kurang enak badan. Jadi, Naru izin pulang duluan. Tidak apa kan, kek?"

Terdengar Jiraya membuang napas berat di seberang telpon. "Baiklah, kalau kau merasa kurang enak badan. Lagi pula, Sasuke juga sudah pergi—"

"Maaf, soal hari ini. Kau pasti kaget karena tiba-tiba bertemu dengannya. Dan—mungkin kau sudah mendengar dari Sasuke, tentang perjodohan."

"..." Naruko memilih diam dan lebih memilih mendengarkan Jiraya. Memang benar, Naruko tahu tentang rencana perjodohan itu dari mulut Sasuke sendiri.

"Naru, kakek tak bermaksud jahat dengan tiba-tiba memutuskan perjodohanmu. Kakek hanya ingin kau berada di tangan yang tepat. Semua kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi pada dirimu, kakek tidak bisa selalu mengawasimu, sayang. Mengingat usia kakek yang tak muda lagi. Padahal kakek sudah berjanji pada nenekmu, untuk selalu menjaga kau sampai akhir."

Naruko mengenggam tas tangannya kuat. "Di tambah dengan ayahmu, kakek tidak bisa membawamu ke padanya. Kakek tak bisa menyerahkanmu di tangannya, walaupun dia anak kakek dan ayah kandungmu."

"Kakek tidak bisa, membiarkanmu di sakiti kedua kalinya oleh ayahmu, di tambah dengan keluarga barunya di sana. Apa kau mengerti maksud kakekkan, Naru?" Jelas Jiraya panjang.

"Naru tahu maksud kakek baik. Tapi—kenapa kakek tak memberitahu Naru terlebih duhulu tentang semua ini? Perjodohan? Dan kenapa harus dengan Uchiha?" Ucap Naruko sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Gadis itu tak menyangka, Kakeknya akan mengambil keputusan yang menurutnya sedikit egois ini.

"Maafkan kakek sayang!" Suara Jiraya memelas.

"Kakek, sangat berharap pada keluarga Uchiha. Kau tahu, mereka mempunyai sistem ramalan untuk menentukan calon masa depan keturunan Uchiha."

Naruko menyelipkan rambutnya di telinga, dahinya berkerut mendengarkan penjelasan Jiraya. Ramalan? Di jaman modern seperti ini?

"Lalu? Apa, ramalan itu mengarah pada Naru? Benarkan?" Tanya Naruko.

"Benar sayang." Ucap Jiraya meyakinkan.

"Apa kau tahu? Mungkin pertemuan kalian sedari awal adalah sebuah takdir, takdir yang tak bisa kalian hindari. Entahlah, kau percaya semua ini atau tidak? Tapi kakek percaya, Uchiha adalah yang terbaik dan tepat untuk masa depanmu."

Naruko menutup mulutnya, tak percaya.

Bagaimana bisa? Terbaik untukku di masa depan?

Sasuke bahkan berteriak padaku, kalau dia membenciku!

Masa depan yang seperti apa, yang di maksud oleh kakek?

"Kakek..." Panggil Naruko. Gadis itu mengeratkan pegangannya pada ponsel di telinganya.

"Bukan Naru tidak mau mempercayainya. Tapi—"

"Semua sudah di rencanakan, sayang. Cobalah sampai kalian lulus sekolah. Setelah itu, terserah kalian berdua, kau dan Sasuke ingin melanjutkan perjodohan ini atau tidak."

Naruko terdiam, dia menimbang-nimbang, apakah memang seharusnya dia menerima semua omong kosong ini atau tidak.

"Maaf kek—Tapi, bisakah kau memberikan waktu untuk Naru berfikir?"

"Baiklah, memang seharusnya seperti itu. Kakek akan memberimu waktu seminggu."

Sebenarnya, waktu seminggu bukan waktu yang panjang untuk Naruko mengambil keputusan iya atau tidak untuk mau di jodohkan dengan Sasuke. Paling tidak, Gadis itu perlu waktu sebulan untuk benar-berfikir.

Akhirnya Naruko menutup telponnya, kakeknya bilang ada yang harus dia bicarakan lagi dengan Uchiha. Maka, dari itu Naruko di perbolehkan untuk pulang ke apartemennya saja.

.

.

.

Di tempat lainnya.

Tok...Tok...Tok..!

"Tok, Tok, Tok! Sasuke, kau didalam?" Itachi mengetuk pintu Sasuke, tapi ketika tak kunjung di buka, lelaki itu memilih menyelinap masuk ke kamar Sasuke tanpa permisi. "Sasuke! Aku masuk, ya~"

Ketika kaki Itachi melangkah masuk, hal pertama yang dia lihat hanya kegelapan. Lampu kamar milik Sasuke sama sekali tidak dia nyalakan. Mungkin hanya cahaya lampu dari taman yang menembus melewati balkon kamar Sasuke yang terbuka.

Itachi mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar, mencari sosok adiknya. Dan ketika dia menemukannya, mata Itachi menyipit menyakinkan pengelihatannya pada sesosok bayangan yang duduk di bawah dekat dengan ranjang.

"Sasuke, apakah itu kau?" Panggil Itachi menyakinkan. Kemudian dengan meraba-raba tembok, Itachi berusaha berjalan di gelapnya kamar adiknya.

Itachi mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke yang menenggelamkan kepala di antara siku dan lengan dengan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya.

Itachi menekuk sebelah lututnya, lelaki itu memandang menerawang kedepan. "Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Itachi tanpa menolehkan kepalanya pada Sasuke.

Tapi bukannya langsung menjawab pertanyaan Itachi, Sasuke malah meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu kakaknya. "Kak—" Panggil Sasuke.

Itachi menatap Sasuke yang berada di bahunya sebentar, lalu matanya menatap kosong pada tembok kamar adiknya.

"—Tolong aku," Lanjut Sasuke lirih. Itachi tersenyum simpul, tapi Sasuke masih bisa melihatnya walau di tengah gelap kamarnya.

Kemudian Itachi mengangkat tangannya keatas, lalu meraih dan mengelus kepala Sasuke pelan.

-o0o-

Apartemen Gaara. Minggu, 7.00 a.m

Shion mengikat tinggi rambutnya dan menggelungnya tinggi hingga berbentuk cepol. Matahari belum terlalu tinggi untuk benar-benar melakukan aktivitas separti biasanya.

Di dapur wanita itu berjalan mondar-mandir di dapur. Mengambil sebutir telur dan mencincang daun bawang, dan bahan lainnya. Dia sedang membuat omlet untuk sarapan.

Blamm!

Terdengar bunyi pintu kamar yang tertutup, tampak seorang lelaki muda yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya sedang berjalan menuju dapur sambil memijat kepalanya.

Lelaki muda yang ternyata adalah Gaara, kini sedang membungkukan badannya untuk melihat isi lemari es miliknya. Dan dengungan menyadarkannya untuk menengokkan kepalanya dari pintu kulkas.

"Kau mencari apa di situ (menunjuk lemari es)? Apa kau tidak ingat, semalaman kau itu terkena demam." Omel Shion.

"A, aku." Ucap Gaara gagap sambil menutup pintu lemari es.

Shion berjalan mendekati Gaara, dan menarik lengannya menuju meja makan.

"Minumlah susu hangat ini! Minuman hangat, bagus untuk perutmu." Shion menuangkan segelas susu ke dalam gelas di depan Gaara. Kemudian, wanita itu mengambil tangan Gaara dan meletakkan susu itu di sana.

Gaara memutar matanya, tidak suka jika dia diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh Shion.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, aku bisa menuangkannya sendiri." Gerutu Gaara kemudian meminum cepat susunya hingga habis.

Shion menatap Gaara yang menggerutu, sebuah senyuman melengkung di bibirnya. Kemarin Gaara terkena demam, setelah meminum obat darinya. Lelaki yang lebih muda 9 tahun darinya itu tertidur diatas pangkuannya. Setelah satu jam Gaara terbangun dan mengeluh kepalanya sakit.

Akhirnya Shion memapah tubuh Gaara yang besar dan berat ke dalam mobil, walaupun dengan susah payah. Sebenarnya Shion akan mengantarkan Gaara ke rumahnya, tapi lelaki itu bergumam tidak ingin pulang ke rumahnya. Melainkan dirinya ingin di antar ke apartemen. Dan berakhir dengan Shion yang tak tega meninggalkan Gaara sendirian di apartemen. Dia menjaga Gaara hingga pagi, mengabaikan rasa kantuk yang menyerang.

Shion duduk berhadapan dengan Gaara di meja makan. Ia terus menatap bagaiman cara Gaara memakan omlet buatannya. Shion hanya bisa memasak itu untuk Gaara, karena di dalam lemari es tidak ada bahan makanan lain. Gaara beralasan dia tidak suka berbelanja kebutuhan seperti itu.

"Lalu, siapa yang meletakkan telur, susu dan yang lainnya?" Tanya Shion penasaran karena ketika membuka lemari es, wanita itu bisa menemukan beberapa butir telur, daun bawang dan lainnya.

"Ibu (Tetap mengunyah), Ibu dan bibi pengurus apartemenku ini yang berbelanja kebutuhan seperti itu. Dan beberapa minggu ini, aku sama sekali tak pulang ke apartemen. Jadi, telur dan daging kau tak akan menemukannya di lemari es." Jelas Gaara dengan sesekali menyendokkan omlet kedalam mulutnya.

Shion mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. wanita itu sekali lagi menonton Gaara, yang dengan lahap menyantap makanannya.

"Shion..." Panggil Gaara. Dan suara dengungan menjadi jawaban Shion.

"Berhenti melihatku, atau aku akan menciummu!" Ujar Gaara.

Shion melemparkan pandangan menusuk mendengar ucapan Gaara. Namun Gaara hanya tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan mengunyah makannya.

Shion menormalkan kembali ekspresinya menjadi lebih tenang. Wanita itu meraih roti bakar di sampingnya, dan mengunyah ujung roti tersebut lalu menelannya sebelum membuka suaranya.

"Gaara..."

Gaara mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Shion, dengan mulutnya yang masih sibuk menguyah makananya.

Shion menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku—bertemu dengannya."

Gaara berhenti menggerakkan mulutnya untuk menguyah. Kemudian dia meletakkan garpunya di samping piring dan melipat kedua lengannya di atas meja. "Lalu? Apa yang dia lakukan, padamu?" Tanya Gaara dengan nada dingin.

Shion mengernyit tak suka, ia menatap lekat pada Gaara. "Dia—Tidak ada! Dia hanya mampir ke toko." Jawab Shion. Kemudian dia memundurkan kursinya dan bangun menuju dapur.

Gaara melirikkan matanya mengikuti kemana wanita itu pergi. Bibirnya tersenyum miris. "Apa yang dia katakan padamu?" Tanya Gaara kembali dengan dingin.

Shion mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggiran bak pencuci piring. Bibirnya dia gigit keras, matanya menatap langit-langit sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Dia—" Ucap Shion menggantungkan kalimatnya. Wanita itu merasa tak yakin dengan apa yang akan ia katakan pada Gaara.

"Euhmm..." Gumam Shion Cukup lama. Dia memutar tubuhnya dan menyandarkan pinganggnya di bak pencuci piring. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Shion dapat melihat punggung lebar Gaara.

Gaara menunggu, mata dinginnya menerawang kedepan. Jadi benar, apa yang dia lihat di bandara itu adalah dia. Pikir Gaara.

"Maaf. Dia mengatakan maaf padaku! Sekali lagi, dia datang dan meminta maaf." Ujar Shion dengan keras.

Gaara melemas, di sandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi makan di belakangnya. "Lalu? Apa kau...memaafkannya begitu saja?" Tanya Gaara.

"Aku tidak bisa mengacuhkannya begitu saja Gaara...Kau tahu aku masih menyukainya." Shion memegang dadanya. sebuah debaran masih terasa di sana saat kembali memikirkan lelaki yang menjadi pengisi hatinya.

Gaara menunduk dalam, lalu perlahan dia bangkit berdiri. Shion yang melihat punggung rapuh Gaara, melangkahkan kakinya mendekati lelaki yang lebih muda.

Tapi Shion menghentikan langkahnya saat Gaara malah melewatinya begitu saja. Shion memejamkan matanya, dan membuang napasnya kasar.

Dengan langkah pelan dan pelan Gaara melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar. Tapi saat sudah berada di depan pintu kamarnya Gaara hanya mengantungkan tangannya yang akan memutar kenop pintu. Dia membuang napas berat.

Shion memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan dengan langkah lebar. Memeluk tubuh besar Gaara dari belakang. Menahan Gaara masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Shion di leher Gaara. Gaara bisa merasakan dua lengan kecil Shion melingkar di atas perutnya. Ingatan Gaara melayang pada kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu. Saat yang sama di mana Shion juga mngucapkan kata 'Aku mencintaimu' untuk pertama kalinya pada malam hujan. Setelah sekian lama, Akhirnya dia membalas kata cinta itu padanya.

Lengan Shion bergerak memeluk Gaara semakin erat. Gaara memejamkan matanya, merasakan keberadan Shion di belakang punggungnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bilang mencintaiku, saat kau masih memiliki perasaan untuk lelaki lain." Ucap Gaara dingin.

Ia melepaskan lengan Shion, dan membalikkan tubuhnya menhadap wanita itu. "Kau masih mencintainya?" Tanya Gaara.

Shion menundukkan kepalanya, ia hanya tak bisa melihat mata dan wajah terluka Gaara.

Gaara mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan meletakkan di pipi kanan Shion. Gaara mencoba mengangkat wajah wanita itu, tapi Shion malah memegang tangan Gaara yang berada di pipinya. Menahan Gaara untuk mengangkat wajahnya.

Mata Gaara menatap Shion dengan sayu. "Katakan padaku," Ujar Gaara. "Katakan. Apa, kau masih mencintainya?" Tanya Gaara dengan menggerakkan jempolnya mengusap pipi kanan Shion.

Shion mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban, dia menggigit bawah bibirnya.

Melihat itu, Gaara tersenyum kecut jadi selama ini wanita yang di cintainya masih memendam rasa pada lelaki itu. Lelaki yang sudah meninggalkan Shion demi keegoisannya tentang—Harta.

Gaara mengangkat tangan yang satunya lagi, menangkupkan keduanya pada masing-masing pipi Shion.

Gaara mengangkat kepala Shion, menatap kedua mata bulat wanita itu. Shion akhirnya menumpahkan air matanya, cairan bening menetes dari ujung mata Shion yang menengadah menatap Gaara.

Gaara mengusap air mata Shion dengan ujung jempol miliknya, dan mendekatkan bibir tipisnya lalu mengecup mata Shion bergantian. Shion hanya menutup matanya, meresapi hangat bibir Gaara di matanya.

"Gaara—Maaf." Bisik Shion di tengah isakannya. Kemudian Gaara menjauhkan bibirnya dari mata Shion, hidung mereka saling menempel. Gaara tetep menangkupkan tangannya di wajah Shion, dia kemudian memiringkan kepalanya. "Tidak, apa-apa." Ujar Gaara lirih, dan kemudian dia mencium bibir Shion. Mengecap bibir Shion atas dan bawah, tapi hal ini malah membuat air mata Shion menjadi banyak.

Hatinya sakit, bagaimana bisa Gaara menerimanya seperti ini?

Bukankah sudah jelas, Shion masih mencintai lelaki itu. Tapi kenapa Gaara masih mau menerima cintanya?

Tak bisa Shion pungkiri, kalau dia sebenarnya juga sangat mencintainya Gaara. Dan kenapa dirinya sendiri tak bisa membunuh perasaanya pada Gaara?

walaupun orang-orang di sekitar mereka, sama sekali tak menyetujui hubungan yang Gaara dan Shion jalani. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, cinta membutakan mereka.

. . . .

Di jam yang sama, namun di tempat yang berbeda.

"Apa kau yang memasak ini semua?"

"Tentu saja! Kakak pikir, siapa lagi kalau bukan aku?"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Sekarang bolehkan kakak mencicipi ini?

"Boleh! Silahkan, makan sepuas kakak!"

Hinata berlarian di tengah dapurnya, mengambil beberapa piring saji yang penuh berbagai masakan. Selama bebera hari ini dia belajar membuat masakan dari buku yang sudah dia beli bersama temannya tempo hari. Masakan Italy, itu tertulis di sampul bukunya.

Walaupun sedikit kesusahan dengan bahan yang ada di dalam resep, tapi Hinata yang tak mudah menyerah akhirnya bisa mendapatkan bahan-bahan makan itu. Hinata benar-benar sudah sangat mempersiapkan semuanya, demi menyambut kakaknya yang harusnya dia penggil paman yang baru saja pulang dari Italy tadi pagi.

Bahkan sebelum berangkat sekolah kemarin, Hinata matian-matian merayu ayahnya agar bisa ikut menjemput kakaknya itu di bandara.

"Kau tahu...Hinata, bahkan harus mengabaikan tugasnya menjaga toko, demi belajar masak makanan seperti ini." Adu Ayah Hinata pada lelaki yang berada di sampingnya.

"Benarkah, itu Hinata?" Tanyanya tak percaya.

"Tentu saja tidak begitu! Aku menjaga toko dengan baik, kok!" Protes Hinata tak terima. Walaupun sebenarnya dia benar-benar mengabaikan tugas hariannya menjaga toko kue.

Kelaurga Hinata memang kaya, selain mengurus perusahaan di bidang perkapalan keluarga Hinata juga membuka toko kue. Karena almarhum ibunya sangat menyukai kue, sehingga beliau membuka toko itu.

Walaupun sekarang ibunya sudah meninggal, toko kue itu tetap masih buka. Karena toko kue itu sangat terkenal di lingkungannya, jadi akan ada banyak orang-orang yang akan kecewa jika toko itu tiba-tiba harus di tutup.

"Hinata..." Panggil lelaki itu sambil mengusap kepala Hinata. "Terima kasih sudah menjadi keponakan yang baik."

Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum kemudian dengan riang dia memeluk lelaki itu.

"Wooohh~ Apa ini?" Lelaki itu mengusap-usap punggung Hinata.

"Paman..." Panggil Hinata sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap jahil pada lelaki itu.

Tuk~!

Lelaki itu menyentil kening Hinata dan menatap tajam padanya. "Sudah berapa kali ku bilang! Jangan panggil aku paman Hinata! Umur ku ini masih 25 tahun." Protes Lelaki itu.

"Dan umurku 16 tahun!" Ujar Hinata dengan mengusap-usap keningnya. Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Oh iya, bagaimana di sana? Apakah semuanya berjalan dengan lancar?" Tanya Hiasi ayah Hinata.

"Semua baik kak," Jawab Lelaki itu tanpa menatap Hiasi. Matanya lebih tertarik dengan dua keponakannya Hinata dan Hanabi. Mereka sudah tumbuh besar.

"Maaf, harus mengorbakanmu." Lirih Hiasi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sama sekali tak keberatan, jika menyangkut nama keluarga."

"Sekali lagi, aku ucapkan terima kasih—"

"—Neji"

-o0o-

Minggu 9.45 a.m

Dengan memakai kaos putih bercorak 3 garis merah di bagian dada, di padukan dengan luaran blazer berwarna abu-abu dan chino pants, seorang lelaki terlihat sangat tampan dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata yang kini tengah berdiri di depan sebuah toko roti.

Bahkan beberapa gadis yang berpapasan dengannya, terperanjat kagum melihat betapa tampannya dia. Walaupun rambutnya yang panjang bak wanita, tapi itu sama sekali tak mengurangi wajah tampannya.

Kliing! Bunyi bel pintu, yang menandakan seorang pelanggan masuk.

Neji nama lelaki itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam toko roti, dia mengambil sebuah nampan dan capit besar yang memang sudah tersedia di sana untuk pengunjung toko. Karena toko roti itu membebaskan pengunjung memilih dan mengambil sendiri roti atau kue yang diinginkan.

Neji memilih-milih roti apa yang ingin dia beli, sambil memainkan capit di tangganya.

Neji berjalan ke bagian depan toko, yang diisi dengan meja-meja berisi aneka roti, mulai dari roti isi/bertopping, puff pastry, roti tawar, hingga bolu dan kue kering. Sebagian besar berupa roti klasik yang sedikit dimodifikasi. Sementara di sebelah kanan terpajang rak berisi jenis-jenis roti lainnya. Dan di sisi kiri ada kasir dan lemari pendingin untuk mendinginkan minuman. Semua roti di sajikan terbuka dan di lengkapi dengan harga dan nama, meskipun tak ada keterangan lebih rincian mengenai kompisisinya.

Neji menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat _Baby Choux __kesuakaannya__,_ dengan langkah riang lelaki bermbut panjang itu mengambil beberapa _Baby Choux_ dan menaruhnya di atas nampan.

"Aku punya Shu cream , di rak roti sebalah kanan. Ukurannya lebih besar dari pada _Baby Choux_, ini. " Tegur Shion, pemilik toko roti yang bernama 'Chef Cream'. Shion menepuk pundak Neji pelan, hingga lelaki itu memeutar badannya dan menghadap pada Shion.

"Aku tidak suka yang terlalu manis," Neji kembali meutar tubuhnya, dan melanjutkan mengambil beberapa roti. Tapi kali ini _Brioche Blueberry Cream Cheese, _roti ini bentuknya seperti pizza yang dipotong-potong. Selai dan buah blueberry sebagai toppingnya tampak mengilat dan sedikit meleleh.

Shion terkikik geli. "Bagaimana bisa kau bilang tak suka manis, tapi kau mengambil beberapa _Baby Choux. _Eoh?"

Neji menyerahkan nampan yang sudah terisi dengan Baby choux dan Brioche Blueberry Cream Cheese ke tangan Shion. "Aku suka yang sekali 'Hap', sekali makan."

"Aiihhss! Kau itu benar-benar," Cibir Shion. Gadis itu berdecak dan kemudian tersenyum pada Neji. "Bukankah, keponakamu juga punya toko roti? Kenapa kau malah membeli di tempatku?" Lanjut Shion mencibir.

Neji memasukkan tangannya kedalam celana dan berjalan mengikuti Shion ke meja kasir. "Toko roti Hinata, tak punya yang babi choux seperti di tempatmu, Shion." Cicit Neji, lalu dia menarik sebuah kursi, dan meletakkan kursi itu ke depan meja kasir. Neji memperhatikan Shion yang berkerja di balik mesin kasir.

"Hey…" Panggil Neji pada Shion yang sedang mentotal roti-roti Neji.

"Hem, ada apa?" Tanya Shion tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mesin kasir di depannya.

Neji mengambil roti miliknya di meja kasir yang sudah di hitung oleh Shion, tentunya. Dia menyobek bungkus plastiknya dan menggigit ujung roti itu.

"Mana anak kecil itu? Apa, dia tidak datang kemari?" Tanya Neji sambil mengunyah rotinya.

Shion melirikkan matanya sebentar pada Neji, dan kembali berkutat pada mesin kasirnya.

"Siapa maksudmu?"

"Siapa? (Neji memutar matanya) Tentu saja, dia—Si rambut merah." Jawab Neji yang masih menggerakkan mulutnya menguyah roti baby choux.

"Ah~! Gaara maksudmu?" Jawab Shion cepat, dan Neji mengangguk. Mengiyakan jawaban Shion.

"Oh...Dia sedang ada di sekolah. Katanya ada kegiatan klub, padahal anak itu kemarin terkena demam!" Gerutu Shion kesal, mengingat betapa keras kepalanya Gaara. Padahal, wanita itu sudah menyuruh Gaara, untuk istirahat saja di rumah. Tapi Gaara menolak, dengan beralasan seorang ketua klub panahan tidak boleh membolos.

"Demam?" Celetuk Neji. "Aku tidak tahu, anak keras kepala seperti dia, bisa juga terkena demam." Cibir Neji, dan mendapatkan lemparan kertas dari Shion.

"Anak itu juga seorang manusia, Neji."

Neji mengangkat bahunya sambil memoyongkan bibir bawahnya. "Siapa tahu, dia benar-benar bukan manusia."

.

_._

_._

Kebetulan toko roti sedang tidak ramai hari ini, biasanya jika Minggu seperti ini pelanggan akan memenuhi toko rotinya.

Karena tak terlalu ramai, Shion jadi bisa sedikit bersantai dengan duduk di tempat yang sudah tersedia di dalam toko untuk pengunjung yang ingin menikmati roti di tempat.

Shion menyesap aroma kopi di depannya, saat ini dia sedang duduk dekat jendela dengan secangkir kopi dan tentu saja di temani oleh Neji yang duduk di depannya.

Shion memperhatikan lekat Neji yang sedang meminum kopinya. Kemudian rambut panjang Neji yang kali ini menjadi perhatian berikutnya.

"Neji, apa kau tidak punya niat untuk memotong rambutmu sedikit saja?"

"Ho! Kenapa? Bukankah, rambut ku ini yang membuatmu, jatuh cinta kepadaku?" Ucap Neji percaya diri, sampai membuat Shion yang sedang menikmati kopinya hampir menyemburkan minumannya dari mulut.

"Kau pikir aku jatuh cinta padamu, karena rambutmu?" Tanya Shion, dan Neji mengangguk cepat.

"Aku kecewa, sudah pernah jatuh cinta padamu." Cibir Shion kemudian.

Neji terkikik geli melihat reaksi Shion. "Lalu? Apa kau ingin aku, memotong rambutku seperti anak itu? Agar kau bisa mencintaiku lagi?"

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku, Neji! Hanya saja, apa kau tak merasa bosan dengan gaya rambut yang selaluseperti itu.?"

Neji menggeleng keras. "Hei—Apa kau tahu? (Shion menggeleng cepat) Wanita-wanita di Italy, sangat menyukai model rambut seperti ini. Bahkan beberapa teman dekatku di sana, mengelus-elus rambut ku ketika kami berkencan."

Shion memutar matanya, bagaimana bisa Neji menjadi sepercaya diri seperti itu. Bahkan ini hanya masalah rambut.

"Bisa-bisanya seenaknya kau berkencan dengan wanita lain di sana. Sedangkan wanitamu di jepang, malah mati-matian menahan diri agar tak tergoda oleh pria lain di sini."

Neji melatakkan cangkirnya dan tersenyum simpul, mendengarkan saat Shion menyebut 'wanita-mu'.

"Bagaimana dengan anak itu? Bukankah, kau tergoda dengannya?" Ucap Neji sedikit menyindir.

Shion memandang Neji lama, sebelum menarik sudut bibirnya tersenyum.

"Setidaknya Gaara tak meninggalkan calon pengantinnya tanpa alasan. Demi mengejar sebuah harta."

Neji menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi di belakannya. Lelaki itu meletakkan tangannya di atas meja, dan menautkan jari-jarinya satu sama lain.

"Tentu saja dia tak akan bisa meninggalkamu!" Sindir Neji. "Anak itu masih sekolah, apa yang bisa kau harapkan darinya? Dia bahkan masih bergantung pada, keluarganya yang kaya. Dan kau berbicara soal melarikan diri? Meninggalkan calon pengantin? Pengantin siapa yang kau maksud?"

Shion mencengkram roknya kuat mendengar nada bicara Neji, yang sepertinya tak merasa bersalah atas apa yang sudah dia lakukan padanya di masa lalu.

Shion menutup matanya dan menahan emosinya. "Bukankah, kau berjanji akan menikahiku setelah lulus kuliah? Apa kau tidak ingat? Kau bahkan menyuruhku, membawa kedua orang tuanku ke Tokyo." Ucap Shion yang sudah bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"Kenapa kau membahas itu lagi? Bukankah aku sudah meminta maaf." Ucap Neji kembali mengambil cangkir kopinya dan meminumnya hingga tersisa setengah.

Shion tersenyum kecut, memang dulu dia sempat meminta maaf padanya. Tapi, Shion belum benar-benar bisa memaafkan Neji. Bahkan sampai saat ini, sedangkan kedua orang tuanya sudah tak mau mendengar wanita itu berhubungan lagi dengan Neji.

Kedua orang tuanya, menganggap sikap Neji yang tak bertanggung jawab dan mengingkari janji itu sudah keterlaluan.

Mengabaikan anaknya demi, mengejar harta adalah perbuatan yang merendahkan kedua orang tua Shion. Meskipun keluarganya adalah keluarga yang tak sebending dengan keluarga Hyuga yang kaya.

Tapi di sini, mereka berdua saling berbincang dengan biasa, seperti layaknya obrolan tentang dua sahabat yang lama tak berjumpa, sedang berbincang menegnai hal yang menyenangkan. Padahal mereka sedang saling menyindir satu sama lain. Neji menyindir kedekatan Shion dengan Gaara yang dia panggil dengan anak kecil.

Sedangkan Shion menyindir Neji yang seenaknya saja meninggalkannya, saat mereka mempunyai niat untuk menikah setelah lulus dari universitas. Tapi Neji, tiba-tiba meninggalkan rencana yang sudah mereka bicara sejak pertama kali keduanya resmi menjadi mahasiswa. Mereka akan selalu saling melakukan ini, ketika bertemu. Tak memperdulikan, perasaan mereka masing-masing yang masih saling mencintai.

-o0o-

Dengan langkah riang Gaara berjalan menuju lift. Dengan sesekali dia tersenyum tipis, sambil mengangkat sebuah kantong kresek berisikan bahan makanan.

"Dia pasti senang." Ucap Gaara gembira. Berkali-kali bibirnya tersenyum, mengingat bagaimana bahagianya ketika membayangakan wajah Shion saat tahu Gaara membelikan makanan kesukaanya.

Tiiing!

Pintu lift terbuka, Gaara segera berlari-lari kecil dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.

Saat sampai di depan sebuah pintu, Gaara tak segera menekan bel pintu itu. Melainkan dia merapikan dulu sedikit penampilannya, pertama-tama merapikan rambut merahnya dengan menggunakan jari-jarinya, dan kemudian mengibas-ngibaskan hoodienya yang sedikit kotor. Karena tadi dia tak membawa mobil untuk kemari, jadi menggunakan angkutan umum menjadi pilihannya. Dan berjalan sedikit dari halte ke aprtemen Shion.

Gaara menarik napas dan membuangnya pelan, menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dada kemudian menekan bel pintu apartemen Shion.

Klik!

Terdengar suara pintu yang sedang dibuka, dan kemudian pintu itu terbuka perlahan-lahan.

Gaara tersenyum penuh, sambil akan mengangkat kantok plastik itu. Tapi saat melihat siapa yang sedang membukakan pintu untuknya, senyuman di wajahnya memudar perlahan-lahan.

"Kau..." Desis Gaara saat melihat bukan Shion yang membukakan pintu untuknya seperti biasanya.

Wajah Gaara berubah menegang, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Oh? Kau?" Sapanya di balik pintu yang sudah sedikit terbuka lebar.

Gaara menatap tajam lelaki yang berada di balik pintu, begitupun dia. Lelaki itu menatap Gaara dengan datar dan menusuk.

"Siapa yang datang, Neji!" Terdengar Shion yang berteriak dari dalam rumah.

"Kekasihmu yang lain!" Jawab Neji setengah berteriak pada Shion yang berada di dalam, tanpa mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya pada Gaara yang masih berada di luar.

Shion yang sedang berada di dapur, seketika menghentikan acara memotong wortelnya. Kepalanya terangkat seketika, dengan terburu-buru Shion melepas apron di tubuhnya. Dan bergegas meninggalkan dapur.

"Ah! Gaara? Ayo masuk!" Pekik Shion dengan menyingkirkan tubuh besar Neji yang menghalangi pintu masuk. Wanita itu membuka lebar-lebar pintunya dan menarik lengan Gaara untuk lebih masuk kedalam.

Neji sampai harus menempelkan punggungnya ke dinding belakang tubuhnya, agar Gaara dan Shion bisa lewat.

Neji menarik sudut bibirnya dan tersenyum kecut, melihat Shion manarik lengan Gaara kedalam apartemen.

"Padahal disini masih ada aku." Gerutu Neji. Lalu dia menutup pintu apartemen Shion dan menguncinya dengan otomatis.

Gaara menyentakkan lengannya yang di tarik-tarik oleh Shion, dan itu membuat wanita itu terperanjak kaget.

"Apa-apaan kau itu?" Tanya Gaara marah.

Tapi Shion malah tersenyum menatap Gaara, dan tangannya beralih mengambil kantong plastik di tangan lelaki yang lebih muda darinya.

"Ayo makan! Kau pasti belum makan malam kan?" Shion kembali meraih lengan Gaara. Tapi Gaara kembali menyentakkan lengannya.

Ketika Gaara akan berbalik dan berniat pergi dari apartemen milik Shion, Neji yang lebih tinggi darinya menahan bahu Gaara dari depan dan membalikkan tubuh anak itu. Menyeretnya paksa untuk duduk di meja makan.

"Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tak suka berada satu atap bersamamu. Tapi mengingat Shion yang memasak makan malam dan mengajakmu, aku tak bisa membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja. Dan membuat WANITA ku kecewa." Ucap Neji sarkatis dengan menekankan kata wanita.

Gaara menyentakkan tangan Neji yang masih berda di kedua bahunya. "Kau pikir aku senang berada di sini bersamamu? Melihat wajahmu, aku jadi ingin melayangkan pukulanku!" Desis Gaara dengan melempar tatapan tajam ke arah Neji.

Neji menganggkat kedua tangannya ke atas. "Owh~ Aku merasa takut dengan itu."

Kemudian Neji membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya, dia mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Gaara. "Tapi kau perlu ingat ini anak kecil—Shion masih mencintaiku. Dan perlu kau ingat di sini, aku yang tertua—"

Neji mengangkat tangannya menyentuh kepala Gaara. "Jadi, Tidak sopan kau memukul orang yang lebuh tua dari mu. Kau tahu dosa kan anak kecil?"

Gaara menatap sengit pada Neji. Dia menyentuh pergelangan tangan Neji yang berada di atas kepalanya dan menyentakkannya kasar.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Shion yang datang tiba-tiba dari arah belakang Neji dan Gaara di meja makan. Kedua tangan wanita itu membawa sebuah panci bening berwarna coklat.

Neji menegakkan tubuhnya, dan berjalan mendekati Shion. Bibirnya dia dekatka ke telinga wanita itu. "Sepertinya, kekasih gelapmu sedang cemburu. (Neji melirikkan matanya) Sedari tadi dia menatapku terus dengan mata membunuhnya."

Shion mengikuti arah mata Neji yang mengarah ke Gaara. "Apa kau takut?" Tanya Shion yang tak menatap Neji.

Neji terkikik geli mendengar pertanyaan wanita itu. Neji melayangkan tangan kanannya dan mengarakannya untuk menyelipakan rambut Shion ke telinga.

"Walau bagaimanapun, kau itu masih WANITAku, Shion. Jadi...Selama kau masih mencintaiku, aku tak akan takut sama sekali dengannya. Bahkan jika dia membunuhku demi kau."

Kini Shion yang terkiki geli. Wanita itu memandang tepat di mata Neji. "Kau yakin sekali kalau aku masih mencintaimu, Gaara masih lebih baik darimu."

Shion melanjutkan langkah kakinya ke meja makan, menyambut tatapan Gaara dengan senyuman khas miliknya. Lalu dia meletakkan panci sup itu ke meja.

Shion duduk di samping Gaara, dan Neji menyusul Shion ke meja makan lalu duduk di samping Shion tepat di depan Gaara.

"Kau tahu anak kecil? Shion tadi mengatakan, kau lebih baik dariku?" Adu Neji.

Gaara masih menatap sengit dan tajam pada Neji, tapi berbeda dengan Shion. Wanita itu kembali terkikik geli mendengar aduan dari Neji pada Gaara. "Sudah-sudah Neji hentikan jangan ganggu Gaara, kita mulai saja makan malamnya. Oke?"

Gaara sudah mulai merasa kemarahannya di ubun-ubun, dengan tiba-tiba lelaki termuda itu menyentakkan kursi kebelakang dan pergi meninggalkan meja makan.

"Gaara—Ahh!" Shion yang ingin mengejar Gaara tertahan oleh genggaman tangan besar Neji di pergelangan tangannya.

Neji meraih pergelangan tangan Shion dan kembali menarik wanita itu untuk duduk di kursinya.

"Biarkan saja dia pergi—" Shion menatap Neji, alisnya bertautan menjadi satu.

"—Seharusnya anak itu tahu persis, dimana posisinya berada." Lanjut Neji.

**TBC**

* * *

Bagaimana story-nya?

Gomen. Gomen. Gomen buat reader-san! *Bow

Side story bag.01 Gaara udah di perbaiki...yang minta SasuNaru next chappy ya, reader-san~ ^^

Ini sudah di perbaiki, tapi kalau masih ada yang g suka atau mumet bingung... bisa komplein sekali lagi pada author~

Apapun itu~

Asal bukan flame ya~ ^^v

Side story-nya bakal ada beberapa Chara. Menceritakan Bad romance, kisah cinta dari masing-masing anggota black rose.

Oh iya, ini masih part 1 side story-nya Gaara. Chapter-chapter mendatang mungkin bakal muncul lagi. ^^

satu lagi nich,~ ^^

Karena banyak yang bingung dengan nama Author, kalian bisa panggil author dengan Author Choi... hehe~

See you next chappy~

Tapi pertama-tama harus review dulu, ya reader~

Please~ *Hug

* * *

_Yang tidak punya akun dan ingin riview-nya dibalas, bisa kok mention author di twitter. *lihat di profil* ^^_

_Atau kalau pengen tanya-tanya tentang update, dan protes masalah FF juga boleh. _

_Very welcome-lah pokoknya._

_Apapun itu asalkan buat reader. ^^_

_Salam Author __**Balack Rose's**__... #lambai-lambai_


End file.
